


悄悄滴进村，打枪滴不要

by twoone



Category: all策 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 100,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoone/pseuds/twoone
Summary: all策合集
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. 苍策

苍策

*

入夜，李锐年身体发热，忍不住醒了一回，他从床上下来点上灯，发现屋子中只有他一个人了。

李锐年复又坐会床上去，瞪着摇曳的烛火发呆，不免又想起这些日子一直困囿于心的事来。

是夜，正是李锐年当值，他与同僚在天策营里巡了几个来回就已是午夜。

换完班，李锐年忽然想要小解，便独身一个人绕了小路，等他回来路过一座废弃的道观，就可让他看到了不得了的东西。

起初，李锐年见到那荒废已久的道观里忽然有了灯光，心头一惊，想着莫不是那里来的敌军准备劫营，他便隐匿了脚步声悄悄接近道观，猫着腰小心的从破窗缝中向里张望。

待到看清里面情景，李锐年宛如当头棒喝，惊得呆在那里，说不出话。

只见庙观里头，点了几盏明灯，两个男人正在互相纠缠。

天策的红衣铺在地上，其上正躺着一个男人，两腿被高高抬起，挂在另一个男人的肩上，腿间那处小穴正被对方大力贯穿。

这两个人，李锐年都是认识的，躺在地上被上的那个，正是他们天策将军，这个军营中李锐年的顶头上司贺云钧。而另一个来头同样不小，那男人是苍云驻洛阳的领军薛淮。

他们平素正气凛然、带兵如子的贺将军，向来是不苟言笑，品行端正，深受营中兵士爱戴敬仰。又因为贺云钧曾经是李锐年父亲的亲兵，对刚入兵营的李锐年更是照拂有加，对于李锐年来说，带兵打仗无往不利，神勇万分、用兵如神的贺云钧就是他内心中敬仰的榜样。

而现在，李锐年的榜样正躺在别的男人身下敞开双腿大声呻吟。

此时，被薛淮操干的贺云钧性意正浓，清俊的脸上布满情欲，两颊飞红，露出从未被外人见过的媚色。他束发的冠子早就散了，红翎子也歪在一边，汗津津的脸颊沾了几缕乌发，倒显得十分色情，

那个苍云也是衣衫不整的，身上硌人的铁甲倒是卸了下来，搁在一旁，单披着一件黑色单衣，他双手托着天策的双臀，胯间那物不停的在贺云钧的穴洞里进出，操的天策将军欲仙欲死。

薛淮用力抓着贺云钧的屁股，大力进出几次，身下那人就受不住了，鲜红的嘴唇间溢出几声动情的呻吟。

“呜……你轻一些……嗯…太多……”贺云钧红着眼睛央到，约莫有几分楚楚可怜的样子，哪还是那个天策军前叱咤威武的将军。

薛淮却不吃他那一套，仍旧我行我素，一根烙铁似的阳物狠狠贯穿贺云钧的小穴，还开口调笑到：“嘴上说轻些，可你下面的小嘴倒吸得爽利。”他复又用力捣了进去，引得贺云钧又难耐的发出几声媚音：“你这这么贪吃，怕是我一个根本满足不了吧。”

“说，我不在你又爬了谁的床？”那苍云说着便将贺云钧双腿并起来，握住他的脚踝，将人半抬，露出那被操的发红的穴儿来，又是好一顿操弄，将那天策操的又羞又爽。

就看见，薛淮那近有六寸的黑紫硬物沾着贺云钧小穴流出的淫水快速进出，在灯下看起来说不出的淫靡。

李锐年知道是非礼勿视却在暗处看得停不下来，他怕发出声音，让人发现，便用双手牢牢捂住嘴，乌溜溜的眼睛看着里面缠绵的二人。尤其是贺云钧，瞧着他敬仰的将军被人毫无尊严的操弄，李锐年是又害怕又惊惧，但是在几层情绪之下却又有股若隐若现的兴奋。

他的目光从贺云钧沉迷语色，潮红遍布的脸上，游移到那二人连接的地方，这一看，李锐年又是一惊。

贺云钧腿间那处，不仅有男性的象征，他那里比正常男人还多了个东西，他有个属于女子的花穴。而薛淮那根粗长硬屌正把那处操的汁水淋漓，淫液泛滥，透明的液体从贺云钧那花穴处流出来，沾在两人交合处的耻毛上，淫邪无比。

“不……不曾”贺云钧面含春色辩解道，他伸出无力的双臂勾住薛淮的颈子，意图将人拉下来索吻。

薛淮会意，便顺着他俯下腰来，张开嘴含住贺云钧两片嫣红湿润的唇，吮弄一番，舌头探到贺云钧的嘴中，长驱直入，一顿撩拨。亲的啧啧作响，贺云钧浪叫连连，才将人放开。

“你这骚狗说得好听。”薛淮轻笑道，“你难道不想过卖弄这淫穴，骑在下属身上，一边让他们插你，一边让他们叫你将军。”薛淮说着又换了个姿势，把贺云钧一条腿分开，放在地上，单肩扛着他的左腿。

这下，贺云钧门户大开，腿间风光一览无余，贺云钧被薛淮侮辱本该怒气万丈，可实际上激爽万分，薛淮几句话就让他忍不住高潮，腿间兴奋的状如弯钩的阳具，铃口张合几下，射出一股白浊。

贺云钧射完之后，那肉棒仍是精神，花穴深处被薛淮的大屌不停的填满，兴奋的他汗流浃背全身都泛着一层红。

他挺着身，抓着身下天策的红袍，告饶到：“淮郎，你莫要……羞辱我了。我要被你操死…啊………在这了。”

那苍云听了微微一笑，线条硬朗的脸上流着汗，也是一副欲壑难填的样子。苍云沉声开口道：“我不是要操死你，我是要操的你怀上我的种。”

薛淮操弄着贺云钧的花穴，手也没闲着，他捏住贺云钧胸前的肉粒反复捻弄，一双大手肆意蹂躏天策饱满的胸肌。

“你不要……唔嗯……开玩笑，我怀不上的。”贺云钧被薛淮满脸通红，不知是羞是爽，但是他呻吟的浪荡娇媚，便肯定不是怒意。

“我要操的你怀孕下奶。”他抓住贺云钧湿淋淋的胸肉，毫不留情的大力揉捏，手指都现在肉里，：“就是你这对儿奶子，到时候会涨得如同妇人，你的盔甲也塞不下去。”

“而且到了深夜，就涨奶，非要男人嘬弄才解痒。”薛淮说着又是用力掐了一把贺云钧的大奶子。

“呜……啊……”贺云钧仿佛被男人的话语蛊惑，他忽然觉得自己的奶头发张，尤其是乳头上的小孔里面瘙痒难耐。他伸出手摸到自己胸前凸起的乳粒，忍不住用手指掐捏了起来。他用指甲盖抠挖乳头上的小孔，想要解痒，却发现根本无济于事，那里越碰越痒，越痒越碰，结果还是越碰越痒，搞得贺云钧几乎流出泪来。

他掐着乳头，睁着湿漉漉是眼睛，求着薛淮道：“淮郎，这里痒，想要舔。”

“小骚狗，这就忍不住了？”薛淮一边将贺云钧托起，两人面对着，贺云钧坐在薛淮那根灼热硬物上呜呜咽咽的，薛淮亲了亲贺云钧的下巴调笑道。“我是怎么教你的。”

“呜呜……”贺云钧一个身长八尺，体型精壮，统领军营的天策将军，此时被薛淮操的如同淫娃荡妇一般，一丝廉耻也无，他揉着奶子，挺着腰，把胸前肉粒往苍云的嘴边送去，还浪声道：“骚狗这里痒，想要主人舔。”

“这就给你。”薛淮说罢便张开嘴咬住了那被揪得硬如石子的肉粒，舌头卷住那个小东西不住的嘬弄，舌尖将那肉感的玩意拨来拨去，如同嘬奶一般含着，口中津液将贺云钧的前胸弄得湿淋一片。舌头顶住那个乳粒，在顶端的小眼上用力碾磨。

贺云钧被薛淮吸得浑身发软，腿间阳具精神万分，顶在薛淮轮廓分明的腹肌上，马眼处不停的流着淫水，将肉棒沾湿，透明的体液流到两人交媾的地方，被薛淮的阳物沾上，复又送到贺云钧的穴内。

没两下，贺云钧便被薛淮吸得魂丢天外，阳物在没人抚慰的情况下射出一股，白浊的东西全都落在了两人身上。

薛淮那物被贺云钧紧致的花穴嘬弄得万分舒爽，阳物在贺云钧穴内抖上一下，亦是泻出一股阳精。

此时，贺云钧已是有气无力，只得偎着薛淮的身子，将脸搁在他结实有力的肩膀上喘气。薛淮托着贺云钧的屁股，将那玩意从穴里抽出，顿时一股白精从花穴里流出来。

感到异状，贺云钧软绵绵的哼了一声，开口道：“淮郎，你又射在我里面了。”

薛淮探出手，将那股浊液尽数抹到贺云钧白皙的腿根，不甚在意的回口道：“你不就是喜欢这个。”说着他长臂一伸捞起天策的红衣给贺云钧披在身上。

贺云钧闭着眼，环着双臂将人搂在怀里，手上有一搭没一搭的玩弄着苍云冠上的白翎子，轻声道：“好长时间没见你了，别松手，你在抱我一会。”

苍云依言搂着贺云钧，两人头额相抵，没少卿卿我我。

见到这两人在私通，李锐年受到的惊吓可是不小，场中那淫靡的景象又吸引着他目不转睛，就连什么时候庙观里又多了个人也不知道。


	2. 藏策

恶人谷凛风堡的马夫是个哑巴，不仅哑而且瘸，吱吱啊啊讲不出一句话，非得比划变天，才弄明白他说的啥。久而久之，也就没什么人来找他说话了。他一个人拖着瘸腿喂马刷马，清静的很。  
哑巴是会写字的，逢年过节，他那三间茅屋里才热闹起来，凛风堡里的小厮识字的不多，会写字的就更是没有，而小厮们也不敢去劳烦谷里的大人们，所以他们都会找哑巴在红纸上写个字来讨喜气。  
哑巴的字，遒劲有力，落在红纸上，端得是入木三分。  
“哑巴，你听说了吗。”仆役来牵马，穷极无聊对哑巴多说几句：“叶堡主要成亲了。”  
“是和神池岭主曲素姑娘，这几天叶堡主正广发喜帖，邀天下侠士来昆仑庆贺呢。”  
哑巴这厢给赤兔套好辔头，将缰绳给了仆役，才发出一声嘶哑的如同破锣一般的声音，权当是回应了。  
哑巴当然清楚，叶阡要成亲，这是那人前天晚上在床榻上操他时亲口跟他说的。  
“嘿嘿，等那天，你也别在这窝着了，出去给叶阡堡主道喜，没准还有红包。”仆役同他玩笑几句便牵着马去了。  
*  
叶阡大喜的日子就在今日，凛风堡里里外外张灯结彩，没有一处不是喜庆的样子。  
然而这一切仿佛都与哑巴无关，他的马照样喂，日子照样过，只不过大抵是因为要张罗各项事宜，叶阡来他这里次数减少了，而且并没有和往常一样狠狠的折腾他。  
哑巴以为，今日成亲，叶阡肯定要和新人洞房，今夜定然不会再来折腾他，他就收拾了活计，跛着一条腿，早早的回了自己的小院。  
凛风堡前院，敲锣打鼓，丝竹管弦之声不绝于耳。哑巴的小院远离主殿，也能隐约听到些许乐器是声音。只不过，那声音飘飘渺渺，从远处传到他这僻静的小院，倒显得有些荒凉落寞。  
月色如水，哑巴从厨房做了几样菜端出来，放到院里的石桌上，他又从大厨房讨了壶喜酒，和两个酒杯，一双碗筷摆在一起。  
哑巴落了座，给面前的两个杯都斟满了酒，伴着冷清月光和隐约的乐声，自饮自酌了起来。  
不多时，哑巴就觉得脑袋晕沉起来，收了东西就上了床，迷迷糊糊的睡了起来。  
他梦到了多年不曾回忆起的旧事，北邙山下草木青，梦中的人银铠红衣，策马驰骋，一杆长枪在手，守的是山河，戍的是国疆。  
梦里还有一个人，俊俏少年模样，眉目清秀，眸灿如星，会用崇拜的眼神看着他，喊他穆大哥。  
睡梦中的哑巴哭了，眼角流出几滴泪。  
*  
哑巴是被压醒的，他只觉得身上仿佛压着千斤巨石，直叫他喘不过气来。  
哑巴费力的睁开眼睛，就看到面前的凛风堡主。  
那人换下了平时的藏剑衣服，正穿着一套大红色的喜服，还是一样的眸灿如星，眉目如画。  
“亭远……”叶阡醉醺醺的叫了他一声，便往他衣服下面摸过去。  
上次叶阡这般酒醉之后行事几乎要了他半条命去，哑巴心有余悸，下意识的捉住他的手阻拦。  
叶阡被他按住，面色一沉，也不顾穆亭远的推拒，用力扯开他的衣服，一下就把人扒光。  
穆亭远还想拦，双手却被叶阡解下的腰带牢牢绑住。  
叶阡把穆亭远的胳膊推到头顶上压住，另一只手便分开了穆亭远的双腿，挺着胯间粗壮可怖的那物就往穆亭远后穴送过去。  
无论看过多少次，穆亭远还是觉得叶阡那物紫红发黑，狰狞可怕，他这后穴生的紧，未经润滑又干涩，当初粗暴的性事没少让他吃苦头。  
眼看叶阡那话就这么直直插进来，穆亭远到底是被操怕了，在叶阡身下剧烈挣扎，手被绑住用不了力，他就抬起腿想挡住叶阡。  
叶阡出身于藏剑山庄，一柄重剑，也能举重若轻，跟拿片羽毛似得，更别提穆亭远这几下螳臂当车的挣扎，他攥住穆亭远的腿根，把人定在那，开口笑道：“就你这瘸腿还想翻天不成？”  
叶阡撸了几把自己的阳物，对着穆亭远那处就插了进去，口中还不忘奚落道：“你莫不是，以为你是还那叱咤军营的好将军罢。”  
穆亭远听此一言，心中悲切，竟也没在挣扎。  
穆亭远穴中紧致，被叶阡肉刃硬生生的捅开，仿佛整个人从下身开始被劈开，疼得他痛不欲生。饶是他声带断了，也从喉中发出一声悲鸣。  
叶阡在他体内动了几下，也觉得抽送费劲，他一皱眉，在穆亭远臀上掴了一下，骂道：“骚货，凭地紧，是想把你相公夹断吗。”  
穆亭远此时已是痛的两眼含泪，他只得努力放松后穴，好来承载叶阡那巨物。这些年，他也学乖了不少，知道此时应该顺着叶阡，就乖顺的配合，忍着痛，穴儿含着那话，张开双腿盘着叶阡的腰，任他肆意顶弄。  
叶阡在穆亭远体内顶了几十下，觉得那处虽然仍是紧紧夹住他，但是不再干涩，渐渐泌出水儿来。柔软湿热的那处谄媚的含着他的肉器吸允嘬弄，吸得叶阡舒爽无比。  
一时动情，叶阡俯下身子，亲起穆亭远的脸颊，他眼中迷离，雪白的双颊染上漂亮的红晕，口中柔声道：“穆哥，亭远……我喜欢你啊。”  
穆亭远一晃神，还以为又看到了以前的那个人面桃花的少年，他心中蓦地一软，就回应起叶阡的索吻，两条舌，一对唇，缠绵在一起，不知又勾起多少往事。  
叶阡的阳物在穆亭远穴内进出蹭到他的阳心，只觉得肉穴一阵抽搐，翕合的小洞将他那处含得更紧。穆亭远抓着叶阡的手臂呻吟出声，只因他是哑巴，发出的声音半分旖旎色情也无，仿佛深夜母猫发春般刺耳。  
叶阡抱着穆亭远行事，汗流浃背，这番酒也醒了不少，眼中迷蒙之色褪去，露出尖锐刻薄的目光审视着穆亭远。  
“亭儿又在发浪了。”叶阡复又直起身，跪坐在榻上，挺动腰身，猛干穆亭远那处嫰穴，他伸出手，抹掉穆亭远眼角的泪，冷苛讽刺道：“被男人操的这般爽。”  
他摸了一把穆亭远腿间兴奋勃起的阳物，手指圈住那话儿，套弄几番，手便被铃口流出的水沾湿了。叶阡哼笑一声，将沾着淫液的手指插到穆亭远的口中搅弄，两指夹住嘴中滑腻柔软的舌头狎玩。  
“亭儿尝尝你这淫水儿有多骚。”  
“呜呜呜——”穆亭远抵抗无力，只觉得叶阡的手指蛮横的插到他的嘴里，入口是一股苦味，他被迫伏与人下，被任意侮辱，本该觉得尊严尽毁，无颜苟活。  
但是在叶阡凌辱践踏下，穆亭远却又隐隐兴奋起来，耻毛中阳物如勾般高高翘起，淫水流了一腿。只盼得叶阡用那冷清的声调在继续喊他几句好亭儿。  
“你知道吧，今夜我可是成亲了。”叶阡一个挺身将阳物全部送到穆亭远体内，圆润的龟头在肉穴内打了个圈，肉器一下便被湿热的肠肉裹住，穆亭远穴里仿佛有眼井，一被肉棒顶弄就不停的出水儿，又紧致又滑嫩的后穴夹得叶阡舒爽万分。  
“我现在是有妻室的人了。”叶阡声音也有些沉了，染上了几分欲望，变得十分性感。  
穆亭远阳心正好被擦到，一股麻胀感搅的他几乎要射精，脑子满满当当的全部被快感占据，穴中瘙痒不已，恨不得叶阡在狠狠捅他几回，叶阡说了什么他也没听明白，只得呜呜咽咽的应了。  
“我已是人夫，你却还在这里发春勾引我。”叶阡抽出那物，但见他那块几近六寸，龟头硕大，被淫液浸的水淋淋的，热度逼人。  
穆亭远被叶阡出言冷漠讽刺，心中发凉，仿佛有尖刀往他心口上划，鲜血淋漓，然而他的小穴被叶阡操弄的得了趣儿，饥渴万分，只盼得叶阡赶紧插进来，好好操弄他快活一番。  
“你说你是不是淫乱，我的好亭儿。”  
叶阡说着将穆亭远翻过来，摁在床上，扒开他的臀瓣，复又插入进去。叶阡知道穆亭远是个结实耐操的，也不顾及穆亭远的感受，粗长阳物直直插入那处，挺着肉棒飞快进出，将那处插的泥泞不堪，淫汁飞溅。  
穆亭远心中虽然抗拒，但是身体在叶阡的苛责下激爽万分，他整个人仿佛被撕裂一般，一边唾弃自己淫乱，一边却沉溺于这份淫乱的快感。  
穆亭远房中的两对红烛，一直燃到天明。  
*  
叶阡整理好了衣服，仍是那件大红喜服。一点也看不出昨夜与穆亭远荒唐忘情的性事的痕迹。他看了看床榻上蜷成一团了穆亭远，眼中万千情绪。  
曾经，他也曾幻想过，与这个人永结同心，这身喜服也只想和他一起穿了，但是他把一切都毁掉了。毁掉了那个曾经天真的少年，毁掉了那少年心中的烟雨。


	3. 苍策*双性策

这雁门关萧溱守了有十来年，从他九岁入苍云堡算起。  
在那年，萧溱家里闹了饥荒。  
一城的人逃难到了太原，饿殍遍野，白骨满路，萧溱的爹娘将最后一口干粮留给了他，也就在这个时候萧溱成了孤儿。  
在太原讨饭的萧溱正好遇到苍云征兵，按他年纪本是不应该被纳入军营，但是官吏可怜他孤苦无依，眼看就要冻死街头，网开一面，便招了这个小子，把人带到了雁门关，一晃眼就是十六年。  
这次是他从军之后，第一次来洛阳。  
四塞称天府，三河建洛都。苦寒荒凉的雁门关当然比不得繁华的东都，当萧溱第一次踏足洛阳城的时候，入眼的是他从未见过的十里长街，软红香土。  
他被淹没在洛阳城川流不息的街道中，各种声音熙熙攘攘堵住他的耳朵，软红十丈，他仿佛和周围的一切存在于两个世界。  
就在他定定站在街道中心的时候，人群忽然拥挤喧闹了起来，把他带到了路边，一时间，密如繁星的长街在中间空出一条路。  
一面天字大旗开路，一行人驾着马从人群让出的路中驰骋而过，为首的那人，白胄红袖，威风凛凛，纵马飞驰。  
萧溱的目光紧紧追随着那个人，直到他的身影消失在城门内。萧溱推了推一旁茶馆的店小二，问道：“那才那列是谁？”  
提起这个，小二以崇敬的眼神回答道：“这是天策府的的宁远将军，贺兰霈。”  
*  
萧溱作为苍云此队的领军，自然是要去和天策府接洽，同为唐军，天策府的人对他们也是客客气气，礼貌周道。  
但是，萧溱觉得贺兰霈像是在针对他，那个人似乎很不喜欢他，每次，萧溱在营中偶遇贺兰霈，礼貌的与他问好，那个人总是冷若冰霜，面无表情的从他面前走过，把他视作无物。  
萧溱还发现，贺兰霈对他是疏远冷漠，每次都是出于公务，才不得已，十分勉强的叫住萧溱，隔着老远，同他冷冰冰的讲几句话，说完就走，简直对萧溱避如蛇蝎。  
这搞得萧溱丈二和尚摸不着头脑，他到天策，初来乍到，并没有什么招惹到贺兰霈，为什么会得到贺兰霈的敌视。  
贺兰霈对待别人就完全不同了，都是和煦亲近，风趣温柔，在军中颇为好评。在天策营中提起宁远将军贺兰霈，军士们无一不点头盛赞他脾气品行。  
夸赞他世袭爵位，却从不像世家子弟一般娇纵蛮横，反倒是和睦亲善，外加上他身长八尺，相貌端美，军里军外不少少男少女对他倾慕不已。  
*  
一日，营中设宴，一众同席而坐，也不知贺兰霈是不是为了避开萧溱，他选了个与萧溱距离最远的地方落座，席间看都不看萧溱一眼。倒是萧溱悄悄瞟过贺兰霈几次，不过他没瞧几眼就移开视线了。  
酒过三巡，贺兰霈就喝得有些多了，不多时，他便起身离席先行告辞了。  
贺兰霈走后，宴席继续进行，萧溱被同僚灌了几坛酒，感觉有点晕，他找了个托词，从中溜了出来，在营边树林散步醒酒。  
夜风一吹，萧溱清醒了不少，他们苍云守雁门，那里冬日极寒，为了驱冷，苍云都是用海碗盛了烈酒，一口猛地干下去，烈酒入喉，极为呛人，如同刀子一般从喉咙滑过落到胃里，才有些暖意。  
所以，从小萧溱就练出海量，无论几坛，他从未喝醉过。就在萧溱酒意褪去，想要返回的时候，他听到林中传来窸窸窣窣的声响。  
或许是林中猛兽，又或许是可以人士，萧溱心下好奇，就寻着声音，悄悄接近。  
他发现有一个白色的身影藏在在一座丈高巨石后，月光皎洁，将那处照的明晃晃如白昼，萧溱没费劲就看清了对方的相貌。  
那人正是早就离席的贺兰霈。他藏身在巨石的凹陷处，左手捂着眼，另一只手则探入下身裙甲中抚弄，面上则春潮涌动，口中溢出几丝呻吟，他喃喃道：“萧溱……”  
*  
“哦？贺兰将军好雅兴。”萧溱冷静的声音从贺兰霈耳边响起。  
贺兰霈当下心中大骇，猛地睁眼，正看到萧溱在他面前，一身玄甲，几乎与夜色融为一体，那个人正半挑着眉注视着他。  
“呜！”贺兰霈被萧溱撞破自渎的狼狈场面，一时语塞讲不出话来，只是一双眼睛紧紧瞪着萧溱。  
“贺兰将军？”见贺兰霈没有回应，萧溱开口道。  
“这里没有你的事，你可以走了。”马上，贺兰霈恢复镇静，对着萧溱冷言道。  
闻言，萧溱笑了几声道：“可是我刚刚听到，将军在喊我的名字。”  
“并没有。”贺兰霈还是一副冷冰冰的样子，“你听错了。”  
“既然萧将军不动，那某便告辞了”  
贺兰霈像是避开什么瘟疫似的，后背紧贴着石头，试图和萧溱拉开距离，他挪动脚步，欲与萧溱侧身而过。  
然而萧溱却一把拉住了贺兰霈，又把人推回石缝里，高大的身体压过来，把贺兰霈的出路堵得严严实实。  
“贺兰将军逃得到快。”萧溱轻松把人圈在岩石缝中。  
“我已经说过了，没有。”贺兰霈仍是一副毫不动摇的样子，仿佛刚才那个一脸春色自慰的人是个假象一般。“你不要无理取——啊！”  
“贺兰将军一脸正经，可是你的身体却很诚实。”萧溱的手不知什么时候探到了贺兰霈裙甲之下，手指在他勃起的胯间施力按了一下。  
“你！”贺兰霈被萧溱一碰，身体不由自主的软了，只得虚虚靠在石壁上，为了不让萧溱看出来，还欲盖弥彰的挺直腰板，用力瞪着萧溱。  
“在下如何？”萧溱得寸进尺，手指钻到贺兰霈衣服底下，颇凉的手指点在贺兰霈肚脐下的皮肤上，微微用力向他的下腹划去，摸到他已经挺起来的阳物上。  
萧溱的指尖有着习武握刀留下来的粗茧，压在光滑的皮肤上仿佛能擦着火，贺兰霈仅仅是被萧溱这么一碰就经受不住，两腿发软，性器更是兴奋，前端小孔流出水儿来。  
“唔嗯……”贺兰霈不禁红着脸叫出声。  
萧溱听到贺兰霈小声呻吟，轻笑一下，然后他的手指圈住了贺兰霈的肉柱上，轻巧的握住，上下套弄。  
贺兰霈顿时觉得头脑被快感冲击的晕眩，其实萧溱的抚弄并没有什么技巧，也没有很用力，但是心里上的冲击远大于感官体验，贺兰霈两条腿如同踩在棉花上，站立不稳，顺从的被萧溱揽在怀里。  
此时的贺兰霈，如同一只驯服的小兽一般，靠在萧溱胸前，发出甜蜜的哼哼。  
萧溱从未见过这个样子的贺兰霈，眼尾被情欲染得嫣红，目光迷离，姣好的嘴唇沾着津液，水润晶莹。  
萧溱心中一动，欲将贺兰霈的裤子扯下，却被贺兰霈双手拦住。  
“别……不要……”贺兰霈弯弓射箭的双手现在软绵无力，这般虚虚挡着，仿佛欲擒故纵的勾引。而且贺兰霈难得对萧溱言语柔软，萧溱自是没把这句拒绝放在眼里，仍旧把贺兰霈的裤子解开。  
“萧郎…………不要……”贺兰霈却几乎要哭了出来，完了，他身体隐藏了二十多年的秘密，终于被他喜欢的人发现了。  
而之后一想到萧溱将用鄙夷唾弃的眼神看他，贺兰霈几乎心灰意冷，如同陷入万丈深渊。  
但是他又没有决心推开萧溱，因为，单单萧溱一个眼神就能让他全身软绵，蠢蠢欲动。  
更别说，此时萧溱正在爱抚他的身体，他仿佛在沙漠中迷途饥渴的旅人，萧溱就是那一弯清泉，萧溱的一切他都是渴求万分。  
贺兰霈只觉得下身一凉，裤子却已经被萧溱褪到了膝盖，他慌忙用手去遮挡腿间那处见不得人的，但是被萧溱一下握住手腕。  
萧溱的另一只手便摸到了贺兰霈腿间密处，指尖触到一片湿濡，萧溱惊异的咦了一声，让贺兰霈心头凉了半截。  
果然萧溱还是不能接受他畸形的身体，虽然已经料到，但是现实打击仍然让贺兰霈不禁心中痛苦，流下泪来。  
“哭什么？”萧溱亲了亲贺兰霈的眼角，把泪水舔走。“你这样好像我要强奸你似的。”  
对方没有弃他而去，反倒是温柔安慰他，贺兰霈犹犹豫豫的睁开眼，不解地看着他。  
“乖，你不想做就算了，不哭。”萧溱从袖中掏出一条白绢，欲给贺兰霈擦干眼泪，但是贺兰霈的眼睛却是越擦越湿。  
“萧溱。”贺兰霈喊了他一声，就一下子抓着他的肩膀亲了上去，软舌探到对方口中缠绵到一处。  
萧溱起初无防备，被贺兰霈亲了一通，不过不多时他就找回主动权，将那人搂在怀里，为所欲为。  
他将二指按在贺兰霈花穴上，在外面撩人地揉搓，将那娇嫩的肉花磨出水儿来。  
贺兰霈不知他那处如此淫浪饥渴，单单是被萧溱碰一下就瘙痒难耐，花穴里一缩一缩的，盼着什么东西来解痒。贺兰霈在萧溱身上磨蹭几下，口中道：“萧郎，里面你且弄弄。”  
萧溱轻笑一声，朦胧的声音从贺兰霈耳畔传来，说不出磁性撩人“这就等不及了？”言罢，他便探入二指，在贺兰霈那处骚穴儿里抠挖起来。  
湿热软嫩的那处见有异物探进来，便马上紧紧含住萧溱的手指，鲜红的媚肉将那手指讨好嘬弄，淫水汩汩流出，弄了萧溱一手。  
贺兰霈下面被萧溱玩弄，面上也是一片春情，他眼尾染红，眉梢含春，口中喃喃，到底是一副发情的模样。  
萧溱喜欢他这样子，奈何驰名衣甲难剥，真是个看得到吃不到，萧溱心中难耐开口道：“把衣甲解开，我想摸你。”  
说罢他手附到贺兰霈衣结处，贺兰霈嗯了一声，双手主动的解开自己的衣服，自己在他面前宽衣解带起来，口中道“我来。”  
贺兰霈脱了衣甲，白皙的皮肤宛如上好的脂玉，光滑柔韧，在冷清月光下显得秀美柔和。  
他身材也是极好的，肌肉精炼匀称，肩宽腰细，胸肉饱满，两粒乳头还是鲜嫩的粉色，一眼瞧去，便知不似凡品。  
平素行军打仗，汗流浃背，贺兰霈也是和同僚一般赤膊上阵，往日也不见尴尬，但是现在，他脱光衣服展现在情郎面前，却忍不住羞涩了起来，不禁双颊泛红，倒是一双眼睛，含着万千情愫，腼腆万分的望着他。  
萧溱看他乖顺温和，不由想作弄一番，他揽住贺兰霈的腰，摸到贺兰霈腿间肉缝，被淫水沾湿的双指捏住他的花蒂，在敏感的那处用力一掐，就听得贺兰霈呜咽一声，淫穴儿里涌出一股水来。  
“霈儿你的骚洞流水了，想不想要？”萧溱将裤裆中鼓起的那话朝贺兰霈手心里拱了拱。  
“想，好萧郎你快来肏一肏我吧。”贺兰霈头一回讲出这等下流的话，不禁面上一红。  
“不行。”萧溱笑道，“你平日见我就冷着一张脸，可叫我好苦哇。”萧溱佯做为难的借机敲诈道，“除非你帮我舔舔，我才好肏你。”  
“这……”贺兰霈自幼便长在官宦世家，都是别人尊他敬他，他还从未做过这等伺候别人的事来，不由得犹豫起来。  
“贺兰将军不乐意就不做了。”萧溱开口道。  
“没有这等事。”贺兰霈果然上了他欲擒故纵的圈套，急忙辩白，当下便屈膝跪在萧溱身前，将他裤头解开，萧溱火热的那物便一下从裤裆中跳出来，他那物凶悍狰狞，龟头如卵，肉茎粗长，脉络虬曲，是个能夜御十女的好物。  
看得贺兰霈心痒难耐，一张口先略略含住龟头，舔弄挑逗，舌头堵住铃口，将流出的略带苦味的液体咽入口中，萧溱阳物粗硬不能一下吞到底，贺兰霈就用手圈住肉柱，不停套弄。  
萧溱居高临下看着贺兰霈侍弄他那处，柔软鲜红的小嘴费力地吞吐着自己那物，贺兰霈嘴里舌头湿滑柔软，紧紧吸着自己那处，叫他舒服万分。  
贺兰霈端正的脸沉浸在淫欲中，他衣服虽然脱了，但是冠子还未解开，白色的翎子搭在他的背上，严肃正直下却是淫靡放浪，两厢对比，不禁让人血脉喷张，萧溱的阳物在贺兰霈口中又是大了几分，将他的嘴都撑开。  
萧溱托着贺兰霈的下巴，自己挺起腰，一根大屌在贺兰霈口中抽送起来，灼热的那物擦过光滑是上颚，送到喉咙深处，龟头顶在喉口处，直直将贺兰霈操处眼泪来。  
贺兰霈像是经受不住似的呜咽一声，萧溱那物阳刚十足，仅仅是含着他，就把贺兰霈勾得浑身燥热，下面花穴淫水一股股往外流，饥渴得要命。  
但是萧溱却将肉棒抽了出来，贺兰霈就如孩童丢了糖果似的，一阵空虚，他不满的张开嘴想再把萧溱那话舔个够。  
见他贪吃模样，萧溱笑着捏了他红润的脸颊，道：“你道真想把我吸干吗？”  
贺兰霈一时情热，晕头晕脑，全然没听懂萧溱在讲些什么，只是满面红晕，睁着水亮的眼睛，真似个瞳若秋水，脉脉含情。  
萧溱拍拍他的头道：“看着我，我想射你脸上。”说罢便自己握住那根抵在贺兰霈红润香唇上，套弄几下，龟头处就射出一股，落在他的脸上。  
贺兰霈仿若桃花般的脸上沾满了萧溱的精液说不出的淫荡香艳。  
贺兰霈情欲焚身，皮肤从里到外泛着诱人的红，他秀眉一弯，伸出嫣红的舌尖，把唇上的白浊卷到嘴里，低声喃喃道：“萧郎……”  
此番勾得萧溱心头邪火又起，只想得将肉茎塞到贺兰霈小穴里好好将那人肏弄一番，但是又不想早早放过这人。  
萧溱那阳物射过一次，但是丝毫不见疲软，仍是坚硬如铁，他握着那物，在贺兰霈胸前乳头上打圈，滚烫的龟头顶在小小的肉粒上磨蹭，将那肉粒拨来拨去，弄得乳粒上沾满淫水，颤颤巍巍的可怜非常。  
贺兰霈那处被萧溱玩弄，乳头充血发红，穴里也是瘙痒万分，只盼得萧溱将那大屌插进来好好弄弄他，他不禁开口求道：“好萧郎，莫要玩我这里了。”  
“那弄你那儿呢？”萧溱故意捉弄他，装作不解的问道。  
贺兰霈面上一红，羞涩的牵着萧溱的手往他早就淫水泛滥的肉穴里弄，“这里，想要……”  
“要什么？”萧溱逼问道。  
贺兰霈一滞，才低声缓缓道：“要大肉棒插进来肏小穴。”  
“哦，”萧溱见得贺兰霈言听计从，百依百顺的温柔模样，心中虽然欢喜怜惜，但是却更想得寸进尺好生欺负他一番，他开口道：“要谁来肏你呢？”  
贺兰霈此刻羞耻难当地低着头，仿佛被丢到蒸锅里，浑身上下的皮肤都泛着羞耻的潮红，但是他还是忍不住开口道：“好萧郎，亲相公，你弄一弄我吧。”  
“乖霈儿。”萧溱言罢便分开贺兰霈的腿，露出他那处泛着水的淫穴来，扶着阳物慢慢捅进去。  
萧溱那物且粗且硬，沾着淫水润滑，将那处未经人事的花穴肏开来，柔嫩湿软的穴肉将那话紧紧吸住，仿佛一张饥渴的小嘴，舔着他的阴茎讨好吮弄，萧溱心里发坏，插到一半的时候，猛地用力，将肉棒一下全部顶到小穴深处。  
贺兰霈被萧溱一下撞到穴心，快感像是一个霹雳，实打实从身体里炸开，贺兰霈被干得眼前发白，他身体一阵抽搐，穴肉绞紧肉棒，穴里射出一股水浇在他的龟头上。  
鸡巴泡在温热的淫水里，萧溱被他紧致那处绞得舒爽，让他也几乎要射出来，萧溱掐住贺兰霈的腰，一根铁棍似的东西在高潮不断的小穴里继续抽插，将那人肏得淫水直流。  
承受不住高潮时仍然被肏弄的快感，贺兰霈几乎发狂，不禁浪叫起来。  
“萧郎……太大了，呜，小穴要被肏坏了……”在萧溱凶猛的肏干下，贺兰霈只能无力张开腿，露出那处淫水泥泞的小穴任他作弄。“要被肉棒顶穿了……啊啊……”  
萧溱听到他的浪叫，也是血气上涌，一记深顶，将阳物肏到贺兰霈子最里面，却没想到龟头被紧紧吸住，吸住试探地又往里送了送，收获到了贺兰霈更激烈的反应。  
萧溱只知道贺兰霈有个女穴，却没想到，他这里还有个妙处，往里面一撞，便会流水不止，湿热的肉穴不住地吸附。  
“你这里将我吸得这般紧，是想让我射在里面怀崽儿吗？”萧溱压低声音在他耳边问道。  
贺兰霈被萧溱肉棒填的满满的，肏得欲仙欲死，什么礼义廉耻都抛到脑后，他又忍不住抚弄自己的阳物，将那话撸的淫水直流，口中动情地喃喃道：“好舒服……好萧郎……别作弄我了……”  
“我何时捉弄过你？”萧溱明知故问道，“还不是你自己发浪。”说着他拿起贺兰霈的手，牵着向他那处湿濡的花穴摸过去，“你瞧，这里都骚成什么样子。”  
贺兰霈只摸到萧溱粗大火热的那物在自己穴口快速捣弄，将那处肏得合拢不得，媚肉恋恋不舍地绞着肉棒，小洞里流出的淫水将那人下身的耻毛打湿，初经人事的花穴被肏得红肿难堪，媚肉外翻，淫水四溢，是个初承雨露的模样。  
“呜……萧郎不要……好爽…里面又要丢了……”贺兰霈忽然剧烈地扭动，仰起头高声尖叫，浪穴里又喷出一股淫汁，伴着他花穴高潮，前面的阳物也跟着跳动几下，射出一股。  
萧溱也是被贺兰霈那处妙穴死命夹住，他抱着高潮后浑身潮红的贺兰霈抽送了百余下，才抽出来，在贺兰霈腿根处射了。  
事后的贺兰霈还是一副软糯模样，乖顺的依偎在萧溱胸口温存，一副情意绵绵的模样。  
萧溱玩着贺兰霈的乌发，心中忽然好奇，问道：“你是何时属意于我？”  
他这一问，却是让贺兰霈面上羞涩，半晌才支支吾吾的说道：“小时候，在太原，我在街上见到你，那时候我悄悄逃出家衣衫褴褛，你以为我也是乞丐，还领着我去酒楼偷肉吃。”  
萧溱略一皱眉，他幼时确实在太原当过乞儿，遇到同是饿肚子的孩子也会帮衬一把，人多了自然记不清是哪个。  
倒是贺兰霈头一回遇着这事，便深深记住了他，“你都忘了吧，我那时候偷跑出来，在路边饿得发昏，是你救了我，还分给我东西吃。”  
“后来我一直找你都没有找到。谁知道你竟然进了苍云。”贺兰霈依恋地抓住萧溱的手，“不过总算没有错过，在一见你，我就忍不住。”  
萧溱也是回握住，听那人温声细语，缠绵爱意。


	4. 苍策

秦王殿巍峨高大，重檐飞角，宛如山岱般庄严肃穆。  
任谁都不会想到有人胆大包天，敢白日宣淫，行那苟合之事。  
而且竟然是两个男人。  
那两个男人搂在一处，干柴烈火。  
压在下面的是个天策打扮的男子，眉如刀裁，星眸若华，英气的脸庞笼罩朦胧欲色，眼角一抹红晕斜飞入云鬓，显出一丝奇异诱人的妩媚。  
他朱唇润泽，齿如含贝，压抑忍耐的声音从喉咙挤出来。  
这种竭力维持仍然摇摇欲坠的矜持更引得他身上的人兽性大发，胯下凶物捣弄的更深更激烈。  
他身上的是个苍云，黑衣黑甲，一簇絮白雕翎束冠。那苍云只解开了裙甲，胯下性器狰狞紫黑，在身下人的身体里冲撞。  
他双手托着天策的臀瓣，粗糙宽厚的手掌在那两团雪白软肉上揉搓，扯得臀缝间可怜的小洞张开缩小，挤压肉穴内的粗硬性器。  
“萧郎……”  
天策在炙热情欲的冲刷下，断断续续的拼凑出讨饶的话。  
“你、不要再作弄……作弄我了、”  
“啊啊……我不要了……”  
天策哽咽，噙了泪水，眼眶通红，一个仪表堂堂的七尺男儿，流起泪来，真叫人看着怪委屈心疼的。  
苍云倒是铁了心的不为所动，一挺腰硬屌毫不留情的将身下的那具男性的身体贯穿。  
“萧郎……我和那女子不是你、你想的那样……”天策被顶得颠起，摇晃的手臂堪堪揽着苍云的肩膀，不至于掉下去。  
他身体腾空，后背抵在墙面上，被扒的精光的长腿缠在苍云的腰上，铠甲上了铁片硌得他腿根发红。  
苍云充耳不闻，继续发泄一般的在天策身上顶弄，肏得那小洞软绵湿润，淫水四溅，一根驴货样的性器惩戒似的肏弄，胯下囊袋随着大力的顶弄几乎要塞到那淫洞中，发出淫靡下流的肉体啪啪声。  
“嗯？误会？”  
苍云声线低沉又冷酷，磕一磕能掉不少冰碴子，但是却磁性迷人，直直撩人心弦，仿佛醇厚佳酿，不知觉就沉迷进去了。  
“生辰八字都送到你手上来了，你和我说是误会？”  
苍云隐隐有些动怒，眉目越发冷峻。  
“那、那是硬塞给我的。”  
天策试图拢住对方的手。  
“哦，父母之命。”苍云似是宽慰的，神色却愈加刺骨，话也愈加伤人。  
“接下来该不会是媒妁之言吧？你请的谁做媒？小儿姓名想好了吗？”  
苍云长得端正英俊，鼻梁通直，眉目狭长，轮廓有些锋利，他这一番逼问令天策心都凉了半截。  
“不是的，我真的，不是的……”  
天策哆哆嗦嗦的抖着手，努力的抓住苍云的衣袖，面色苍白。  
“你还想骗我多久？”  
天策从来问心无愧，只是这次他心中有疚。  
苍云腾出一只手，捏着天策的下巴，漆黑的眼睛盯在他身上，好像从来不认识他似的，陌生的审视的眼神像刀片割在腾出身上，痛如砭骨。  
“真漂亮的脸，真狠的心。”  
天策紧紧咬着嘴唇，血色全无，苍白无言，垂下眼睫躲避苍云的审视。  
乌黑的眼睫如同墨鸦，抖动翅膀，倏忽飞走，将不能言说的层层心事与爱意带入遥远的远方被人遗忘。  
“可笑我被你骗得团团转，还是要命的喜欢你。”  
苍云双臂环住天策的腰，仿佛一副铁钳子，牢牢的把天策锁在怀中，力气之大恨不得将他融在自己的血肉之中。  
苍云声音激动，眼睛是濒临发疯的赤红：“你干脆把我的命拿去吧。”  
晦暗的角落里，垂落的手也抱住了苍云。


	5. 双策*藏策3P

上官睿才从龙门肃清了了马匪回洛阳，待到把兵将点清交接完毕，已经是黄昏时分。  
长途奔波，他也有些疲惫，潦草清洗了一下，换掉风尘仆仆的驰冥甲冑，披了件素白里衣，也就上床休息去了。  
是夜，月黑风高，端得是个妖气四溢的时辰。一股邪风便将上官睿那个紧闭的房门给吹开了，一个漆黑的身影蹑手蹑脚地进了门，往上官睿床上爬。  
那东西身形庞大，看着毛茸茸的，四脚着地，还拖着个尾巴，不似个人，那玩意前爪刚搭在上官睿床沿上，便被在床上睡觉的那人狠狠打了一下。  
妖物发出一声哀嚎，虽然声音不大，但是听着也怪渗人的。上官睿却是笑了，他揪了一把妖物的毛耳朵，没好气地说道：“小东西，却是会偷袭了？”  
那妖物耳朵被他扯得有点疼，便一个劲往上官睿身上蹭过去，口中不住呜呜叫唤。  
上官睿被他弄得好笑。  
上官睿一扬手，房间内的油灯便都自动亮了起来，明晃晃的灯光下，却将他显得有些个诡异。  
却说屋中亮堂起来，上官睿床上赫然趴着一匹毛皮灰黑的巨狼，整个床铺都被巨狼身躯填的满满当当，估摸着，那巨狼四爪着地能有一个成年男子般高。  
上官睿倒是不惧，他伸手扯了扯巨狼的腮帮子说道：“在军营里不得放肆，赶快变回来。”  
巨狼倒是耍赖似的在上官睿床上翻滚，毛茸茸的翻江倒海。  
上官睿见他那副涎皮赖脸的模样，越发觉得巨狼不争气，一下打到它背上，却是风声大雨点小，一点都没见疼，那匹狼还是安逸自在地在床上勾起爪子，翻着肚皮，一副求撒娇抚摸的样子。  
上官睿又拿他没辙，自己的师弟自己疼，当然是下不去狠手教训，以致今日养出一个骄纵顽劣的小东西。  
这匹狼就是上官睿的师弟，他们本是一座山里同群的野狼，得着机缘，能有人形，在山中待得无聊烦闷，便跑下山投奔了天策府，当起了军爷。  
不过，不比师弟齐晟惫懒，上官睿倒是认认真真做事，待人和煦，又因为他长得美如冠玉，朱唇皓齿，因此军营中风评甚佳。  
巨狼又爬到上官睿身边，低下头颅，往他胸口蹭，两个毛耳朵，蹭的他身上痒痒的，上官睿想推，奈何巨狼体积实在太大，他推不开，只得任他嬉闹。  
然而过了一会，上官睿就觉得不对，巨狼不仅粘着他，它还抱着上官睿的腿，耸动胯下，一拱一拱的，是在爬跨。上官睿摸了摸巨狼的腹下，却是了然了。  
他低声斥道：“小东西，你把我当什么了？”  
巨狼听他语气严厉，委屈巴巴的呜咽了一声。  
“既然是发情了，那还不赶快变回来。”上官睿道：“怎么，想让我也变回本体肏你吗？”  
齐晟本来想着得便宜卖乖，然而他师兄却似不吃这一套。  
一想到上官睿本体那个粗壮的东西，上次插进来几乎要了齐晟半条命下去，射完还会在他体内成结，卡在身体里半天消不下去。  
现在齐晟想起来心中还是一阵后怕。  
一阵妖气裹住巨狼，不消片刻，床上就变出一个年轻的男子，红衣轻铠，是个天策打扮。  
齐晟变成人形，也没变干净，留着头上两只狼耳，支棱着竖起来，怪好玩的。  
上官睿哼了一声道：“不成器。”  
齐晟倒是没把他这句话往心里去，依旧是一副欲火焚身的当样子，直往上官睿身上粘，口中不住道：“师兄，多日不见了，我好想你？”  
上官睿眉毛一挑道：“我不在你又疏于练功，四处留情，不知道多开心，怎么会想我。”  
“师兄，这你可怪罪我了。”齐晟爬到上官睿身上，整个人都压在他的胸口，面色潮红，眉目含春，温声道：“我哪都没去，就想着师兄你了。”  
他一面说着，一面伸出手往上官睿裆下揉，将那话弄硬了，复又掰开自己的穴儿，主动送过去，口中喃喃道：“师兄，帮我泻火。”  
齐晟是成形狼妖，但是偷懒练功，以至于到现在还是狼性未退，每每还有情热困扰。  
这个时候，齐晟都会格外的性欲旺盛，骚的没边，缠着上官睿被翻红浪，行那云雨之事，是个会吸人精气的妖物。  
上官睿又疼爱他师弟，虽然不说，但是什么事都宠着他，把他养的对自己甚是依赖。  
当下，上官睿还按兵不动，齐晟倒是被情热给烧得身上白皙的皮肉泛红，仿佛染着胭脂似的，好不妖媚勾人。  
齐晟变得皮囊好看，剑眉星目，英气十足，因为他比上官睿年纪小，又有着一股年轻的锐气，端得是飒爽凛然。  
但是他现在，满面春色，脸红的发烫，眸中含水，汗湿的乌发贴在颊上，朱红的嘴唇沾着津液，唯有一口雪亮尖牙，还提醒着，这是个妖物。  
齐晟痴痴地呢喃道：“师兄，你肏一肏我嘛。”他引着上官睿的手往自己那处穴儿送过去。  
那处粉嫩肉穴早就饥渴难耐，马上便贪吃地含住上官睿的手指，流出的淫水顺着臀缝流到腿根，晶亮一条痕迹，好不淫靡。  
齐晟主动动了动腰，下身肉柱早就挺起如勾，火热的一根，顶在上官睿小腹上摩擦，龟头流处的清液将上官睿的衣服沾湿一片。  
“师兄……”齐晟红着眼欲求不满，想吃却吃不到的样子，显得他怪可怜委屈的。“师兄，我后面痒……”  
上官睿宠溺的摸了摸他的脸颊，齐晟也垂下头，乖顺的在他手心磨蹭。上官睿见他这幅样子心中一片柔软，他捏着齐晟下巴，一面同他亲嘴，一面掰开他花白的臀肉，将自己挺直的阳物送进他的身体里。  
龟头甫一入洞，嫩穴便将那话含住，紧紧嘬着，肠肉一箍一箍的绞动，密密匝匝怪会吸的。  
上官睿试探地往里顶弄了下，便听得身上的齐晟仰着头，发出一声变调的喘息。  
“师兄，再往里弄弄。”那个发情的小狗子还嫌上官睿捣得不够深，意乱情迷地沉腰往下坐，将那肉器全部吞了下去，齐晟才从喉咙中发出一声舒服的呻吟。  
天策精于骑射，马上功夫自然不差，劲瘦腰身扭起来带劲儿，齐晟跨跪在上官睿身上，摆动腰肢，紧致火热的媚肉吞吐着身下那根肉棍。  
齐晟被肏得湿淋淋的，全身潮红，从嘴唇探出一小截舌尖，上官睿被他勾引着，咬住他的嘴唇，舌头伸到他的嘴里，搜刮津液，两条嫣红软舌翻搅在一起，当真是欲海生波。  
上官睿的那话儿被吸得舒服，龟头一下下都顶在齐晟阳心，引得他不住地带着哭腔喊出来，穴肉跟着一阵紧缩，从深处喷出一股水来，浇在上官睿的龟头上。  
上官睿没忍住，钳住齐晟的腰狠狠往里顶过去，插得那个小策子口中不住浪叫，  
“师兄，不要……啊啊，顶到了……呜…呜……”齐晟身体一阵抽搐，竟是先射了身，猩红的肉棒跳动两下，吐出一股白浊，洒在上官睿腹上。  
高潮后的肉穴也不住收缩，湿热紧致的媚肉咬着上官睿的阳物，上官睿抱着齐晟的腰，往里面送了百余下，才跟着交了精。  
一场完事之后，齐晟情欲虽然稍稍平息，但是还是不甚满足，身体深处的欲望还在不知羞耻的叫嚣。  
齐晟伸出脚丫，勾住上官睿笔直纤细的小腿，粘人得往他身上靠去，口中勾引道：“师兄，我还要。”  
上官睿被他粘得烦，忍不住笑骂道：“小混蛋，真要将你师兄吸干吗。”  
“师弟怎么舍得我的好师兄。”齐晟笑嘻嘻搂着上官睿，发情的阳物活泼泼往他手里拱。  
如此便又是一夜的风流。  
02  
*  
叶舍迦  
*  
齐晟和上官睿这一对师兄弟其实是聚少离多，上面下来调令，连板凳都没焐热就要马不停蹄地赶过去，二人数月不见也是正常。  
上官睿这次倒是在营里歇着没走，不过轮到齐晟点将出征了，他也没出去多久，除净了山中叛匪，就带兵回来了。  
余营二十里，齐晟骑在马上，明明是青天白日，他就是觉得有些个不舒服，惶惶然天上猛然炸开一个雷声，惊了马，齐晟胯下踏炎嘶鸣了一声，不安地踏步子。  
齐晟安抚地拍了拍马颈，待马儿不在躁动，他便勒了缰绳，侧首望过去，现在已然是惊蛰了。  
齐晟一回来就觉得上官睿不对劲，具体他也说不上来在哪不对，但是狼性的直觉就是这么提醒他。他听闻在他出去的这些天，营里来了一拨藏剑的，说是给送来一批新打制的兵器。  
齐晟心中道难怪在军营里看到这么多穿黄衣服的，正在他走神的时候，脚下没看路，一下撞到个人。  
还未等齐晟做什么反应，对方却先冲他一揖手，“在下无意冲撞，还望不要见怪。”  
齐晟看到对方也是个黄衣服的藏剑，双眸剪水，螓首蛾眉，相貌是无可挑剔。  
不知为何就是有一股说不出的冷意，明明这人举止彬彬有礼，目光温善看不出恶意。  
齐晟对他点点头，算是招呼他，之后便各走一边，错身过去了。只是齐晟仍然，觉得那股冷意还在围绕着他。  
入夜，齐晟躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，他心里有事就想找他师兄商量，于是齐晟又偷偷摸摸的溜到上官睿房中去了。  
然而这一去可让他撞见了师兄上官睿被一个男人抱着行男女之事。  
那两人坐在床上，贴咋一块儿，对方从上官睿身后搂着他的腰，一下一下地挺动，把上官睿顶得一晃一晃的。  
齐晟看见，上官睿如同小儿一般，坐在那人怀里，双腿被掰着往外叉开，胯间肉器勾着，被身后那人撞得龟头涨红流水，不住往前戳刺。  
上官睿红着眼，头发散乱，冠子早就被丢在一旁，一头乌发散下来，粘在颈上，他被肏得失神，口中告饶道：“好舍迦，你慢些……我受不住了……”  
齐晟从未见过这样的上官睿，他的好师兄一直都是成熟知性，从来都是他上齐晟，哪有被肏得这般狼狈样子。齐晟就觉得自己师兄着实是秀色可餐，腹中不免燥热，一股火从下体直往小腹蹿过去。  
上官睿身后那男子一面顶弄着阳物，一面讲道：“你这般好样子全被人瞧去了，你知道吗？”  
“谁？”上官睿觉得此时应该警觉，但是后穴被叶舍迦不停地顶弄，舒爽万分，让他一时分不开心。  
叶舍迦对着隐藏在房梁上的齐晟说道：“师弟还不快出来？”  
“阿晟？”上官睿见到齐晟时有一瞬间的慌乱，他连忙敛了腿，揪出被子遮了，不叫齐晟见他这幅放浪样子。  
然而齐晟却是一丝不差的都瞧见了，他心里就有些不平，凭什么外人看得，我却看不得，他憋着嘴开口道：“师兄，偷食吃。”  
“你这小崽儿胡说什——啊……”上官睿一句话还未讲完，穴内阳心被叶舍迦龟头擦到，爽的他呜咽着叫出声。  
“阿睿，师弟可不是这么想的。”叶舍迦往齐晟那瞧了一眼，这次齐晟看清了那男人的相貌，正是白天那个藏剑。  
那人现在的气质与白日大相径庭，眉宇之间尽是邪佞妖气，他冷峻薄情的眼睛像极了蛇。  
藏剑勾唇笑起来，他对着齐晟道：“师弟想不想也来尝尝你师兄？”说着他把上官睿遮羞的被子掀开，露出上官睿遍布红色咬痕的身体，和修长匀婷的两条长腿。  
叶舍迦便伸出手将上官睿腿根分开，现出春囊下那处含着阳物，被肏得媚肉外翻楚楚可怜的穴儿来。  
齐晟似被惘住了，他眨眨眼睛，脸颊泛红地往上官睿穴口摸过去，指尖触到湿热柔软的媚肉，齐晟好像被烫到了一般，不禁心头打鼓。  
“师兄，我想肏你。”齐晟还跟撒娇似的对上官睿说道。  
“小东西，想欺师灭祖不是。”上官睿虽是后面被人给插得欲仙欲死，但是嘴上却是不肯放松一点。  
“阿睿不乖。”叶舍迦撩开上官睿的头发，与他肌肤相贴亲昵道：“一见师弟来了，你那处就将我咬得紧紧的直流水，不是想要他肏你？”  
齐晟这厢也扮起委屈起来口中道：“师兄不爱我。”  
“不是……我不……”上官睿急急辩解着。  
“是不想师弟肏你，还是不爱师弟？”叶舍迦逼问道。  
“师兄，就一下，就让我肏一下，好不好。”齐晟跟个小狗似得往上官睿身上蹭，他蹙着眉撅起嘴，一副没肉吃可怜巴巴的样子。  
虽然他面上可怜，手却不老实，已经悄悄抚上上官睿的阳物，手指在茎身上来回抚摸，拇指在吐水的铃口上搓弄。  
上官睿忍不住发出一声着着春色的呻吟。  
齐晟更是得寸进尺起来，他抹了脂膏，将两指从肉穴的缝隙中伸进去。  
上官睿穴中本就有叶舍迦的阳物，又有齐晟二指作祟，忍不住叫痛，叶舍迦低下头一面舔咬上官睿的脖颈，一面轻声安慰道：“不痛，不痛。”说着他便将阳物往外拔了一些。  
上官睿忍过头一下，到不觉多痛，还有余力与叶舍迦话到：“你当是哄小孩？”  
“我是哄小狗儿。我那两根你不也一同吃过。”叶舍迦也往上官睿穴中塞入一指，帮着齐晟行事。  
齐晟见他二人打情骂俏，心中不禁泛上醋意，他潦草扩张了一番，见差不多了，便换上真家伙，撸了两下，扶着往上官睿穴中送进去，同时，他张嘴一口咬住上官睿的锁骨，在光洁的皮肤上留下鲜红的吻痕。  
上官睿甫一被插入，肉洞里含着两根东西，被撑得满满当当，又被齐晟压着，就觉得喘不过气来，还没等他适应，身体里那两根便动起来，将他顶得两眼翻白，汗流浃背。  
“呜……不要……别一起……”上官睿四肢无力地软在叶舍迦怀里，不住地浪叫，“阿晟，慢点……师兄要被肏坏了……”  
“师兄，就喜欢这样的是不是？”齐晟晃着腰，赌气一般地尽可能折腾上官睿，见他的好师兄被肏弄的遍体发红，留下口水，就让他欲罢不能。  
一旁的叶舍迦到不似齐晟一般毛头小子似的急色，他慢慢的晃着腰，每一下都顶在上官睿穴中妙处，那小穴中的软肉就抽搐着吸上来，直叫人欲仙欲死。  
“阿睿，被你养大的小狗咬了，感觉如何？”叶舍迦轻笑着低声问道。  
“呜……好舍迦，别再捉弄我了，”上官睿此时已经软成一汪水，软绵绵，汗津津，仿佛在棉花上飘，“……我要被你们肏死在这儿了……”  
齐晟听了却是更用力往上官睿阳心撞过去，不给上官睿喘息的时间，  
“不……别，别往那顶……啊啊！”上官睿仿佛被蛰到了一般，被齐晟捅到阳心，激得他几乎在叶舍迦怀中挣出来，上官睿被两人弄得激爽难耐，流出眼泪，失态的哭叫起来。  
齐晟看着他深陷欲海的师兄得意的笑了一下，便低下头含住上官睿胸前鲜红挺立的乳珠，舌尖来回拨弄，不时还合上牙齿碾磨，直把那处咬得充血发胀，照顾不到的另一处，他就用手指捏着掐弄。  
只叫上官睿哭泣呻吟之声更大，几乎哭破了嗓子。  
叶舍迦也伸出手，冰凉的手指圈着上官睿的性器灵巧的套弄，没一会，上官睿就在二人的侍弄下丢了精。  
叶舍迦将一手的白浊抹在上官睿腹肌上，调笑道：“阿睿，怎么这么敏感了？非得两根才满足你？”  
上官睿此时身上充满了情事的慵懒，他眼角发红，勾出一丝媚意，张口道：“你不要胡说。”  
齐晟见他二人粘腻，争宠似的贴到上官睿身上撒娇：“师兄，我还想要。”  
上官睿没力气揍他，便只佯怒的瞪他一眼道：“小东西。”  
齐晟趴在上官睿身上笑嘻嘻道：“师兄疼我。”  
如此又是一夜春宵。


	6. 藏策

扬州马商驿站的格局和其余三处主城是不同的，迎面一个大柜台，里面存着热水和马草，用来刷吗喂马，也备着几坛酒卖给人，赚点小钱。侠士们赶路闲余下来，便买上一捆马草，几十金，不贵也不便宜。  
我从二十岁就在这扬州马商驿站当伙计，郭掌柜说我样子傻，所以也不让我做旁的，我从此就整天在柜台里，十分单调无聊，只有天策到店里才可以笑几声，所以至今记得。  
天策是个从东都北邙山出来的，但是他和那些有钱军爷不一样，他就是一穷二白，时常一文钱都没有，骑的马也是桃李马，喂得马草是百脉根。  
天策生得高大，身长八尺，长得也还行，有鼻子有眼的，但是他是个PVP，一穷穷三代，手法又不好，骑着桃李马插旗都被锤的满地找牙，连个装备都没得修，便能常常见到他头上红须须杂乱耷拉下来，盔甲破损，就连红色袍子都洗的发白，上面有破洞都没得补。  
天策虽然是个没钱买外观，丑兮兮的彩笔，但是他活泼而且骚话多，天策一到，所有喂马的侠客见到他便笑道：“天策，脸上又添新伤疤了，是不是又被锤了。”  
天策不理他们，对我说，“赊账一捆百脉根给桃桃。”便拿出几金。  
他们又故意高声嚷道：“你连马都喂不起了，卖屁股给叶大少，换马草喂马。”  
天策睁大眼睛说，“你怎么这样凭空污人清白……”  
“什么清白，我前天亲眼看见你被叶大少捉住，往院里拖。”  
天策便涨红了脸，头上红须须竖了起来，争辩道：“换马草不能说卖屁股！天策为了马草，卖个屁股算什么……”接着便都是什么难懂的话，比如，“老婆山庄，老公府。”“策藏策藏，越钙越强。”又说什么，“我是直男，人比头上须须直。”  
引得众人都发出哄笑，店内外充满了快活的空气。  
听人家背地里谈论，天策原来也是有钱的，但是他实在菜鸡，手法垃圾，人又非，pve不愿意带他，PVP又不会打，一段都上不去，于是越过越穷，比丐帮还不如，险些个去主城要饭，幸而，叶大少是他青梅竹马，有时候会给他几捆皇竹草，天策都感激涕零的接着。  
但是叶大少又会算计，不做白工，每每都要和天策睡过一通才肯关照他，带他竞技场上上段，刷刷币，给他修个装备，带他吃个好的，到此时，天策才面色红润，有新衣服穿，枪才磨得雪亮，桃李马有得皇竹草吃。  
就是那几天，他走路姿势实在不雅，挨操的腿都合不拢，更别提骑马。  
天策喝过半碗酒，涨红的脸色渐渐复了原，旁人便又问道，“天策，你当真是直男吗？”  
天策看着那人，显出不屑置辩的神气。他们便接着问道，“那你怎么还和叶大少卖屁股，第二天起不来床呢？”  
天策立刻显出颓唐不安的模样，面如土色，嘴里胡言乱语，说道都是他太大了，活又不好，我又打不过他，他还说带我十二段，一晚上都没停。  
在这时候，众人都哄笑起来，店内外充满了快活的空气。  
在这些时候，我是可以附和着笑，掌柜是决不责备的。而且掌柜见了天策，也每每这样问他，引人发笑。  
天策知道不能和他们讲话，便只好找我这个看着老实的。有一回，他问我道：“你识得马草吗？”  
我略一点头。  
他说，“识得，我便考你一考，马草有几种。”  
我想，连个情缘都没有的，也配考我么。便转过脸去不再理会。  
天策等了很久，很恳切的说道，“不知道罢？……我教你，记着，将来交易行有用。”  
我暗想，我一个明教，要什么马草，养什么里飞沙，劫镖不就完事了么，又好笑，又不耐烦，懒懒的回答他道：“谁要你教。”  
天策显出极高兴的样子，两个指节扣起来敲着柜台，点头说，“你不知道了吧，马草有四种……”  
我愈加不耐烦了，拉上帽子走远。天策刚想开口，见我毫不热心，便叹了口气，显出极为惋惜的样子。  
有几回，附近的正太萝莉也凑过来赶热闹，围住天策，天策便给他们抱抱举高高，完事孩子们还不走，围住他，眼睛望着他的桃李马。  
天策慌了，迈步将桃李马挡住，说道：“不能骑我老婆。”  
于是这一群孩子也都在笑声里走散了。  
天策是这样使人快活。  
有一天，大约是七夕，掌柜在慢慢的剥马草，忽然说，“天策长久没有来了，他还欠一捆百脉根。”  
一个喝酒的小厮说道，“他怎么回来？他又被叶大少捉住了……”  
掌柜：“哦！”  
“他总说自己是直男，这一会，是自己发昏，说桃李马是他老婆，被叶大少听到了，这话是说得的么……”  
“后来怎么样？”  
“后来，先是被扒光衣服日，后来又是被绑起来日，再到最后，被日的下不来床。”  
“你怎么清楚？”  
“他在叶大少那叫的整院都听得见。”  
“后来呢？”  
“睡都睡了，当然是成亲，被娶了呗。”  
七夕之后，一天比一天热，我也抱着个冰桶，不愿意撒手，一天的下半天，没有一个顾客，我正扇着扇子，忽然听得一个声音，“一捆皇竹草给桃桃……”  
这声音极低却很耳熟，看时又全没有人。站起来向外一望，天策便倚着柜台坐着，他脸色发红，衣服虽然严实，但是脖颈上净是被嘬的红色的咬痕。他见了我，又说道，“皇竹草草。”  
掌柜也伸出头去，一面说，“天策么？你还欠一捆百脉根呢！”  
天策很颓唐的仰面回答道：“这……下回还清罢，这一会是现钱，马草要好……”  
掌柜仍同平常一样，笑着对他说：“天策，你又被叶大少睡了！”  
但他这回却不十分分辨，单说了一句“不要取笑！”  
“取笑？要是没睡，你怎么站都站不稳？”  
天策低声说道：“跌的……骑马跌的……”他的眼色，很像恳求掌柜不要再提。  
此时已经聚集几个人，便和掌柜都笑了。  
我捆好马草给桃李马喂了，天策从兜里摸出几金，放到我手里，我数了数，对他说道：“多了。”  
天策又面露尴尬的说道：“求你帮个忙，把我扶到马上。”  
我奇怪问道：“你爬不上去吗？”  
天策踟蹰的说道：“我屁股疼……”  
我把多出来的钱藏到腰带里，沉默着把天策趴着放到马背上，拍了一下马背。  
在旁人的哄笑声中，桃李马哒哒的走了，颠得天策一上一下的。  
自此以后，又长久的没有见到天策了，到了年关那，掌柜去下赊账的粉板擦掉天策，说：“天策欠我的钱，叶大少已经还清了。”  
我道现在终于没有见到天策了，大约叶大少已经承包了天策终身的马草了。


	7. 藏策

*  
“阿哥，你看我带谁回来了！”  
叶绮正在房中将抄好的经文晾干，就听到外出远游的叶纭忽然回到山庄，在外面大呼小叫。  
叶绮被扰了清净也没气恼，他细心的把经文整理好才信步来到庭院，问道：“纭儿，怎么还这么喧闹。”  
“哥哥！”叶纭一见到他哥哥，便扑了上来，将人抱住，说道：“你看看谁回来了！”  
说着他便往庭下一指，叶绮顺着他的指尖看下去，便发现了那个远远站在阶下，柳梢丛中的那个人。  
对方穿着轻便衣服也挡不住瑰姿玮态，他背上背着一杆枪，鲜红的枪隋垂下来，流苏摇晃，他对着叶绮绽开一个笑容道：“绮哥。”  
叶绮楞了一下，才缓缓回道：“瑜淙。”接着他隔着一院春华，痴痴望着夏瑜淙，半晌才嚅动嘴唇，喃喃道：“你回来了……”  
“嗯。”  
夏瑜淙同叶家兄弟，本是表亲，夏瑜淙的娘姓叶，是叶家兄弟的亲姨母，和个天策成亲去了洛阳，军旅漂泊，一个女人带孩子日子过得苦，有时候卢妻会带着夏瑜淙回藏剑娘家生活。  
夏瑜淙就是和叶家兄弟一起玩到起来的，待他十来岁才和他娘回洛阳，投奔他父亲。  
兄弟多年未见，自然要庆祝一番，他们三人把酒言欢直到深夜。  
“绮哥，怎么没见嫂子？”席间，夏瑜淙好奇问道，早在多年叶绮就成亲娶了个老婆，此番直到现在还没看见，夏瑜淙着实好奇。  
叶绮沉吟了一下，说道：“阿沁几年前走了……”  
“……”夏瑜淙低声道：“节哀……”  
“无妨……”席间气氛一下沉寂了许多，叶绮瞧了一眼天色，便对他二人说道：“现在很晚了，舟车劳顿，你们去休息吧。”  
夏瑜淙点点头，便和叶纭一道起身离坐。  
叶纭对他兄长道：“哥哥，我去给瑜淙安排房间。”  
叶绮握着酒杯对他们点点头，便由着这二人一同去了。  
叶纭一到客房房内，便将夏瑜淙抵在墙上抱住，叶纭把头搁在夏瑜淙肩上，黏黏糊糊的撒娇道：“媳妇儿……”  
夏瑜淙犹豫了一下，也展开手臂搂住叶纭，他有些羞缅的红了脸，压低声音说道：“小心别人听到……”  
叶纭一使力轻松的将夏瑜淙推到在床榻上，整个人压倒他身上任性道：“我不管，这里是我家，谁敢听。”  
说着他便手上摸到夏瑜淙的腰带，将其解开，褪下他的裤子，意欲行事。  
夏瑜淙担心这里人多嘴杂，被听了去，他也不敢大声叫唤，只是咬着嘴唇小声哼哼。  
床上的夏瑜淙很配合，他主动的脱了衣服，揽上那人，把自己的身体送出去。  
屋子里没有燃灯，但是月光皎洁如霜，将屋内照的亮堂。  
叶纭清楚的看见夏瑜淙躺在他身下，被抚弄性器时，脸上露出的难耐情态。他眼尾仿佛沾染上了桃花一般的红色，斜长入鬓，更显他肌肤白皙。  
夏瑜淙的阳物被叶纭圈在手中套弄，不一会便挺直流出水来，叶纭冲他笑了一下，眉眼轻佻，一副风流模样。  
叶纭低下头双手把住夏瑜淙的阳物，伸出舌头往那涨红冒水的龟头舔了过去，唇瓣包住顶端，舌尖抵在小孔上往里钻。  
果不其然，叶纭听到夏瑜淙忍不住夹带着哭腔是细声嘤咛，宛如一块拨子在瑶琴上轻轻撩拨，弦儿微颤。  
看到夏瑜淙如此驯顺，叶纭便有些个得意，卖力侍弄口中那物，红舌黏连着淫液在肉棒茎身上舔吸，就连下面两个精囊也被一并照顾到了。  
叶纭忍不住在夏瑜淙大腿侧咬了一口，不几时，那处隐蔽的嫩肉上便浮现出一个红印，跟标记似的，叶纭看着喜欢，复又往柔嫩的那处舔了舔。  
夏瑜淙习得天策武学，常年马上作战，腿上肌肉紧实匀婷，线条流畅漂亮，他颀长的一双白腿，被叶纭推开，屈膝踏在床上锦被中，胯间阳物沾着晶莹的淫液怒张挺立，股侧一处鲜红的咬痕，一副任人欺凌的样子。  
夏瑜淙受不了叶纭看他的眼神，晶亮的明晃晃一对招子，搅得人心旌荡漾，他伸出手揽住叶纭的脖子送上唇去，两条舌缠绵在一处，滴下透明的津液来。  
叶纭掰开夏瑜淙两片软绵臀瓣，手指抹了软膏往那处穴儿送过去，夏瑜淙那处早就被叶纭尝的通透，手指一伸进来便被火热的嫩肉咬住，叶纭曲动手指在里面抠挖几下，软膏便化在穴里成了水。  
叶纭在紧致火热的肉穴里复又动了几下，看弄得差不多了，便提枪上阵。  
他将夏瑜淙一条长腿折了，握着膝弯扛在肩上，自己就着手中淫液自己撸了两下，挺腰送到夏瑜淙腿间密处。  
甫一进入，夏瑜淙红着眼哼了一声，他眼中含着泪，朦胧晶莹，充满依恋。  
他张了张嘴，似是无声默念叶纭的名字。  
叶纭心中缱绻情动，没忍住将坚挺火热的那话儿一下挺入湿软的小穴内，夏瑜淙一下受不住，手指抠着身下被子，仰头小小的呜咽了一声。  
红罗软帐中，传来暧昧细碎的呻吟，浸着仿若蜜糖般的春情，甜到心脾里去。  
情动之时夏瑜淙还是没叫出声来，他只是在叶纭那话儿顶进他的小穴，往他阳心捣弄的时候，紧紧咬住被子，流下津液将雪白被角洇湿一块。  
夏瑜淙同叶纭做那事的时候，有个约法三章，不得点灯，不得出声，不得在露在外面的皮肤上留下痕迹。  
起初叶纭觉得这三条有些古怪，但是又觉得夏瑜淙脸皮薄，一时可能接受不了这床上情事。  
而且当时是叶纭对夏瑜淙死缠烂打，将直人掰弯，才追到的老婆，便由着宠着他了。  
他俩好了半年，叶纭恪守成规，当真还就真没点过灯，讲过话。  
却说另一头，叶绮一个人坐在水榭中举杯邀月，心中不知所想，半晌他胳膊支着头，在石桌上睡着了，手中白玉杯悄声滑落在地上。  
第二日，叶绮是被夏瑜淙喊醒的，那人小心翼翼的推搡他的肩膀道：“绮哥……？”  
见叶绮睡得深沉没有反应，夏瑜淙又试着喊了一声，过后，叶绮还是没什么动静。  
夏瑜淙见此时尚早，没有仆从过来打扰，私心想和他多相处一会，便没怎么认真把人叫醒。  
夏瑜淙瞧着朝思暮想的人的容貌，一时壮了胆子，俯下身，嘴唇在叶绮脸上飞速的碰了一下。  
一旁鹊鸣，似是惊动了叶绮，过了一会，他才动了动眼皮悠悠转醒。  
叶绮第一眼便是瞧见了夏瑜淙站在他旁边，似乎是想把他喊醒


	8. 藏策*出轨

“好浚儿，亲娘子……你让我亲一口呗”叶念曦按捺不住，青天白日便搂着苏浚欲行云雨之事，他环抱着苏浚嘴对嘴儿亲过去。  
苏浚欲拒还迎，红着脸小声道：“你这个不知羞的，昨晚还没要够吗？”  
叶念曦嬉笑道：“好苏浚，你要勾得我死在你身上了。”说着他把人压在床上，一下扯开对方的衣服，手便不老实的往苏浚裤裆揉过去。  
苏浚喘息着，胯下那处已经半硬，在腿间鼓起一块，他也馋的要命，扳着叶念曦的肩膀，与他缠吻道一块儿，两条鲜红软舌勾在一起，仿佛交尾是蛇，搅得欲海生波。  
叶念曦喘着粗气，与苏浚额头相抵，鼻尖相碰，灼热的吐息洒在对方唇上，他笑着唤道：“媳妇儿……”  
苏浚羞得满面通红，同他打情骂俏道：“休得胡说！”  
叶念曦一面给他扒着衣服一面道：“一日夫妻百日恩，我同你睡了百日，还不是夫妻么？”  
苏浚一哼声口中嫌弃道：“你就是个打铁的，别来占便宜。”  
叶念曦搂着苏浚亲了一口调笑道：“是了，我这打铁的自然配不上将军夫人。”  
叶念曦本是出身藏剑山庄，他来洛阳初来乍到，他父亲本意是让他外出历练一番，好回家继承家业，结果他可到好，直接历练到人妻床上，自从和苏浚勾搭上来，他便不务正业，整日与苏浚胡闹。  
床榻上的苏浚早就动情，性器被抚弄时，脸上露出的难耐情态。他眼尾仿佛沾染上了桃花一般的红色，斜长入鬓，更显他肌肤白皙。  
苏浚的阳物被叶念曦圈在手中套弄，不一会便挺直流出水来，一副欠肏的饥渴模样。  
叶念曦冲他笑了一下，眉眼轻佻，十二分的风流模。  
他低声道：“浚儿，我这手艺还行？”  
苏浚已经被他摸得全身发烫，情欲难耐，他扭着腰往叶念曦怀中送过去，嘴中却是犟道：“尚可。”  
叶念曦听罢复又露出一个令人捉摸不透的笑容，他低下头双手把住苏浚的阳物，伸出舌头往那涨红冒水的龟头舔了过去，唇瓣包住顶端，舌尖抵在小孔上往里钻。  
果不其然，叶念曦听到苏浚忍不住夹带着哭腔是细声嘤咛，宛如一块拨子在瑶琴上轻轻撩拨，弦儿微颤。苏浚一面哭着一面呢喃着叶念曦的名字，显得他楚楚可怜的。  
看到苏浚如此驯顺，叶念曦便有些个开心，更加卖力侍弄口中那物，红舌黏连着淫液在肉棒茎身上舔吸，就连下面两个精囊也被一并照顾到了。  
舔到精囊下的会阴处，苏浚全身抖了一下，浪叫出声来。  
叶念曦忍不住在苏浚大腿侧咬了一口，不几时，那处隐蔽的嫩肉上便浮现出一个红印，跟标记似的，叶念曦看着喜欢，复又往柔嫩的那处舔了舔。  
苏浚习得天策武学，常年马上作战，腿上肌肉紧实匀婷，线条流畅漂亮。  
他颀长的一双白腿，被叶念曦推开，屈膝踏在床上锦被中，胯间阳物沾着晶莹的淫液怒张挺立，股侧一处鲜红的咬痕，是一副任人欺凌的样子。  
苏浚后背靠在床柱上，这个姿势让他门户大敞，悉数都给叶念曦瞧了过去，苏浚不由得红着眼睛，忍不住央道：“好念曦，别折磨我了。”  
叶念曦垂下头贴到他耳畔，热气吹到苏浚耳洞中，甚是暧昧，他声音沉稳好听，自是有一股风流，所以才哄得苏浚心甘情愿与他上了床。叶念曦开口道：“叫我一声好相公听听。”  
苏浚便听话的开口道：“相公，郎君……好念曦……”苏浚语气软糯，仿佛沾着蜜糖，甜到心脾，叫人心生怜惜，但是又让人忍不住想要欺凌。  
叶念曦被他哄得高兴，也顺着他，便掰开两片软绵臀瓣，手指抹了软膏往那处穴儿送过去，苏浚那处早就被叶念曦尝的通透，手指一伸进来便被火热的嫩肉咬住，叶念曦曲动手指在里面抠挖几下，软膏便化在穴里成了水。  
叶念曦在紧致火热的肉穴里复又动了几下，看弄得差不多了，便提枪上阵。  
他将苏浚一条长腿折了，握着膝弯扛在肩上，自己就着手中淫液自己撸了两下，挺腰送到夏瑜淙腿间密处。  
甫一进入，苏浚红着眼哼了一声，他眼中含着泪水，朦胧晶莹，明晃晃一对招子，勾人的很。  
叶念曦心中缱绻情动，没忍住将坚挺火热的那话儿一下挺入湿软的小穴内，苏浚一下受不住，手指抠着身下被子，仰头呜咽了一声。  
红罗软帐中，传来暧昧细碎的呻吟，浸着仿若蜜般的春情。  
他俩正要没羞没臊接着往下行事的时候，屋外传来一个声音高声道：“阿浚，我回来了。”  
苏浚一听立马面色大变，他一下子推开身上的叶念曦道：“他回来了，你快走！”  
叶念曦却是不似苏浚一般畏惧，他道：“就是天王老子来了我也不怕。”  
苏浚一拧眉怒道：“行行好，念曦，是那卢奕回来了，你且藏一藏，算我求你！”  
说着苏浚敛了衣服，把叶念曦推到衣柜中悄声央道：“念曦，你在这躲着别出声。”说罢便慌张的把柜门掩上，急匆匆出去迎卢奕。  
苏浚把衣服穿上，又用手把头发拢好，才笑盈盈的迈出门槛，把卢奕迎回来。  
他见了卢奕，露出一个微笑，勤快的给卢奕倒了杯热茶，口中问道：“师兄，你怎么提早回来了？”  
卢奕无精打采的将手中的枪放下，安静的接过茶又放回桌上道：“只是回来采办，没多久又要回去的。”  
“嗯。”苏浚本想把枪接过，但是还没碰到，卢奕就抓起那杆长枪紧紧握住。“这次回来要多久啊？”  
卢奕看了一眼桌上摆着的三个用过的茶杯沉声道：“阿浚，有客人来吗?”  
苏浚一愣，讷讷道：“刚刚李道长来借醋，小坐了一会，我给倒了杯茶。”  
卢奕沉沉一点头说道：“阿浚，我公务繁忙，就不在坐了，我先回军营看看……你……”  
卢奕猛地抬头，苏浚看到他眼中全是鲜红的血丝，面容痛苦的扭曲着，卢奕嘴唇嚅动，似是如鲠在喉，半晌他声音低哑的说道:“你……你有事就去军营找我……我……我……等你……”  
说罢他便抓起枪，头也不回的走了。  
且说卢奕，是苏浚的同门师兄，都是天策府出身，使得是长枪，骑得是骏马。  
他本是奉师命同苏浚成亲，是个老实正直的人，就是他不懂什么男女之事，娶了新婚老婆也搁在一边，自己跑去雁门关跟着苍云一块守城，端得是不解风情。  
卢奕其实是早一天回洛阳的，兴冲冲回到家，却发现床榻上有别的野男人和苏浚同谐鱼水之欢，听到苏浚在床笫之间的与那人的柔情蜜意，卢奕却是再也没有勇气敲开那扇门了。  
卢奕心中苦涩难言，刚刚苏浚满面春情的样子一直在他脑海挥之不去，他拐进一家酒馆，要了几坛酒，便如同无数伤心之人一般，借酒消愁起来。  
他人已经酒气冲天，酩酊大醉了，但是为何却还是觉得心中有苦难言，堵在喉中，都说一醉解千愁，但是为什么放在自己身上却是不顶用呢。  
卢奕抱着酒坛又哭又笑，状若疯癫。此时却听到一声诧异，“阿奕？”  
卢奕听到有人喊他，醉眼朦胧的望过去，他挤挤眼睛，费了好大劲才看清对方，喃喃开口道：“薛哥……”  
薛柯快步走上去，一把扶住摇摇欲坠的卢奕，温声关怀道：“你怎么了？”  
他没想到甫一问出口，卢奕就忍不住掷掉酒坛，抱住薛柯的腰，失声痛哭起来。


	9. 苍策

薛雁灼收到凛风堡加急密信便立刻赶到帮主这里，准备把消息呈上，然而门外侍卫却对他道帮主正巧在办事，薛雁灼一看侍卫的眼色便明白了一二。  
当下，他就不在多问，拄着盾，怀中抱着陌刀刀柄，倚在朱红围墙上闭目养神。  
约莫等了三炷香，才有侍卫对他通报道帮主请见。薛雁灼这才将刀盾交给侍卫，被搜了身，没带什么利器，才被放进去。  
一路穿过几个拱门回廊，才见到帮主的书房，薛雁灼在红漆雕花门外甫一站定，就听到里面传来一声，叫他进去。  
薛雁灼便推门入室，绕过侧厅的屏风，才见到帮主正坐在乌木书桌后等着他。  
薛雁灼对帮主作揖道：“帮主，凛风堡来信。”说罢便信拿了出来，双手呈上。  
帮主把信接过，撕开火漆，抖开看了。  
薛雁灼正准备退下，却听到里屋屏风后一阵淋漓的水声，没过多久，就从那里走出一个年轻的男人，他皮肤红润，眉目英俊，乌发还是半湿的黏在颈上，一身红衣裹在身上，揽住腰身。  
那人一见到薛雁灼便露出一个笑容，水雾似的眸子闪过一丝捉摸不透的光。  
薛雁灼倒好似没见到对方，专注地看着前方，等着帮主下令。  
男人也只是稍稍瞥了薛雁灼一眼便迅速转开视线，来到另一边恭敬待命。  
帮主对着信略一沉吟便道：“阿凛。”  
“在。”那个男人闻声便往前踏出一步。  
帮主接着道：“枫华谷战事吃紧，我要前去支援，把副帮主之位交给你，在我不在的时候你全权管理。”  
“是。”李凛拱手领命。  
“阿凛，你先退下，我和雁灼还有事要商量。”  
“好。”李凛便退了出去，只留下帮主和薛雁灼。  
等只剩下两个人的时候，帮主语重心长开口道“雁灼，你就先在帮会按兵不动，等时机成熟在将他们一网打尽。”帮主布略道。“我们坐收渔利将枫华谷纳入囊中。”  
“是。”薛雁灼说道。  
不多久，薛雁灼也从帮主的书房退了出来，走出侍卫把守大门，行到朱红墙下，一双不知从什么地方伸出的手把他拽到偏僻的角落里，垂下的葡萄藤蔓挡住了他的身影。  
对方贴在薛雁灼身后，一手遮着他的眼睛，贴在他耳畔轻声道：“别动。”  
此时薛雁灼冰山一般的脸才略有松动，他哼笑一声道：“凛儿……”  
李凛放下手，薛雁灼一转身便将他抱在怀里，伸出双臂搂住李凛。  
“你要走吗？”李凛把头枕在薛雁灼肩上问道。  
“暂时不。”  
“嗯……”李凛还想再多抱一会偷情，没想到薛雁灼先把人拉开。  
李凛似是不满的说道：“雁灼……”  
“人多嘴杂，过过瘾就行了。”薛雁灼拍了拍李凛的头，语气中不无宠溺。  
“明晚我等你。”李凛悄声道。  
“好。”  
*  
薛雁灼背着刀盾在帮会里点兵筹备，却在转角听到有人趁休息的时候在嚼舌根。  
“李凛有什么能耐，不就是一副好脸。”  
“长得好，能爬帮主的床，地位自然节节高升，当上副帮主，飞沙关不就他说了算。”  
“你识得什么，听说天策精通骑术，腰扭起来多带劲儿。”  
“宁吃仙桃一口，不吃烂杏一筐，真想也肏他一顿，尝尝天策府军爷的滋味，不知是否真那么销魂。。”  
“你啊，癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉。”  
“呵。”  
薛雁灼听了一会，才一如既往冷着脸从他们面前经过，那群人顿时噤若寒蝉，一声大气都不敢出。  
*  
夜半三更，只有巡夜的灯火还亮着。  
早在清晨，天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，帮主便领着人快马加鞭离开了。  
夜深人静，李凛刚将床上的帐子放下了准备歇息，不防却被人从后抱住，李凛一看那双伸到他腰前环住的双臂便面上带了笑意道：“雁灼……”  
他将手附在薛雁灼漆黑的鎏金玄甲上轻轻抚摸。  
“嗯……”身后的人低声应了。  
“你这身铁疙瘩真硌人。”  
“脱了就不硌了。”说着薛雁灼便探出手解开李凛的衣服，腰带，衣服，一件件落到地上，不多时，李凛便只穿着一见里衣了。  
薛雁灼手甲带尖，鹰喙似的锋利，冰冷的在李凛皮肤上划过去，在莹白无瑕的皮肤上留下一道若隐若现的红痕。  
李凛垂下头，理好的头发滑到脸庞，薛雁灼的手继续作祟，往下便圈住李凛胯下阳物抚弄起来。  
苍云手甲手指处也附着尖锐的玄铁，然而掌心处为了方便抓握，却是用上好的犀牛皮打磨，已是李凛阳物在薛雁灼套弄下忍不住挺起，龟头膨胀，顶头滴下淫水儿来，把漆黑的皮质手套上弄得湿淋淋，一片晶莹。  
薛雁灼用拇指虎口夹着李凛涨红的肉棒搓弄，冰冷坚硬的玄铁片压在滚烫的龟头上，冷热交织的快感让，李凛忍不住颤声叫出来。  
李凛不禁面上一片嫣色，绯红着脸颊，他伸出手，把着薛雁灼的手，自己淫乱的扭起腰，性器在他手里顶弄，淫水将薛雁灼掌心沾湿。  
“又饿了？”薛雁灼调笑着问道。  
李凛挑眉一笑道：“饿得很，恨不得吃人，你给不给我吃？”  
“那要看你淫穴吃得下还是吃不下我的大东西。”  
李凛听闻，旋即趁薛雁灼没防备把推倒在床榻上，圆润光滑的屁股坐在薛雁灼腿间鼓起来那处，他头上两条雪白翎子垂在双鬓旁，秀眉轻佻，神采摄人。  
早在薛雁灼抚弄李凛性器的时候，李凛后面的肉洞食髓知味，早就迫不及待泌出淫水，湿了半个屁股，穴心里湿湿痒痒的，想要个东西来通一通解馋，现在隔着一层衣服就是薛雁灼粗长我肉棍，直挺挺戳着他的屁股，滚烫坚硬，勾得李凛忍不住扭腰，穴眼在那鼓胀的地方磨来磨去。  
李凛舔舔红唇，红口白牙，像是能吸人精血，“今夜便是要试试薛将军能不能行了。”  
薛雁灼闻声弯起两片薄唇笑道：“平日爽到叫我相公郎君，现在就是薛将军了。”  
“叫将军还是好听的。”李凛趴到薛雁灼身上，犬齿咬着他的两片嘴唇，一面道：“畜生，混账，你都是。”  
“畜生就是肏得你。”薛雁灼一把掀翻李凛，把他摁在床榻软被中，往他挺翘的臀瓣拍了一掌，瞬间臀肉上便泛起一片红。  
李凛惊叫一声，双腿便被掰开了，薛雁灼尖锐手甲往李凛腿间一模，抬起粘连着粘腻淫液的手，冷笑道：“都骚成这副模样。”  
说罢他把手指拿到李凛面前，捏着他的下巴便塞到他嘴里，坚硬的爪子在口腔中搅动，夹起湿红软舌玩弄。  
“唔嗯……”李凛猝不及防，被迫含着薛雁灼的手指，口中麝香似腥味却是让他更为兴奋，口水涎液从嘴中流出，沾到下巴脖颈上，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，胯间阳物更是翘起，几乎贴到腹上。  
湿软的舌头似蛇一般缠上薛雁灼的手指嘬弄起来，李凛忍不住细细地舔过玄铁手甲指缝，将那些淫水一并吞到喉中。  
李凛眼睛泛红，含着眼泪，乌发凌乱，白翎散在艳红的丝绸枕榻上，一副春情痴态，好不淫靡。  
“妖精。”薛雁灼哼声声音饱含情欲，显得有些低哑危险。  
听到此言，李凛挑起一遍眉梢，对身上的人勾了一个媚眼，露出妖妩的笑容。  
“找死。”薛雁灼声音都低沉危险了一分，他的眼睛闪着光，像是什么猛兽。  
“你若把我肏死在这也算本事。”李凛一笑含着几分春情，几分放浪。  
“记住你说的话，好凛儿。”薛雁灼一把捞过李凛，衣服也没脱，只解开裤头，露出尺寸雄伟的那处。  
薛雁灼的肉根龟头硕大，肉茎粗长，凸起青筋，勾起如弯刀一般，是个能把人肏得欲仙欲死的傲人巨物。那根狰狞的肉茎在李凛腿间小穴蹭了几下，沾了些淫水便一下捅入那汁水淋淋的软穴里面。  
不给李凛适应的时间，薛雁灼便挺着腰往他身体里撞过去，圆润的龟头擦过肠道里的软肉，引得肉洞一阵痉挛紧缩。  
身体甫一被展开，李凛忍不住呻吟一声，滚烫粗大的阳具将娇嫩的肉穴顶开，李凛蜷起脚趾，大腿用力的绷紧，将薛雁灼的腰紧紧夹住，大腿内侧的软肉经不起玄甲剐蹭，没几下就被磨得充血发红。  
“呜……好涨，好难受……”李凛难耐的磨蹭，口中浪叫道。  
“这就受不住了吗？”薛雁灼挺动着腰，狠狠撞入李凛骚穴里面，享受火热肉褶密密匝匝的吸吮。  
而李凛被肏得失神，口中已经组不成句子，只能断断续续的淫靡呻吟。  
李凛全身灼热，汗水从皮肤上留下来，仿佛从温泉水中泡过再捞上来一般，湿红水润，滑溜溜的，衬得皮肤仿若凝脂。  
薛雁灼大力掐着李凛的腰，把他钉在自己的鸡巴上，坚硬的手甲在李凛无瑕的皮肤上印下几道红痕。  
“啊……太快了……好烫……呜呜……”李凛被薛雁灼干得几乎甚至崩溃，两眼翻白，口中流下津液，他骚心猛地被薛雁灼阳物撞到，身体一下子抽搐起来，腿间阳物一抖，射出一股白浊。  
随着李凛前面的高潮，他后面的小穴顿时收紧，泥泞不堪，薛雁灼拧着眉，加大了顶撞力度，精囊在李凛臀肉上拍得啪啪作响，一阵凶狠的顶弄过后，薛雁灼硬是在抽搐的肉穴里捅出条缝。  
然而灭顶的快感却是让李凛吃不消，他已经射出阳精，精囊一时没有存货，然而阳心被猛烈戳弄，一股射精快感，如同附骨之蛆啃噬他。  
李凛顿觉不妙，他推拒着薛雁灼的肩膀，哭着张口讨饶道：“好雁灼……不要干了，饶了我吧。”  
薛雁灼倒是还有余裕将李凛的手拿开，捏着他的指尖，放到嘴里咬，他嗤笑道：“叫我。”  
“好相公，郎君，”李凛被肏得流着口水，哭闹道，“你饶了我吧。”  
“晚了，”薛雁灼无耻的继续往李凛那处要命的地方狠狠干过去，肏得他啜泣连连，上下都不停流水儿。  
“啊啊啊……不要！畜生！”积累的快感如同饿虎一般扑倒他身上，将他啃食殆尽，阳心被戳弄着，然而精囊却无物可射，李凛尖叫着，肉茎迅速抖动，却是出来一股透明的尿液，淅淅沥沥的从龟头流下来。  
此时的李凛已经是泪流满面，口水也忍不住流下来，他双眼无神的瘫在床上，仿佛化成一汪水。


	10. 唐策*双性策

“碧玉破瓜时，郎为情倾倒，”  
乐坊中娇媚的舞娘打扮妖娆，身姿轻盈，明丽的双眼含着秋波，向着贺兰霂那送过去，柔柔的仿佛春日的细雨。  
揽月坊中一片的纸醉金迷，京城里的达官显贵来这里寻欢作乐，外面世界的一切都与这里无关。  
这里的景致最为奢华高雅，这里花娘最美最温柔，这里的乐师弹奏的曲子最动听，普天之下没有一个地方比得上揽月坊能给人带来快乐。  
然而这个快乐之地却不是人人都能进去的，非得是有权有钱才能做得揽月坊姑娘入幕之宾。  
贺兰霈便是能够来去揽月坊的权贵中的一个了，虽然他入了天策，军中严令不得出入风月场所，但是放在他身上却是管不住的，贺兰氏是开国元勋，手握兵权，是一方节度使，地位自然尊贵，因此自然来得了这个销金窝。  
而他现在所处的正是揽月坊最高处的露台上，和风惬意，夜色华美，画舫上挑起灯，宛如白日，身旁一株株富贵牡丹开得正艳，雍容华贵。  
“婉转郎膝上，”舞女轻移莲步，仿佛飞鸟一般轻巧的落在贺兰霂的怀中，她红唇明丽，发丝乌黑，是个美人。  
“何处不可怜。”  
而现在美人正一边唱着艳曲儿，一面投怀送抱，贺兰霈作为一个风月场的老手，自然没有轻慢佳人，他伸出胳膊一下便揽住了舞娘的腰。  
他笑意盈盈的，脸庞在烛光映衬下更显英俊。贺兰霂生得阳刚，眉毛英挺，丰唇秀鼻，又加上他胯下那物据传粗如豹尾，能夜御十女，自然能招得不少女人喜欢，他也是个来者不拒的，没少和花娘有露水情缘，是个欢场有名的登徒子。  
但是贺兰霂有个怪癖，那就是他行床事的时候是不脱里衣的，只解开裤头，然而他只需露出粗长那一根，便叫无数男女拜倒在他脚下。  
这舞娘自然也是无数人中的一个，夜风中飘着美酒的香气令人沉醉，舞娘软在贺兰霂结实有力的胸膛中，美靥羞红，衣衫半褪。  
贺兰霂已经解开了她的衣服，手掌中揉搓女人的双乳。  
“军爷，不要呀。”女人半是娇羞半是调情的娇嗔道，“温柔些，奴家受不住。”  
“嗯？”贺兰霂眉峰一挑，“这就不行了？”  
“我……我……”舞娘这句话还没说出来，人却是双颊爆红，一下晕过去不省人事了。  
旖旎气氛迅速冻结成冰，贺兰霂收敛表情，立刻戒备起来，锐利的眼睛扫视可疑之处。  
他检查了一下女子，发下她身后颈上有一枚细小的银针，应该是淬过毒的东西，贺兰霂把舞娘放在一旁，拿着枪站起，对着夜色朗声道：“阁下好功夫，为何不一现真身？”  
然而回应他的只有画舫之下缥缈的丝乐之声。  
贺兰霂不敢掉以轻心，揽月坊是个画舫，驻停在江畔，四处没有能够隐藏的建筑，能够才这种地形下还能神不知鬼不觉的打出暗器，此人武功定然不低。  
揽月坊舞娘并没有什么价值，这人定然是冲着他来的，对着舞娘下手，说明他本事够高，能够取贺兰霂性命，但是却又不杀，难道是有事要谈。  
那为何还不现身……  
贺兰霂有些想不通了。  
只是敌暗我明的处境让一贯掌握先机的贺兰霂十分不适应，性命被人威胁十分不舒爽。  
然而贺兰霂的受难并没有到头，戒备提防没多久，他就觉得头有些晕，怕是被人下了药。  
咣当一声，贺兰霂手中长枪没握住掉在地上，贺兰霂本人也没好多少，他四肢无力的跌坐在地板上的蒲团软垫中。  
这回他倒是没有摔倒，因为有个人接住了他。  
那是一双带着尖锐利爪的手，上面附着冰冷的手甲，是一双杀人无数的手，沾着看不见的血腥。  
贺兰霂虽然手脚使不上力气，但是脑子还算清醒，他一抬头便看到了对方。  
那是个唐门，蓝黑束身的刺客衣服，精铁面具压在左脸上。  
贺兰霂看着他问道：“是你？”  
“不错。”唐门回答。  
“那么阁下所为何事？”贺兰霂虽然不喜欢这种被人掌控的被动态势，但是还是不得不向现实低头。  
唐门也没有和他绕弯子，直接说道：“将军可知悬赏榜上你的人头已经到十万金了么。”  
“哦？我却是不知。”贺兰霂听着懂了一二，他一转眼珠，就知道是谁给他上了悬赏。  
前几日，他同一个富家子争一名花魁，那人浪荡不堪，贺兰霂想都没想便出手把人揍了，大抵是富家子气不过，所以在背地里向杀手买他一条命。  
只是这个刺客贺兰霂却是捉摸不透了，既然拿了钱，何不直接索命，却是如此大费周章。  
这般想着，贺兰霂身体却是又有些不对劲了，他忽然浑身燥热难耐，胯下阳物半硬，好端端发起情来。  
“你又对我下什么药！？”贺兰霂厉声质问道。  
唐门看着他，面容隐藏在面具之下，没有说话。  
这回贺兰霂却是冤枉唐门了，唐门虽然给贺兰霂下过一回药，但是这回却是无辜的。  
此处正是烟花柳巷之地，为了助兴，酒里自然会放一些壮阳的药，不过药性不大，然而这药中有一味却是和唐门给他下的药犯冲，因此药性温和的壮阳药一下子变成了猛烈的春药。  
“畜生。”贺兰霂自然是不知其中曲折，只以为是唐门对他下手，当下就忍不住暴脾气骂了出来。  
“军爷嘴巴何不放干净点？”唐门才想给贺兰霂解毒，却被无礼辱骂心中有些不满。  
他一身本事精湛，杀人如麻，从不失手，是个自傲的人，敢侮辱他的人还没说出一个字便被一发追命见血封喉，再也喘不出一口气。  
“呸！”贺兰霂又是骂了一句，这也怪不得他脾气暴躁，他身上中了春药，药性极烈，仿佛在他心窝上堆篝火，焚烧他的身体，他已经汗出如浆，衣服湿湿的贴在发热的皮肤上，胯下巨物直挺挺硬着，在裤裆中撑起一大包，  
欲火焚身却找不到发泄的口子，搅得贺兰霂理智断弦，恨不得找个洞插一插灭火。  
“军爷若是礼貌一些，在下或许还能给军爷缓缓。”唐门慢悠悠的讲着话，反正中药的不是他，他自然可以为所欲为的逗弄贺兰霂。  
说罢他便揽住贺兰霂滚烫的身体，贴近他，有些情不自禁的亲了一下贺兰霂的脖颈。  
贺兰霂这里却状况极为不好，不止腿间那个难以启齿的地方渐渐流出水来。  
他觉得自己下体涨的就要炸开了，邪火越烧越旺，如果不是手上使不到力，他早就暴起摁住眼前这个唐门泻火了。  
“如何给得爷缓缓？”贺兰霂被春药烧得粗着嗓子沉声问道：“你撅起屁股，给我好好肏一肏吗？若是你摘下面具长得漂亮，爷还能多赏你几个钱。”贺兰霂也说不上为何，就是想激一激这个唐门，叫他也生气。  
唐门闻声却是出乎意料的笑了，他还真就抬手将面具摘下来，露出一张倾国倾城的容颜。  
这个唐门长得美貌，秀眉挺鼻，明明一对招子看得人心神荡漾，周围月色都比不上他的容貌，只是他开口却是搀着冰的，冰冷危险叫人不寒而栗。  
“唐夏砚。”唐门说道，“记着肏你的人的名字，待会别喊错了。”  
“畜生，你要做什么？”贺兰霂顿觉不妙，怒声呵斥道。  
唐夏砚却撩开贺兰霂的裙甲，在他屁股上重重拍了一下惩戒，他道：“说错了。”  
贺兰霂气的怒发冲冠，厉声道：“我要杀了你！”  
唐夏砚听了忍不住莞尔，问他道：“你现在自身难保如何杀得了我？”他说着将贺兰霂身上的裙甲一件件脱了，没一会贺兰霂就光裸着上身坦胸露乳了。  
他的身体上交错着一些细小的浅色疤痕，肌肉匀称饱满，显得他的身体充满男性魅力，而且这具充满魅力的身体正在发情，火热滚烫，蜜色皮肤上细细的渗出汗珠粘在乳尖上，秀色可看就是这样的。  
“将军有副好身材。”唐夏砚摸了摸贺兰霂的身体说道，“不知将军这腰是否像坊间传闻一般扭起来有力带劲呢？”  
“放屁！”贺兰霂骂道，“无耻混账！还不将我速速放开。”  
唐夏砚听他说完，却忍不住笑出来，他附到贺兰霂耳边低声道，“这可做不到啊，将军，在下这里硬了。”  
说着他拿着贺兰霂的手往自己腿间摸过去，贺兰霂本来是抗拒的，但是他中了药，只得任由唐夏砚摆布，手被那人捉着，伸到他裤子里，被迫握着别的男人的性器，屈起五指给那人撸弄，被强迫着给另一个男人手淫。  
唐夏砚那话儿在裤裆中竖起来，笔直粗壮，热的烫手，龟头上的小孔流出淫液，打湿了贺兰霂的掌心。  
贺兰霂虽然风月场纵横很久，但是却也没有给别人撸过，这种伺候人的事情他还是头一次做，然而他却觉得说不上恶心，心中还有一丝不知从何处冒出来的渴望，下身隐隐流出水来。  
贺兰霂没曾想自己会有这番变化，当下他就红了脸，支支吾吾骂道：“你是个变态么，怎么被男人摸还会兴奋。”  
唐夏砚咬了一口贺兰霂的耳垂，轻声哼笑，热气吹到贺兰霂的耳洞中，“将军不也是硬了。”  
贺兰霂不习惯何人耳鬓厮磨，他偏开头，红着脸说道，“变态。”  
唐夏砚分出手来将贺兰霂抱在怀中，也摸到了他的性器隔着裤子揉弄，没几下，贺兰霂便发出细细的喘息，脸颊泛红了，他身上的春药也稍稍缓解了一些。  
唐夏砚看差不多了，便挑开贺兰霂的裤子，打算给他脱下来。  
然而却遭到了贺兰霂剧烈的反抗，他往对方脸上打了一巴掌，用力把唐夏砚推开，气喘吁吁的骂道：“滚开！”  
唐夏砚被他打得脸上浮现出一片红痕，但是贺兰霂手上无力，红痕没得一会便消去了，即使如此，唐夏砚也是心头怒火熊熊，他有些失了理智，把贺兰霂揪起来，抓着他的翎子，把人脸摁到一旁红漆柱子上，扯下贺兰霂的裤子，毫不客气的照着贺兰霂屁股狠狠打过去。  
唐门手甲带着铁片，锋利沉重，打人可疼得很。  
贺兰霂在天策中，常年骑御，臀肉结实，屁股挺翘，这回被狠揍一顿，没两下贺兰霂就被打得臀尖发红，肿了起来，看着怪可怜的。  
然而被打屁股，贺兰霂身体中却升腾出一种扭曲的快感，随着唐夏砚巴掌的落下，臀肉被打得啪啪作响，他身前的性器却是更为兴奋了起来。  
他嘴上叫骂着，胯下阳物却兴奋的流水，无处宣泄的欲火却是缓解了些，贺兰霂感到震惊，但是身体却很享受被虐待，他一面挣扎，一面却将屁股送上去叫他打，吃痛的呻吟声中隐隐带上了旖旎的媚色。  
唐夏砚却是听出来了，他贴到贺兰霂耳畔问道，“军爷，这么喜欢被我打？”他说着圈住贺兰霂的阳物缓缓撸动几下，“军爷这都湿了，很兴奋吗？”  
“淫贼！快放开我！”贺兰霂后颈被人摁着，脸贴在柱子上，一副狼狈的模样，这才稍稍取悦了唐夏砚，没那么生气了。  
唐夏砚收回一只手臂，偏着头咬掉手甲上的暗扣，摘下了手套，他活动了一下手指，捏住贺兰霂的下巴，贴上去与他嘴对嘴儿亲在一起。  
贺兰霂先是抗拒，紧闭嘴唇，不叫他有缝可入，唐夏砚就张嘴咬他的唇，湿滑的舌头往唇缝里钻，不多时便撬开贺兰霂的嘴，在他口中大肆搜刮一番，把人亲的喘息连连。  
贺兰霂被迫与男人接吻，那人也不带怜惜，来回肆虐，亲的他有些缺氧，头昏脑涨，双腿更是无力，他忍不住小声我呜咽了一声，听着委委屈屈的。  
看见贺兰霂态度软化，唐夏砚松开了钳制的手，转而继续抚弄贺兰霂的阳物，去了一层皮甲，手指触摸肉体的感觉当然更为撩人，贺兰霂的阳物躺在唐夏砚手中，炙热滚烫，沉甸甸的很有分量，他借着性器流出来的淫水润滑，给贺兰霂来回套弄，另一只手往贺兰霂的后穴探过去。  
然而唐夏砚却在贺兰霂下体处摸到个不得了的东西，他似是不信，拨开那两个肉瓣指尖探进去抠挖了几下。  
“不要……呜……不要碰我……”贺兰霂私处一被碰到，他整个人就颤了一颤，背上的肩胛骨抖动着，好不可怜。  
唐夏砚却是没有理他，他将中了药手无缚鸡之力的贺兰霂翻过来，那人身体上隐藏了二十多年的秘密便暴露了。  
那个人赤裸着身体，光洁的皮肤上汗水淋漓，他阳物挺立着，然而在阳物之下，却是有一个女人的花穴，两个肉瓣遮掩下粉嫩的穴口，正滴着晶莹的骚水。  
“我要杀了你！”贺兰霂最不想让人看到的秘密就这么被人发现了，他流连风月就是为了欲盖弥彰，只要人们说起他，便都会想到他百人斩的宝贝，而不永远不会知道他还似个女人一般有个花穴。  
他骄傲自负，受不来屈居人下，受不来别人的同情可怜，所以一直掩藏着身体上的秘密，然而却被一个唐门轻易制服，轻易翻看自己的身体，自尊心让贺兰霂无论如何也忍受不了。  
“军爷这处原来有个美穴，不知滋味怎么样。”唐夏砚手指复又探入贺兰霂腿间花穴处，并起二指插了进去，火热的媚肉马上涌上吸住他的手指。  
“我要杀了你！”贺兰霂的身体中了春药，只顾着追逐快感，从未被触摸过的花穴被唐夏砚手指奸淫也能产生莫大的快感，慢慢流出水来。  
他四肢无力不得不倚着柱子，贺兰霂红了眼睛，断断续续的说道，“我要杀了你，将你抽筋扒皮，曝尸荒野……”  
“那在下静候。”唐夏砚一面将手指增加到四根，一面低下头去咬他的脖颈，在上面印下一个个吻痕。  
虽然贺兰霂嘴上这么说着，其实他的身体却更期待唐夏砚对他做的事，下体的肉棒直戳戳的，马眼怒张着，不停的流出淫汁来，他下面那张小嘴也是紧紧的咬着唐夏砚的手指，盼着更大的东西干进来。  
“呜……轻点……”不知是摸到了什么地方，贺兰霂爽的留下泪来，压着嗓子求到。  
“好。”唐夏砚看差不多了，便换上自己的家伙。唐夏砚人长得漂亮，他那东西却也是生得好看玉瓷似的，虽然他那处白净但也粗壮傲人，硕大的一根，一晚上不知能满足多少人，叫多少人欲仙欲死。  
贺兰霂忍不住多看了几眼，暗暗吞了下口水，花穴期待的张合了一下。  
唐夏砚握着肉棍，龟头在贺兰霂肉唇上磨了几下，沾了不少花穴流出来的淫水，炙热的阳具蹭到肉唇上，烫的贺兰霂一缩，无意识的叫出声来，小穴里流出一股水，浇到唐夏砚鸡巴上，把两人私处都弄得湿漉漉的。  
“呜……呜……”贺兰霂像是被抓住弱点的狼一样小声哼哼。  
“军爷是想男人了吗？是不是想让人狠狠的肏你，干得你下面喷水，肏到你怀崽？”唐夏砚一面挺着阳物在穴口处磨蹭，一面附到贺兰霂耳边讲一些床笫见的粗言秽语。  
然而贺兰霂在听了这些话之后却是更为亢奋了，身体不由自主的发热，渴望，他仿佛被丢到一锅沸水中蒸煮，浑身上下都泛着潮红。  
“你不……要说了……”贺兰霂忍不住捂着脸，挡住自己在人身下的一副饥渴的淫态。“快肏我行不行……”  
“那你叫我一声听听。”唐夏砚要求道。  
贺兰霂犹犹豫豫，沉着着嗓子试探的喊道，“……夏砚，”  
唐夏砚满足的咬了一口贺兰霂的耳垂，贴到他身上，又湿又硬的阳物一下子捅到贺兰霂花穴里面，一寸寸开括他的身体。  
滚烫火热的东西又硬又大，贺兰霂那处又是从未经历过人事，他忍不住仰着脖子，后脑抵在柱子上，尖叫出声，他手上使力攥住唐夏砚的肩膀，“不……不要！”  
唐夏砚却是没听他的话，还是按着自己的节奏，坚定不移的用肉棒展开贺兰霂的花穴，等到全插进去，唐夏砚才停下。  
而此时贺兰霂却已经泣不成声了，他眼眶发红，脑子发懵，大腿根肌肉不由自主的抽搐着，软绵绵的使不上力，只得靠唐夏砚揽着才不至于滑落到地上。  
“这么紧，在下是拔了军爷的头筹么？”唐夏砚问道。  
“你……无耻混蛋！”贺兰霂颤声骂着，身体却背叛他将那阳物吸得更紧，穴中软肉缠上去，一缩一缩的讨好那东西。  
唐夏砚沙哑着声音说道，“军爷却是有个美穴叫人心甘情愿死在你身上了。”他那话儿被吸得舒爽，贺兰霂穴里多水，湿滑温软，也紧的可以，是个消遣的好去处，唐夏砚阴茎又胀大几分，将嫩红肉褶撑开。  
贺兰霂难耐的呜呜道，“你怎么又大了……不要……”  
唐夏砚却是没答，他揽着贺兰霂的肩膀，挺起腰撞过去，粗长的东西在肉穴里捣弄起来。  
“啊……啊……”贺兰霂被顶得颠了起来，脑袋一下一下的磕在后面的木珠上，他全身上下是黏黏糊糊的汗，头上的红色翎羽粘在胳膊上绕了一圈，衬得蜜色的皮肤更加令人食指大动。  
唐夏砚托起贺兰霂的腰，将他往上抬了抬，方便阴茎抽送，他干得又狠又猛，那根东西都是一下顶到最深处恨不得阴囊都塞到那根小洞里面去，之后又迅速的抽出来，只留着个龟头卡在穴口，这般猛烈的抽送甩出不少花穴里的淫液，将两个人下身都弄得湿乎乎的。  
贺兰霂被肏得挺着腰，头无意识的向后仰，胸前的乳头便送到了唐夏砚唇边，唐夏砚也没客气，张嘴便咬住他的乳尖，舔掉上面有些咸的汗水，将那乳珠含在唇齿中，碾磨一番，不出意料听到贺兰霂发出一声销魂的哭泣声。  
唐夏砚继续苛责那两个肉粒，掐住又捏又咬，没一会那里就硬如石子，充血发红，沾着汗水和唾液，显得晶莹可怜，仿佛两颗剔透的红石榴籽儿。  
“你这里被吸也会兴奋吗？”唐夏砚操弄着他，在玩弄他乳尖的间隙出声问道，“你这里也会同女人一样一碰就流水吗？啊？阿霂，告诉我？”  
“呜呜……不知道……我不知道……”贺兰霂终于控制不住大声哭叫起来，那东西又大又烫，撑在他的肉穴中，每一下抽送都仿佛要把他贯穿，贺兰霂受不了这么大的刺激，脑中一片空白，他一面浪叫一面摇头回复。  
“你真可爱。”见到贺兰霂的痴迷情态，唐夏砚撩起他汗津津的黑发在他额头印上一个亲吻。  
贺兰霂当即脸颊爆红，他期期艾艾的说道，“要肏就肏，怎么还亲起人来了……这么无耻的……”  
唐夏砚笑起来，复又用力捅入贺兰霂的花穴，将人肏得说不出话来，他把阳物全部插进去，阴囊拍在两瓣肉唇上，那个小穴湿滑泥泞，插入时淫水肆流，水声噗嗤噗嗤的。  
贺兰霂已经被肏软了腰，自己都立不起，只得双手搭在唐夏砚肩膀上，呜呜咽咽的呻吟。  
“不要！……又顶到了难受……啊啊！”贺兰霂尖叫一声，花穴紧缩过去，咬住唐夏砚去性器，从肉穴深处喷出一股水儿来，浇在唐夏砚龟头上，贺兰霂不仅花穴高潮了，他阳物也跟着射出一股，落到唐夏砚衣服上。  
“不要……在弄我了……啊……”  
贺兰霂爽了一回，然而唐夏砚还没尽兴，胯下阳物挺立着，在贺兰霂高潮后的花穴中忽浅忽深的肏弄，让贺兰霂忍不住又高潮一回，淫水从小穴流到腿根，晶亮的十分淫靡。  
“这可不行，军爷，”唐夏砚回答道，“我可是十万金买了军爷一晚上啊……”唐夏砚压低声音恶魔一般呢喃道。  
廊外牡丹正艳，花团锦簇的，月色之下，不可方物。  
*  
贺兰霂从揽月坊回来了，就是一瘸一拐的走姿不太对，他向上司请假几天说是身体抱恙要养病。  
“军爷来把药喝了。”唐夏砚把药碗放到桌子上，  
贺兰霂则裹着一条棉被，盘坐在床上，对唐门理都不理。  
“说了多少次了，是那个女人要杀你，药是她下的，她背后的刺青不是给你看了么”  
贺兰霂继续无动于衷。  
“老子取你类命，瓜娃子能可在这嗑药？”  
贺兰霂抬头瞟了唐夏砚一眼，他才缓缓的拿过药来一口一口喝下去。  
“一千万。”贺兰霂说道。  
“什么？”  
“黄金。”  
“啊？”  
“封口费。”  
“……”  
“不许把我的秘密说出去。”  
“……”  
“还有，半个月来一次。”  
“……”  
“不然悬赏你。”  
“……行吧”


	11. 触手策*藏策

李乘被困南诏实属无意，他只是追击一个恶人凶犯才误入黑龙沼，哪知此处密林凶险难测，李乘再次几次险些丧命，胯下骏马也葬身巨蟒之腹。  
而且经次险情，他虽保全性命，却偏了主路，在黑龙沼的参天密林中迷了路。  
这可倒好，猎人倒成了瓮中之鳖，苦哉。  
李乘没了马匹只得扛着枪，徒步在密林中寻找出路，树林密集，就连白日都见不得太阳，李乘无奈，只得寻着树荫勉强认路，好在密林中虽然凶险万分，但是食物却是不缺的，李乘尚可打些野味，摘些山果充饥。  
某日，李乘行路却正巧遇着一条小溪，溪水清澈见底，李乘兴致上来忍不住想脱了身上盔甲泡到水中凉快一番。  
当下他便脱下靴子，正当想要解开甲冑上的暗扣之时，却觉得脚踝被什么东西添了一下，滑溜溜的仿佛一条舌头。  
“谁！？”李乘当即吓了一跳厉声喝道，他凛神四下看过去却发现空无一物，除了落叶杂草，李乘没有发现什么可疑的东西。  
或许是错觉吧，李乘想着就继续去解衣服，可是没几刻便又有东西缠上来在他小腿上舔了一口。  
李乘这回却是真真切切感受到了，他当即就跳了起来，摸出放在一旁的长枪横在身前，凝神戒备，蓄势待发。  
“何物！”李乘大声喝问。  
然而回应他的只有簌簌的风声。  
李乘警惕的望向四周，锐利的眼睛捕捉一丝风吹草动，此刻密林中一片寂静，就连风声也消散无踪。  
李乘戒备半晌不见有什么活物，周围就连一丝杀气也无，然而李乘却再也没有心情洗澡。  
蛮荒危险之地不宜久留，李乘提上靴子打算先撤走。  
正当他弯腰的时候，猝不及防从他身后密林中冒出几条黑影，结结实实缠住了李乘的手臂。  
李乘大惊，他想要挥枪却抵抗不得，那缠在他手臂上的东西力道极大，李乘挣扎不开，在一闪神的功夫，又有几条黑影缠在他身上，将他牢牢困住了。  
那是几条藤蔓，光秃秃却沾着水液十分滑腻柔软，就是这软刀子，却生生困住李乘这七尺男儿。叫他动弹不得，李乘长枪脱手，被藤蔓拽到在地，一身武艺施展不了。  
李乘口中惊呼，南诏蛮荒，多得是尚未被世人识得的古怪邪物，此番被这等东西困住，李乘多半是要命丧于此。  
想到此处，李乘不禁心慌起来，想他堂堂天策校尉，辅道天丞竟然落得一个花肥的下场，不由觉得可笑又可悲。  
正当他出神的时候，肉藤却顺着李乘的胳膊缠上了他的腰，顺着他铠甲的缝隙钻了进去。  
那个肉藤似是有意识一般，拨开李乘身上定国衣襟，贴到了他的皮肤上。  
“啊！”肉藤触手冰凉却湿腻，贴在李乘胸前仿佛一条蛇，滑溜溜的让李乘一阵恶心，不由的打起寒颤。  
一旁又是有几条藤蔓从地底伸出来，在落叶上爬过来，蜿蜿蜒蜒的，一点一点的接近李乘。  
那肉藤泛着粉色，有些嫩白，似是一条会游动的白蛇，摇曳着滑到李乘赤裸的双脚边。藤蔓真的仿佛活物一般，抬起枝头，在空中转了一番，寻着温度，攀上了李乘的脚趾。  
肉藤滑腻也软绵，触手头在李乘脚心刮了几下，仿佛湿润的舌头在脆弱敏感的脚心舔舐，引得李乘缩着脚趾，忍不住想蜷起腿。  
然而他办不到，肉藤虽软滑，但是却紧紧箍着他的四肢，让他不能动弹分毫，只能接受脚心被舔弄的折磨。  
那藤蔓约有二指粗细，顶头圆润光滑，细细的在李乘脚窝磨蹭，一阵瘙痒感从脚上传来，李乘身体不由抖动，发出一声呻吟。  
李乘是个天策，常年骑马，并没有多长时候在地上行走，以是，他脚底敏感，那处皮肤又薄又嫩，还是粉色。  
又兼之，脚心本就是人脆弱的几处命门，这番被未知物体玩弄，李乘觉得危险之余，还有一丝隐隐的快感。  
又有几条藤蔓悄悄缠到李乘脚上，吸住他的脚趾，在他脚趾缝薄弱的皮肤处舔舐滑动。那藤蔓虽然看起来光滑，但是缠绕之处却是有些粗糙，似是有无数看不见的小吸盘，粗粝粝在李乘脚趾间磨蹭，像是一张柔软的嘴，含住李乘小巧的脚趾，又是舔咬又是啃噬，爽的李乘脚趾又是拳起又是张开，不知如何是好。  
“呜……”贴在李乘胸前的藤蔓也没有闲着，弯弯绕绕的勾住了李乘胸前的乳粒，龟头似的藤蔓将那处红粒左右顶弄，湿淋淋的水液把李乘胸口弄得一片粘腻。  
李乘忍不住叫出声来，他试着挣扎，扭动手臂，但是却被藤蔓拽的更紧，在手腕皮肤上勒出一道道红痕，在白皙的皮肤上甚是扎眼。  
肉藤又多出来几条，爬到李乘腰间，用头在他的腰封那拱了几拱，将李乘腰带给弄散了，接着便顺着裤头往衣服下面钻进去。  
李乘越来越觉得不对，这个藤蔓不像是要取他性命，更像是在肆意亵玩李乘的身体。  
钻到李乘裤子中的肉藤在皮肤上游走，有些冰凉让李乘不禁绷紧肌肉，湿滑的藤蔓在皮肤上蜿蜒而过，勾住了李乘的性器缓缓的撸动。  
“唔……不要！”李乘受不了藤蔓套弄自己阳具湿滑软绵的触感，他望向脱手掉到一旁的长枪，伸直手臂往乌黑的枪杆那摸过，指尖堪堪碰到铁杆，那藤蔓似是感应到一般，狠狠往回一收，把李乘往后拖了几尺。  
又不知道从何处冒出几条粗黑树藤，将枪杆卷住甩到了密林深处了。  
李乘看唯一能够自卫的武器不见了，顿时心中一阵慌乱，怕是这次要栽倒在此处没命回浩气盟了。  
在他失神的时候，那肉藤拽着李乘的裤脚，把他的衣服拨了下来，这般下来，李乘光溜溜的两条腿就被迫没遮拦的露了出来。  
藤蔓贴在李乘腿根意图明显的往他腿间那处伸过去。  
“不要！”李乘怎能忍受被一条淫秽的邪物奸污，他不顾后果的大力挣扎扭动，双腿用力的蹬踹，仿佛一条刚刚从水中捞出来的活鱼，在渔网中疯狂挣扎。  
然而束缚住他的网却丝毫不受影响，甚至渐渐收紧，将他牢牢绑住。  
“放开我！”李乘心头火起怒喝道。  
那藤蔓却是不闻不问，将他翻了个身，李乘迫不得已趴跪在地上，头上的翎子扫在后背上，他手肘支着地面，腰往下塌着，光裸的屁股翘起，是一个耻辱万分的姿势。那藤蔓似是还没有羞辱够李乘，甩起一枝肉藤，啪的一声，鞭子一样抽在李乘的屁股上。  
“啊！”李乘不可思议的吃痛叫出声来，臀部那处被抽了一下便泛处一道红痕，肉藤没停歇，接二连三的打在了李乘臀瓣上，将那处抽的红肿。  
“啊啊……啊……”在肉藤不停的抽打中，李乘却微妙的感受到了一丝快感，肉藤软绵抽起人来却毫不留情，一下下打在李乘的臀肉上，有时鞭风扫到了李乘腿间的囊袋，李乘又痛又爽，忍不住叫出声来。  
又有几条肉藤攀上李乘的肩膀，爬到他的唇边，圆润的顶端试探的往他嘴中顶。  
“走开！”李乘饶是被绑着全身，还是没那么容易屈服，他紧闭嘴巴，不让那东西有机可乘，但是肉藤像是有意识一般，压住李乘的鼻孔，让他呼吸不得。  
没多时，李乘就憋得面红耳赤，不得不张开嘴喘气。趁此功夫，较细的肉藤就伸到了李乘口腔中。  
李乘等的就是这个时候，他露出牙齿，狠狠咬合下去，将伸到他嘴中的邪物咬掉一块，其余肉藤似是察觉到疼痛，往后缩了缩，就连李乘身上的桎梏也松了几分。  
李乘呸的一声吐出断了的那截藤蔓，想要作弄他，还没这么轻易，李乘不服输的想着。  
然而没一刻，李乘就凶悍不起来了，他只觉得浑身燥热，一股火从小腹往下窜过去，烧得他身上渗出汗来，胯下的东西渐渐翘起来。  
“唔……什么东西……”李乘就觉得脑子有些懵，热的晕乎乎的，口中泛着甜味。  
那些藤蔓见机又都缠上来，李乘这才察觉，刚刚咬掉的藤蔓中的汁液溅到了嘴中，有些发甜，该不会是中了药。  
没等李乘仔细想下去，又有肉藤冒了出来，细细嫩嫩的攀上李乘的大腿，分开李乘的臀瓣往他的肉穴里面顶过去。  
“不要！出去！”李乘忍受不了自己被这般邪物侵犯大叫出声，他徒劳的扭动腰部想驱赶那些东西，然而并不奏效，阳物一样的肉藤还是顶到了李乘的肉穴里。  
“呜！”异物进到体内，还是不知道是什么植物的触手，李乘险些屈辱悲愤的晕过去，但是他那被植物媚药浸染的身体却不知羞的迎合触手的抽送，紧致人穴肉含着那物谄媚的吸吮。  
一开始进入他肉穴的触手并不粗，滑腻柔软，比体温还要凉，慢慢探入他的身体里，往肉穴深处顶弄。  
“不要进来……出去……”李乘红着脸叫骂，但是他的身体却被肉藤搅弄的发生变化，肉穴湿哒哒的往外滴水，胯下的肉茎也在花藤的搓弄下勃起，龟头红涨，顶在自己的小腹上，流出的淫液将腿间的耻毛打湿。  
李乘扭着腰，紧缩着后穴，想把那东西挤出去，然而却触手给肏出了感觉，身体滚烫的往外留下汗水，皮肤泛着胭脂一般的嫣红色，仿佛一枝绽放的桃花，滴着晶莹的露水。  
“呜啊……”缠着李乘手脚的藤蔓一转动，又将李乘仰面翻过来，藤条拉着他，不让他倒在地上，这个姿势却是正好让李乘看到自己肉穴被触手侵犯。  
他的腿根上又缠上了几条触手，那邪恶的触手有成年男性阳物一般粗细，顶头上也似龟头一般膨胀起来，看着淫邪无比。  
“不要……插进来！滚出去！”李乘恐慌的叫出声来，他一个男人怎么能够让这不知是什么东西的邪物奸淫，然而那个触手却是没有怜悯他，龟头一下就顶到他的体内。  
“啊……啊……”李乘红着眼失声大叫，身体也一阵哆嗦，阳物竟然射出一股，浊液落在小腹上，白色的仿若一斛珠，“别动……太深了……呜……”  
这个触手却是不同于别的，滚烫炙热，既粗且硬，凶狠的顶到他的身体里，挤开肠肉，顶出一道肉缝，猛地撞在李乘的阳心上，用力的戳弄。  
“呜……出去……不……”李乘那处被无情的顶弄，射精的快感啃噬他的四肢，他手心往外冒汗，湿黏黏的，像是被小虫子咬，李乘忍不住蜷起手脚，绷紧脚尖。  
然而却不遂他愿，他手脚处的藤蔓用力，将弓起来的胳膊大腿一寸寸拉直，把李乘的身体展开，让他无处可逃，甚至还强迫他勾起腰，看自己的小穴被触手奸污的样子。  
那处被肏弄的穴口红肿，汁水飞溅。触手在肉穴里面不住的飞速抽插，发出噗嗤的淫靡水声，每次抽送都带出不少透明的淫液，捣出一圈泡沫，流出了津液打湿了身下的枯叶。  
“呜……救命……”李乘被肏弄的失神，看着自己被肆意奸淫的下体，却更为饥渴，忍不住露出更加淫乱的神态，他意乱情迷的往上挺着胸，两个乳粒可怜兮兮的立着，想要更多的抚慰。  
那触手似是会意，搭在他从胸前，圈住两个乳珠揪弄，触手又滑又黏，掐着李乘那两个小肉粒，没一会就弄得那处充血挺立，发红的乳尖似乎也被玩得大了一圈，颤颤的，沾着水液，像是鲜红欲滴的红果。  
“啊……嗯……还要……用力啊……”李乘仰着头，乌发湿漉漉的散下来，黏在皮肤上，他双眼朦胧，口中也流下口水，将嘴唇染得发红，花瓣似的艳媚。  
他放纵的扭着腰，叉开双腿，无意识的迎合触手的肏弄。  
几条触手悄悄滑到李乘脸上，塞到了李乘的嘴中，模仿着性器肏起他的嘴来。  
“呜…唔……”李乘的嘴被堵住，叫不出声，只得发出这种小动物似的哀叫声，他有意舔弄口中的触手，卷起舌头细细勾勒阳物似的触手的顶部轮廓，口交似的舔弄狎玩，仿佛那真的是男人腥膻的肉棍，能将他肏的怀上崽子。  
“呜啊啊啊！”肉穴里的触手一阵剧烈顶撞，累计的快感撞得李乘两眼翻白，他眼前一花，腿间阳物跳动几下，又是丢出来一股。  
“哈啊……”口中的触手抽了出来，抵在李乘面前，顶端上的小孔张了几下，还真射出白浊，浇在李乘脸上。  
李乘喘着粗气，着魔似的探出舌头，舔掉了嘴唇上的浊液，艳红的软舌仿佛取命的钩子，一颦一笑都能叫人精尽人亡，甘心死在他身上。  
*  
“李乘？”  
叶滁夕此番深入黑龙沼就是为了找李乘，他收到李乘失踪的消息，就马不停蹄赶来了南诏，在密林中寻了三日想来个水源取水，却正好在溪边发现了不着寸缕的李乘。  
他当即接下外衣将人拢在里面，轻轻的拍对方的脸。叶滁夕检查了一下，李乘除了身上沾着不知是何物的白浊之外，并没有什么外伤，他也放心一半。  
“李乘……？”叶滁夕又唤了一声。  
李乘这才悠悠转醒，朦胧的看了一眼叶滁夕，轻声呢喃道：“滁夕……”他说完便又两眼一黑，晕了过去。  
叶滁夕叹了口气，将人抱了起来，一同上马，把昏迷的李乘圈在怀中，才稍稍安心了些。  
他扬了扬马鞭，骏马便踏开步子，驮着二人走了。

*  
且说李乘被叶滁夕从黑龙沼密林中救出来已经过了七日，起先李乘昏迷不醒。  
叶滁夕担心他， 就近在附近村子请了大夫给号脉。最后医生只是说心火虚旺，也就给开了几副滋补的单子，让叶滁夕给他好好喝了。  
叶滁夕当然给李乘抓最好的药材，亲力亲为的给人把药煎出来，无微不至的照顾着。  
在叶滁夕这般辛勤照看下，李乘自然看似无恙的醒过来了，就是面无血色，有些个病恹恹的。  
叶滁夕以为药还没到一个疗程，就更用心的给李乘煮药。他一个家财万贯、仆从成群的大少爷还是头一回做这种伺候人的事。  
整天蹲在药炉旁边，拿着一柄蒲扇，看着汤药的火候，两眼都被烟给熏得发红，一身穿金佩玉的衣服没多久就扑了一身土灰。  
不过好在煎药看火候和铸剑差不多，叶滁夕出身藏剑，这种伙计从小就日夜磨砺，他熟练的很。  
“阿乘，来把今天的药喝了。”叶滁夕端着汤药，推门进来，他将药放在桌上，解下自己的外衫给李乘披上，又转身细心的给带上门，不叫床上拖着病的那人受凉。  
叶滁夕这才坐在床头端着碗，拿着调羹撇出药渣，又轻轻吹凉，将汤药勺子送到李乘嘴边。  
李乘闻了下味儿便皱起眉抱怨道：“苦。”  
“良药苦口。”叶滁夕耐心的哄他，“来喝药。”  
“不想喝。”李乘倔劲泛上来，到开始对着叶滁夕使性子。  
“乖，我这有饴糖，从你最喜欢的鸣凤斋带来的，把药喝了就给你。”叶滁夕此时耐着性子劝着他，哄人把药咽了，这番对话几乎每次都要上演一次。  
若说李乘也吃从天策出来的铁骨铮铮的男儿，平素自然不会这般矫情，耍什么小孩子脾气。当初在丝绸之路和数倍于己的恶人碰上也是从没退缩过。  
当时一箭穿肩，刮骨疗伤之痛也叫他忍下来了，小刀割开皮肉，豆大的汗从额头留下，然而他却是一声未吭。  
就是他在叶滁夕面前才会放松下来，嫌这嫌那，非得叶滁夕说半天好话，温言劝慰，才遂了他的意。  
而叶滁夕呢，自然也是爱哄着李乘的，堂堂一个位高权重的武林天骄，又是大家好出身，自然在骨子里都有几分骄傲，也就对着李乘看不出半分脾气，好生哄着。  
李乘仰头把药灌下去就想着把叶滁夕往外赶，叶滁夕觉得从黑龙沼出来之后的李乘脾气更甚，有些个喜怒无常，会黏对叶滁夕得厉害，又会下一刻翻脸不认人。  
叶滁夕只当他是在带着病，火气还未消，就都顺着他，不与他计较。当下，叶滁夕就端起空碗退了出去。  
只是李乘却不想他想的那样喝过药就自行休息。他卧在床上拢着叶滁夕的外衣，将脸埋在其中，抽着鼻子嗅着对方衣服上的香气，潜藏的欲念就蠢蠢欲动起来。  
自从李乘被那古怪的触手奸污过之后，他的身体就变得不太对劲，总是隐隐的渴望着某些东西，贪婪的欲念仿佛一条虫，种在深处，蚕食着他。  
李乘知道它想要什么，那个密林深处，是李乘最不愿意回想起来的记忆，被来路不明的触手打开身体，苍白软绵的东西缠上他的小腿，探入他的后穴，而他则毫无尊严的被按在地上肏弄。  
可怕的是，他甚至还被那东西弄到高潮。  
而李乘绝望的是他察觉到，自己的身体被那种来路不明的触手给调教得发生了变化，变得敏感至极，变得会渴望被男人的肉具侵犯，在深夜，自己难以启齿的肉穴会饥渴的泌出水儿来，当欲望得不到满足的时候，蚁食般难忍的感觉就会从骨头中冒出来。  
这种时候，李乘就只能忍着羞耻感玩弄自己的身体，潦草的自己弄出来才将身体中的燥热缓慢平息。  
李乘的脸在叶滁夕的衣裳上摩擦，闻着他留下的气味，身体好像不受控制的发情了，他腿间那话儿不多时便立起来，在裤裆中涨的发疼。  
李乘这便双手褪了裤子，将阳物释放出来，他那处粗壮紫红，曾经是个能一夜七次的好物，只是现在却龟头发红，上面的小孔一张一合，可怜兮兮的在李乘手中吐着淫水。  
李乘趴跪在叶滁夕的衣服上，一手撑着身体，另一手则伸到裆下握住自己的性器，借着体液的润滑缓慢的撸弄。  
指腹上粗糙的茧子在那处脆弱的器官上摩挲，粗粝的感觉让李乘忍不住叹气，他也不时摆动自己的腰臀，挺着那话儿往自己掌中撞过去。  
前面得到满足，然而，身体却不知饕足颤抖着，李乘肩膀顶在床柱上，空出另一只手，从背后，哆嗦着扳着柔软的腿根，伸向臀间的密处。  
那里早就流出水来，打湿了半个臀瓣，滑不留手的，李乘指尖摸索着，找到那处小穴，很轻松的便滑进去一个指节。  
他分开腿坐起来，往后折着腰，伸长胳膊，复又插进去二指。三根手指并在一起，在肉穴里面抠挖，挤出一股水来，打湿他的掌心。淋漓透明的水液顺着掌纹的线条慢慢往手背滑，连成一道淫靡晶莹的银丝。  
“呜……啊……”连成大口喘息着，淫荡的玩弄自己的身体，“叶 ……叶……呜……阿夕……”李乘被快感逼得挤出泪来，那透明的泪珠顺着发红的眼角流下来，落入鬓中，沾湿了乌发。  
“滁夕……呜，肏我……呜呜……”李乘情动之时，忍不住叫出了心上人的名字，幻想着是对方在占有他。  
李乘的手指按在肉穴的阳心上，指尖在那处戳弄着，酥酥麻麻的快感攀着他的早已酸软无力的腰往上爬，情动之时，肉穴里又涌出一股水来，顺着在肉穴进出的手指滴下来，弄得整个股间湿淋淋的。  
李乘可喜欢叶滁夕了，但是李乘不敢说，他天不怕地不怕，就怕跟叶滁夕连朋友都做不成，就怕跟叶滁夕挑明心思，那人会和他绝交。  
好家伙，我把你当兄弟，你却想钙我。  
李乘一想到这，他就怂了，好好一个人也变得患得患失起来。  
对着叶滁夕，李乘是想和他好，但是又畏首畏尾的，人憋久了就容易进走偏锋，李乘就仗着叶滁夕对他的兄弟情，虚张声势的骄横了起来，试探叶滁夕容忍的底线。  
万一李乘没藏好对叶滁夕的喜欢，还能傲娇一下，糊弄过去。  
李乘表现的反复无常，但是叶滁夕一直对他很好，温柔的让李乘忍不住更加沉迷。  
“啊啊……滁夕，”李乘叫出声来，他拿起叶滁夕留下的衣服盖在自己的阳物上，隔着衣服握住那处用力套弄，手指掐着顶端快速的摩擦。  
吸着叶滁夕衣服上残留的香气，李乘还真觉得自己被叶滁夕抱住拥在怀里，念及此处，李乘没忍住，叫着叶滁夕的名字射了出来。  
带着些许腥味的液体缓缓的洇湿了布料，他弄脏了叶滁夕的衣服。  
更糟糕的是，他喊着自己兄弟的名字高潮了，还能在糟么？  
李乘放软身体，弓着身子趴卧在床上，气息不均，呼吸间净是情事后的慵懒，他半阖着眼睛，享受绵长的余韵。  
门扉碰撞，兀然响声。  
一道惊愕声唤道，“李乘？”  
撞破这一片狼藉的当然不是别人，正是叶滁夕了。


	12. 苍策*3P

是夜、朗月无风。  
薛昭屺整理好瞿塘峡各项事务已是深夜，打更的梆子已经响了三声。  
怪乎，不空关这边刚刚扛过浩气一波攻势，需要他这个不空关统领处理的事情还是不少。  
他随便收拾了一下，便披着衣服回到了自己的别院，推开房门的时候，薛昭屺顿了一下。  
自己的床上早就有人鸠占鹊巢睡得香甜，薛昭屺不禁笑了一下，走到床边，轻轻推了推裹在一团被子中的人。  
“阿乐，你怎么来了？”薛昭屺低下头亲昵的用鼻尖蹭对方的脸颊，嗅到他身上传来的地坤的味道，忍不住亲了他一口。  
那人朦朦胧胧的醒了，睡眼惺忪的盯着薛昭屺看了片刻，复又困意十足的揉了揉眼睛，才算回过神来，轻声道：“抽空来找你。”  
“卧龙坡那边忙完了？”薛昭屺问道，他顺手将颜乐隐揽在怀里，用嘴唇摩挲他颈部那块散发地坤香味的皮肤。  
“算是忙完了。”颜乐隐细声道。还是有些不甚清醒的样子。  
颜乐隐和薛昭屺同是恶人谷的统兵，手中掌握着与恶人谷生死攸关的据点，手中大权在握，却也清闲不得，尤其颜乐隐更是身兼数职，又是一方指挥，只会比薛昭屺更忙。  
颜乐隐与薛昭屺不同的是，他是个地坤，数量稀少的能繁育的地坤。  
但是与那些生来身娇体软、肩不能扛、手不能提的娇滴滴的地坤不同，他自小便武艺惊人，拜入天策府中，刻苦学艺，硬是在一众天乾中崭露头角。  
这不才出师没多久，便坐上了卧龙坡督军的位置。  
只是就算颜乐隐能以一敌十，他也熬不住分化之后的每一次情期，所以他找上了薛昭屺，一个天乾。  
虽然受老天眷顾的天乾总量并极少，但是恶人谷的天乾很多，这是一个没有条条框框规矩，谁拳头硬谁说话有分量的地方。  
极为适合那些躁动不安、危险暴力的天乾。  
起初，颜乐隐没有想太多，薛昭屺唯一一个不让他讨厌的天乾，他就找上了他，那天，颜乐隐在平安客栈约了薛昭屺，他露出了脖子，让薛昭屺咬了一口，两人就算是这么绑在了一块。  
不过被标记前，颜乐隐情期散发出的香味勾引了半个恶人谷的单身天乾，薛昭屺和那群寻着味儿而来的饿狼似的天乾打得头波血流。  
最后，成为胜者的薛昭屺，炫耀似的在众人面前打横抱起颜乐隐哐当一声关上了客栈的房门，两人在平安客栈三天没出门一步，这事揭过不提。  
其实，与薛昭屺那混着血腥味的亲吻感觉还不赖，颜乐隐有时会怔怔出神回味那个黄昏。  
热阳、赤沙、鲜血。  
红床软帐中天乾充满占有欲的啃噬，相互纠缠的肢体和刺破皮肤的牙齿。  
“走神了？”薛昭屺一面问着手却已经潜入颜乐隐衣服下面，粗粝的手掌抚摸过温热的皮肤，“在想什么？”  
颜乐隐一个弱势地坤，能在高手如云的恶人谷站稳脚跟，招揽心腹，越做越大，自然靠得一副凶神恶煞、雷厉风行的手段，如果让他的属下看到颜乐隐现在这一副温顺模样，恐怕惊讶的下巴都会掉到地上。  
“无甚，”颜乐隐闪了几下眼皮，抓住了薛昭屺作祟的手，“我有事和你说……”  
“嗯？”薛昭屺的手被颜乐隐捉住，他继而舔起了颜乐隐的脖颈，舌尖在他颈部的血管上梭巡，“你说吧。”  
“我有个师弟，前月也分化了，”颜乐隐忽然离开薛昭屺的怀抱，躲到了另一边，不在让薛昭屺继续对他动手动脚。  
薛昭屺看到他真是一副衣衫不整，要谈正事的严肃模样，有些哭笑不得，但是又见颜乐隐端正认真的态度，心头有些发痒，想把他按在身下，好好的折腾一顿。  
“师弟？”薛昭屺还算在听颜乐隐讲话，他眉峰一挑，缓缓道，“天乾？”  
“地坤。”颜乐隐摇头。  
“噢，随便找个天乾标记了事。”薛昭屺不以为意的回复道。  
然而颜乐隐则没有说话，目光如炬的眼睛直勾勾的盯着他，  
渐渐地，薛昭屺笑容凝固了。  
二人对视片刻。  
薛昭屺确定了颜乐隐不是在开玩笑，他脸上的笑容已经变成了苦笑。  
“你在说笑……”薛昭屺言道。  
颜乐隐不答，只是毫不退让的看着薛昭屺。  
在沉默的对峙中，薛昭屺逐渐败下阵来，正当此时，床铺上另一头的被子忽然动了动，从里面钻出一个睡眼朦胧的天策小奶狗，头顶红球，鬓发乌黑，皮肤是没经过风吹日晒的细白。  
小奶狗眨巴眨巴眼睛，小小的打了个呵欠，他脑袋转了一圈看到颜乐隐，便伸手揪住颜乐隐的衣服出声道，“师兄。”  
颜乐隐揽住小奶狗的肩膀，把人往薛昭屺面前一推道，“这是我师弟，杜凌乐。”  
“小乐，我和你说过的，薛昭屺。”颜乐隐又说道。  
“你这是做什么？”薛昭屺眉头攒动，不悦道，“怎么把人也带过来了，胡闹。”  
颜乐隐愣了一下，他没有想到薛昭屺会拒绝，怔怔开口道，“你不愿意？为什么？”  
“……”薛昭屺被他问得说不上话来，正当他思忖怎么劝说颜乐隐放弃这个荒唐的想法的时候，杜凌乐轻轻拽了拽薛昭屺的袖子。  
小狗子用求助的眼神望着面前这个拒绝标记他的天乾，“薛大哥，我难受……”  
“怎么了？”颜乐隐立即撇下薛昭屺这边，关怀的探察他的师弟。  
颜乐隐和杜凌乐师出同门，这个孩子是颜乐隐从小看大的。  
在师门一众师兄弟中，颜乐隐一直偏心这个跟在他屁股后面瞎转的小东西，把他视如己出，疼爱有加。  
这些年来，颜乐隐虽然不曾抱怨过，但是，地坤的身份确实在他的道路上添加了不少阻碍，眼看他最关爱的师弟也分化成为了地坤，颜乐隐不禁有些觉得造化弄人。  
师兄吃过的苦，他不想再让杜凌乐再尝一遍，所以，他找上了薛昭屺，他能想到的唯一的方法就是，把杜凌乐托付给这个自己信得过的天乾，让他标记他，这样一个被标记的地坤会少了许多麻烦。  
但是在最后一个当事人薛昭屺这里却出现了状况，颜乐隐想破头也不明白为什么，薛昭屺会拒绝标记另一个地坤。  
“……他身体发热。”薛昭屺摸了下杜凌乐的额头说道，“怕是情期到了。”  
“呜……师兄……”杜凌乐面红耳赤，流下汗水，他的身上渐渐散发出了诱人的甜蜜气味儿了。“呜……”小狗子轻声呜咽着，他被情热逼得意识昏聩，本能驱使他寻找那个能让他解脱给他带来快乐的天乾。  
“薛大哥……”杜凌乐控住不住自己的身体，他抱住薛昭屺的腰，脸埋在对方宽厚的胸膛中，深深吸了一口属于天乾酒一般浓烈辛辣的气味。  
杜凌乐双颊染红，似是醉了，他的脸贴在薛昭屺的肩膀上，湿热的气息喷在对方的颈上，他软糯的开口道，“……帮我……”  
“……”薛昭屺仿佛被定身了，雕塑一般垂眸沉默。  
“唔……”杜凌乐忽然缩紧了身体，浓郁的发情的甜味涌出来，情热久久得不到天乾的抚慰，这对地坤而言是种宛如极刑的折磨，有地坤因为没有熬过情期而丧命。  
没多时，杜凌乐的身体已经变得滚烫，体温不正常的高热，他痛苦的蜷缩起来，颤抖着，牙齿几乎把嘴唇咬破。  
“师兄，我难受……”杜凌乐痛苦的低声嗫喏，豆大的汗珠从他额头滚落，“好疼……师兄你在哪，我疼……”  
“小乐！”颜乐隐见他最疼爱的师弟疼痛难忍的样子，不禁也红了眼睛，“师兄在这里！”  
颜乐隐扑过去一把攥住杜凌乐的手，小心翼翼的抚摸过他的头发，“师兄在，会没事的。”  
在他急得不知如何是好的时候，薛昭屺俯下身从颜乐隐怀中抱过杜凌乐，把他抱到床榻上。  
“唔……薛大哥……？”杜凌乐不解，他询问的看向上方的薛昭屺，漆黑的双眼中浸着泪水格外明亮。  
天乾低下头俯身，含住了杜凌乐的嘴唇，舌尖顶开湿润的唇瓣探到嘴中交换津液。  
天乾充满侵占性的气味瞬间充斥了杜凌乐的口腔，安抚了他身体里焦灼的情绪，骨头里针扎一般的痛感终于退去，杜凌乐这才觉得好受了些。  
“还疼么？”薛昭屺稍稍后退，沉声问道。  
“不了……”杜凌乐红着俊脸摇摇头，他头发折腾的散开了些，落在锦被上，乌发生华，迤逦连绵。  
天乾对于未标记的地坤的影响力就是这么大。仅仅是一个眼神，天乾就能让地坤屈服，一些体液交换就能安抚地坤躁动的身体，更别提一个天乾对地坤下的命令。  
“薛大哥……”杜凌乐低头埋住脸，但是脸畔却露出了发红的耳垂，他拽拽薛昭屺的衣服，小声说道，“你帮帮我吧。”  
对面的人却沉默无声。  
直到杜凌乐再也忍不住绝望的时候，却觉得眼前一黑，是薛昭屺解了身后的披风，蒙在了他头上。  
“？”杜凌乐头上盖着薛昭屺的披风，一脸茫然的抬眼望向薛昭屺，“薛大哥？”  
薛昭屺捻着杜凌乐的面颊无不亲昵的道，“小狗子，我可算是服气了。”  
“我……”杜凌乐这句话还未讲完，嘴唇便被堵住了，剩下的话语尽数吞到了肚子里。  
薛昭屺捧着他的脸，复又亲上了那个小地坤，不是刚刚那种只为了交换体液敷衍的碰触，天乾咬着杜凌乐的嘴唇，霸道的顶开他的唇瓣，在他口腔中大肆搜刮一番。  
压在杜凌乐身上的苍云手也没闲着，顺着他衣服的缝钻进去，在他裆部不客气的揉了两把，杜凌乐那处早就挺立流水，禁不得这么粗暴的对待。  
小天策忍不住红着脸叫出声来，“薛大哥……”  
“嗯？”薛昭屺嘴角略带着笑，“怎么小狗子，怕了？刚刚不是还往我身上蹭么。”  
“我……不是……”杜凌乐眼神闪烁着往四处扫，就是不敢与薛昭屺对视，那个苍云身上全是压迫力十足的天乾的味道，杜凌乐早就软的使不出力气。  
“你莫要再吓唬我师弟了。”颜乐隐也来到床上，从杜凌乐身后，把他揽在怀里，“他还是第一次看见天乾。”  
薛昭屺一挑眉，看向杜凌乐的眼神有几分玩味，“你可真宠他。”  
颜乐隐哼了一声，继而他对杜凌乐则柔声道，“小乐，不要怕，有师兄在。”他说着便摸着杜凌乐的腰带上，把他的衣服给脱了下来。  
那个苍云也一起把杜凌乐的裤子给扯了下来。  
“师兄，”杜凌乐头一回赤裸对人，不免得羞缅万分，他全身都泛着一层诱人的薄红，腿间那处未经抚慰的芽儿颤颤巍巍的挺立着，抵在小腹上，龟头流下水儿来。  
杜凌乐妄图蜷起腿，挡住自己不堪的样子。  
然而还没等他收起腿，就被薛昭屺抓着脚踝将人展开， 苍云探出手握住杜凌乐兴奋的肉具搓弄起来。  
小天策的那话硬挺火热，是个从未纵欲的雪玉可爱的样子，仿佛一根通透笔直的玉髓，在顶端膨胀处透着一团柔嫩的粉色。  
薛昭屺手掌常年握刀，充满力量，而且留着茧子，有些粗糙，然而骨节分明，手指修长，是一双充满男性魅力的手，  
就是这一双属于天乾的手在杜凌乐的玉茎上抚弄，借着龟头流下的淫水的润滑缓慢套弄茎身，拇指故意在阳物顶端脆弱的粘膜上摩擦，堵住那不住张合的小孔，不让他发泄出来。  
杜凌乐想伸手去推，然而五指却被颜乐隐扣着，他早就已经发情，全身灼热，汗水浸湿全身，整个人仿佛从温水中捞出来，白皙的皮肤上泛着淫靡的红色，在烛火下，宛如皮肤上绘着天香牡丹，且艳且靡，散发着甘蜜一般的甜味。  
薛昭屺俯下身，埋头，舌尖舔着杜凌乐的颈处，粗糙湿润的舌头在光滑柔软的皮肤上细细描摹，似是想要在地坤那处咬上一口。  
杜凌乐身体轻轻颤抖着，不知是兴奋还是害怕，他下意识的为天乾偏开头，露出颈部，那处，薄得几乎透明的皮肤下，青色的血管一下一下跳动着。  
然而，薛昭屺却顺着杜凌乐的颈线往下，含住了他胸前的小红肉粒。  
薛昭屺对那处又嘬又咬，牙齿叼住一颗肉感的小东西狎玩起来，舌尖抵在乳粒的小孔上固执的往里面钻，杜凌乐忍不住一颤，一股酥麻的感觉钻上来，胸前那处被薛昭屺玩得瘙痒难耐，有什么东西好像要从乳粒的小孔中涌出来，让杜凌乐有种自己会产奶的错觉。  
“呜……”杜凌乐倚在颜乐隐怀中，忍不住叫出声来，“不要……师兄……”他眼中含着泪，面上一片春情涌动，可怜兮兮的向大天策救助。  
颜乐隐侧过脸，则捏着他的下巴，同他亲在一起，唇瓣黏在一起，滑腻的红舌模仿着交合的动作慢慢的抽插，发出咕啾咕啾的水声，唇齿间来不及吞咽的津液滑出来，流到下巴脖颈上，灯下显得，淫靡湿亮。  
杜凌乐那欲望无处舒缓，逼得他用力的抓着颜乐隐的肩膀，他身上地坤的甜味越来越浓，诱人的缠绕在天乾的鼻尖。  
赤裸裸的勾引天乾的侵犯。  
薛昭屺舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，眸光晦暗，尽是一片欲海。  
他掰开杜凌乐两条腿，手指探到地坤那处从未被开发的小穴中。  
地坤本就能够承孕，正值杜凌乐又在情期，自然是穴软水多，薛昭屺手指甫一插进来，便觉得那处即热又紧，淫水涌出一股，打湿他的手指。  
薛昭屺轻轻松松便伸进去两个指节，他复又加了一指，全都送到指跟。  
杜凌乐呜咽着叫了一声，红着眼睛，额角的头发被汗液沾湿，黏在眼角旁，宛若缀着一枝红梅蜿蜒展枝，他浑身软绵，仿佛被热化的蜜，散发出浓稠甜蜜的味道。  
薛昭屺潦草扩扎几下，便换上了自己的物件，地坤的味道越来越浓，眼前的小天策仿佛一道美宴，他纯洁可爱，从未被人染指过，而则仿佛被祭祀一般，呈在薛昭屺面前。  
杜凌乐还嫩的很，皮肤细白，掐一下能出水，眼中水光潋滟，含着桃花，修长线条圆润的双腿为薛昭屺打开着，大腿根还泛着可爱的粉色，都引得薛昭屺想在他身上行虎狼之事，偏生这小狗子还不知死活，抬起大腿在薛昭屺腰上摩擦，温软的肌肤贴在他身上，笔直有力的长腿夹紧薛昭屺的腰，似是催促。  
薛昭屺一下便挺入了杜凌乐的身体里，凶器一般的肉刃碾开花穴，顶到不可思议的深度。  
那小天策一阵抽搐，肉穴里面和身前同时喷出股水儿来，却是被肏到了高潮。薛昭屺的阳物在穴儿中被温热的淫水泡着，舒服的他忍不住蹙进眉头。  
他也没给杜凌乐适应的时候，就着不断痉挛人湿软小穴就凶狠的抽送，尽是大开大合的，撞到最深处，恨不得将囊袋也顶到那销魂肉穴里面，抽出来的时候也是毫不留情，就余个膨胀的龟头卡在穴口，肏得那小天策伸长脖子，大口呼吸，呜咽着嗓子，仿佛要窒息一般，发不出一丝声音，只有干干的抽气声。  
杜凌乐被天乾肏弄的叫都叫不出来，肉穴一下被凶狠的撑开，毫无怜惜的破开他的身体，那火热的肉茎每一下都戳在他的阳心，天乾饱满粗壮的鸡巴顶在那处又碾又磨。  
可怜杜凌乐还在两面一块高潮的余韵中轻飘飘的，还没等他好好享受被天乾肏射的快感，便被过于激烈的情欲拖到了受苦的深渊，受着这极乐之苦的酷刑了。  
杜凌乐觉得他快要死了，要被肏死在这个苍云身下了，他忍不住无声的抽噎起来，眼泪不住的往下掉。  
“呜……呜……难受……”杜凌乐爽得哭红眼睛，徒劳的抓住薛昭屺冠上的白雕翎，柔软的翎子缠在他掌中，才让杜凌乐没那么怕了，他抽噎道，“师兄……唔……救我……啊啊……”  
杜凌乐是个毛头小子，他年纪不大就进了军营，颜乐隐爱宠他，他也屁颠跟在师兄身后，也没在里面吃什么苦，就这么傻兮兮的长这么大。  
直到有一朝，他分化成了地坤，被天乾压着求欢，还是想着向师兄寻求帮助。  
颜乐隐心疼他，不忍师弟这般样子受苦，他安抚的亲上杜凌乐，嘴唇印在对方哭湿的眼睫上，手中着揉搓着杜凌乐刚刚释放过的疲软性器。  
杜凌乐也伸过手臂，揽上颜乐隐的肩，软软的贴到他身上,像是只牙还没长齐的小狗，他半张脸埋在颜乐隐颈窝上，落下来的泪水浸湿了他的衣领。  
颜乐隐垂下头，一面轻柔的亲着少年的耳朵，一面温声软语的哄着他，是那个温柔可靠让人觉得安心的师兄了，这两个天策就在薛昭屺面前互相抚慰，好一个师兄弟情深如海的模样。  
薛昭屺扳着杜凌乐的腿，雷打不动，仍旧按着自己的速度不住的顶弄那处嫩穴，杜凌乐还是头一遭，那处自然是又紧又热的，夹着薛昭屺的阳物，穴里的软肉又不停的在抽搐，淫水横流却是紧得要命。  
薛昭屺每捅一下，杜凌乐身体就抖那么一下，嗓子中发出含着哭声的气音，可怜可爱，薛昭屺看得心生欢喜，他揽过来杜凌乐，拨开对方的颈子，便张开嘴咬在了他散发出地坤气味的那处，留下了个带着血的牙印。  
杜凌乐窝在颜乐隐怀抱中，身体猛地一僵，腿间青涩的性器在颜乐隐的侍弄下也渐渐挺起来，竖在小腹上，泛着粉色，顶端颤抖着在颜乐隐手心中吐出一股白液。  
“呜……师兄……”杜凌乐红着眼圈，搂着颜乐隐小声呜咽着，接连两次泄身让他意识模糊，雏鸟一般的，就知道抱着师兄寻求庇护。  
薛昭屺放开他已经被肏迷糊的杜凌乐，转而捉上了颜乐隐的手臂，他眯着眼睛开口道，“你要的都给你办到了，接下来该偿我了吧。”  
说罢不等颜乐隐反应，薛昭屺就把他拽了过来，从穴中抽出那根被淫水浸得湿淋淋的肉刃便又插到了颜乐隐身体里。  
薛昭屺顶了几下，咬着颜乐隐的耳朵说道，“还是你好用些。”  
“啊……”颜乐隐私处一下便被贯穿，他忍不住皱眉叫出声来，他趴在床上，又怕压倒身下的杜凌乐，只得用手肘撑着肩膀，这厢被薛昭屺抓着后腰做弄着，也忍不住迷茫着眼叫出声来。  
颜乐隐是个被肏熟的，早就被薛昭屺尝了个通透，身体里面的阳物随便顶弄了几下，下面那张小嘴就不在那么干涩，渐渐的从穴心泌出水儿来，随着身后那根肉刃的抽插顺着腿根滑下来。  
“慢点……啊…”颜乐隐身体被撞得不停摇晃着，说话也断断续续的，变得有些个软糯绵甜了，像是块捂化了的冰块，冰凉的带着沁人的甜味儿，撩拨的薛昭屺心尖儿上痒痒的。  
“你不是喜欢这样？”薛昭屺觉得这个姿势不得劲，便手掌抓着他的精干的腰胯，抬起颜乐隐的屁股让他屈起腿跪在床榻上，翘起臀瓣，那处小穴正好含着薛昭屺的阳物。  
他挺着腰耸动胯间那话，游刃有余的抽送着尺寸宏伟的肉棒，慢悠悠的玩弄身下年长的地坤的身体，是做个温水磨豆腐的功夫，不急不躁的。  
“……唔……唔…”颜乐隐发出隐忍沙哑的声音，前后晃动着，束起来的黑发黏在汗湿的后背上，一缕缕的粘在一起，在光滑的脊背上蜿蜒着。  
颜乐隐身上饱满的肌肉随着动作被拉伸开来，凸显出背上那道性感迷人的脊沟，汗珠沿着那道沟滚落下来，在蜜色的皮肤上留下一道晶莹剔透的痕迹。  
薛昭屺心中一动，粗糙的手掌摩挲着他的尾巴骨，拇指按着隆起的尾椎，逆着皮肤的纹理，往上抹过去。  
“呜啊啊……”颜乐隐身体猛地一颤，他闭着眼呻吟着，腰窝上那处敏感的要命，被薛昭屺爱抚着，仿佛被虫豸啃噬，腰际泛上来一股酸麻，他险些支撑不住，直接软到了杜凌乐身上。  
颜乐隐此时身体软绵，仿佛化成了一滩水，肉穴变得滚烫，嫩肉紧紧的绞住薛昭屺的阳物。  
薛昭屺忽而用力顶弄了几下，低下头来问道，“阿乐，我肏得你爽不爽？”  
“啊……啊啊…”颜乐隐紧闭着眉眼，面上潮红，他被肏弄的说不出话来，只是用力摇着头。  
“嗯？”薛昭屺捏着他的下巴，让他抬起头露出脸，奚讽似的开口道，“你怎么不说话啊，师弟在这边看着呢。”  
“呜……啊………”颜乐隐听了他的话，下意识的抬眼，却正好对上了杜凌乐的眼神。  
小天策稍微清醒了一些，眼中还有些泪水未干，他正怯怯的瞪着他的师兄，乌黑发亮的眼睛，仿佛一只无辜天真的幼兽，杜凌乐红着脸，捧住颜乐隐的脸颊，柔软白皙的手指抚摸他的脸颊，小声嗫喏道，“师兄……”  
“……不要……小乐，你不要看我……”颜乐隐忽而觉得羞耻万分，这是他一手带大的师弟，自己这幅丢人狼狈的样子，却是万万不能给他看到的，他顿时慌乱起来，他想要挣扎躲开，然而却被薛昭屺抓着腿拖了回来。  
“我还没爽够，你跑什么？”薛昭屺继续残忍的挺动着肉具，硕大的龟头一下顶到肉穴里面，叫颜乐隐吃不消，哭着呜咽出来。  
“师兄，我想让你舒服。”杜凌乐声音还有些嫩，似是浸着蜜糖，听得颜乐隐心神恍惚，连什么时候，自己下面那根被杜凌乐摸着也没察觉到。  
杜凌乐将二人的性器一并握着，青涩生疏的套弄起来，手指上干净的薄茧在脆弱的阳物上摩擦。  
他挺着腰，硬挺的那物在杜凌乐手中流出水来，将他的手掌打湿，粘腻的东西粘在指缝间，滑溜溜的几乎握不住，彼此贴合在一起，掌中肉具的热度交融，颜乐隐觉得他要被热化了，他恍惚着发出淫浪的声音，就连自己叫了谁的名字高潮都不清楚。  
薛昭屺那话儿被夹得紧了，穴心又喷出股水儿浇在龟头上，索性他也不再忍了，提起颜乐隐的腰，把怒张的阳物送到肉穴深处，舒服的射在他下面不断抽搐的小嘴儿里面。  
烛短且夜长。  
翌日，杜凌乐是在颜乐隐的怀抱中醒过来的。他迷茫的揉了揉眼睛，发出一声含糊的呓语。  
而抱着他的师兄还沉稳的睡着，两条胳膊伸出来搂着杜凌乐的腰，睡着了也不忘记把他护在怀中。  
杜凌乐往旁边扫了一眼，发现薛昭屺早就醒了，他披着衣服坐在床头，嘴中咬着一只烟杆，升起青烟袅袅，阳光洒在他的脸上，睫毛上都沾着了一些金色。  
他瞧见了杜凌乐，闭着一只眼皮同他招呼道，“早。”


	13. 苍策*3P

*  
沈桐紧紧咬着嘴唇，试图将淫靡的喊叫都憋回嗓子里。  
然而，燕卓江没那么好心，他驴屌般狰狞的那话儿往沈桐肉穴里狠狠的顶过去，圆润的龟头在阳心磨了个圈。  
沈桐受不住，身体一颤，破碎的声音便从口中泻出。他哭红了眼眶，眼睛中盈着泪，招架不住燕卓江凶猛的顶弄，终于是叫出声来。  
压抑细碎的声音听上去委屈极了，沈桐弓着背，裤子已然被扯掉了，落到地上，他两条圆润颀长的双腿打着颤，一些淫靡的水痕则从腿间蜿蜒下来。  
燕卓江抱着沈桐的腰，在他身后冲撞，紫红粗长的那物毫不留情的贯穿那个男人的身体，每顶一下，都将人撞到前面的朱红廊柱上。  
“呜……不要了……”沈桐小声哽咽着讨饶，他的声音很好听，宛如初绽的雪梅，自是有股冷冽清气，然而他现在被燕卓江玩弄的痴态尽露，淫荡的仿佛醉春楼的头牌婊子，那股高清自然沦落，雪梅落地，染上红尘味道。  
沈桐已是衣袍凌乱，发冠歪斜了，一头青丝散下来，贴在汗如雨下的白皙脊背上，仿佛一幅丹青烟雨图。  
“不要了……唔啊啊……”  
燕卓江笑了一声，似是嘲讽，他用力咬住沈桐的肩膀。听到对方吃痛的叫喊声，燕卓江冰冷的声音在他耳畔响起，“叫得在浪些，才好救你师兄。”  
说着他又是几记又快又狠的深顶，肉棍肏到沈桐身体深处，春囊连续拍在沈桐柔软的臀瓣上，将那处皮肤蹂躏的一片粉红。  
“唔……师兄……”沈桐听到这个词，忽而满眼含泪，他忽觉自己鼻子发酸，面上一片湿濡，竟是哭了，“师兄……救我啊……”沈桐伏在廊柱上被人侵犯时抽噎着，煞是可怜。  
见到一个美人哭的伤心，燕卓江却是一丝怜香惜玉都没有，他掐着沈桐胸前的乳粒，肆意玩弄，他冷笑道，“小东西，把我伺候舒服，能让你见他一面。”  
“我……”沈桐睁大眼睛，颤颤巍巍地转过头，乌黑的眼睛被泪水浸润的发亮，睫毛上还挂着泪珠，难以置信的睁大眼睛望着燕卓江，他面貌俊美，眉目如画，此刻仿若梨花沾水，到显得楚楚可怜了。  
燕卓江看得心里痒痒的，他粗鲁的板过沈桐的下巴，咬上那人红润软绵的嘴唇，同时下身复又一个深顶，火热的那物碾过肉穴，凶狠的抽送。  
燕卓江玩了大概有一个时辰才放过沈桐，此时的沈桐在他粗暴无度的索求下已是全身软绵绵的，身体上遍是青红的痕迹，他无力的靠着廊柱眼神迷茫，腿间汩汩白浊。  
临走时，燕卓江将一个请帖放到了沈桐眼前，他捏了捏沈桐的脸颊，道，“记得穿上那身儒风。”  
*  
当日，沈桐依言果然换上了那身崭新的儒风，银甲红封，白翎飒飒，端得是一股凛然气质。  
昨夜刚落了雪，棉絮般铺在地上，盖住了残木枯枝。  
一枝梅傲然绽放，不逊风雪，便是一片粹白中的唯一一点红了。  
沈桐敛了一件素白兔毛大氅便披在了身上，牵过仆役递来的缰绳，利落的翻身上马，一挥马鞭，便颠簸的走远了。  
燕卓江正在别院设宴，席中都是位高权重的人物。沈桐依约到了那，宴席正酣。  
富丽堂皇，满座权贵，胡姬妖艳。  
纸醉金迷中到显得一身白氅的沈桐出尘扎眼了。  
果然燕卓江也一眼就看到了沈桐，他把人招到自己身边。沈桐低头垂眸，由着燕卓江给他解开颈间大氅的系带，雪白的丝绸在燕卓江手指上缠了几圈。  
“沈桐。”燕卓江玩弄了一下那带子，便将白氅摘下来，随手丢到了身后伸手接着的仆从身上了。  
沈桐仍是低头一声不吭，一副冷若冰霜，不近人情的样子。  
见他这样，燕卓江一笑，便伸手拦住沈桐的腰，在他腰上软甲那不轻不重的捏了一下，沈桐一惊，猛然抬头，却正对上燕卓江那双黑的发亮的眼睛。  
那双眸子极黑，又深邃得不见底，一对视便仿佛把沈桐吸了进去。  
苍云身材高大，又穿着玄甲，压迫感十足的阴影拢着沈桐。  
燕卓江忽而面露笑容，低下头亲昵的与沈桐鼻尖相碰，道，“好好玩。”  
说罢他人便转到别处应酬去了，留下错愕的沈桐孤零零一个。  
沈桐一人，坐在外面廊庭处，形单影只的饮酒，他心中苦闷，这里他本是不愿意来的，只因为燕卓江威胁他，沈桐才顺遂了他的意思，到了这里，尽忠的扮演角色。  
若不是师兄性命在燕卓江手中，他也不至于如此受制于人。  
沈桐念及此处心中又是一阵悲切。是他害了自己的师兄落入贼窝，早知如此下场真是悔不当初。  
一人饮酒易醉，何况沈桐心中堵塞，半坛入喉，沈桐已然是身体摇晃，脚步不稳了。他起身扶着柱子，忍不住去寻些解救汤茶来。  
酒入愁肠愁更愁，沈桐郁猝，便走到庭院处私下逛逛解酒驱愁。沈桐就这么走到了内院，绕过一座假山，便是一个幽闭冷清的小院子，屋子不多就那么几间，其中一个点着灯。  
沈桐好奇，便往那间屋子看过去，想着是谁被燕卓江藏在这里。沈桐藏在窗下，听到里面传来激烈的情事声音，似是有些熟悉。他心中一动，便忍不住将窗户纸捅开，却是看到了一副让他惊愕场面。  
红烛明灭中，床上两人肢体交缠，正在行那男女之事，其中一个男人背着他，然而那个背影沈桐牢记于心永远也不会认错，是那个强占了他的燕卓江。  
而另一个，沈桐也是熟悉的不能更熟悉了，正是他日思夜想的师兄，秦玉云。  
红床软塌间，燕卓江正抓着秦玉云的腰，胯间那凶物在秦玉云肉穴里抽送顶弄。  
而秦玉云则趴在床上，双手被丝帛束着，毫无尊严的抬起屁股，被燕卓江肆意玩弄身体肏弄肉穴，仿佛一条被交媾的母狗。  
他侧过脸来，脸颊贴在锦被上，面容苦痛，眼中竟然流下泪来，他的口中也勒着一条布，张不开嘴，只能发出呜呜的哭叫声。  
“呜……呜……”秦玉云摇着头哭着叫出来，他此时已是面色潮红，乌发披肩。  
他已经忍到极致，下体长久释放不得，隐隐发痛，他腿间那物已是涨红挺立了，然而顶端小洞却是被一根细短的银簪子堵住，尿道被无情的撑开，高潮被残忍的阻断，只是红肿的铃口往外渗着淫水，透明的慢慢往下滴，落在被褥上，洇湿一滩水迹。  
燕卓江则毫不怜惜的挺动那根肉刃，精囊拍在秦玉云的臀瓣上，发出啪啪的肉体碰撞的声音，燕卓江捏了秦玉云的下巴，对他言道，“你这小嘴到挺是会吃。”  
秦玉云红着眼，看着他，口中发出可怜的抽泣声。  
燕卓江又是一阵凶狠的顶弄，阳物在泥泞的肉穴里用力抽送，每次都准确的撞在阳心处，苛责那处要命脆弱的地方。  
忽而秦玉云发出一声高亢的尖叫，抽搐似地一阵抖动，下面那软热的小嘴儿紧紧吸住燕卓江的阳物，差点将燕卓江就这么吸得交精。  
接着秦玉云便浑身酸软无力的瘫倒在了床榻上，双眼失神，皮肤潮红，被布条勒住的嘴唇间不受控制的留下透明的口水。  
他就这般被燕卓江给肏射了，只是精道被堵着，无处释放，仿佛万只蚂蚁啃噬身体，叫他酥痒难耐。  
燕卓江解开了他封口的布条，那布帛已经被口水浸湿了，颜色变得暗红。  
秦玉云约莫已经意识模糊了，痴态尽露，眼神朦胧，眉梢湿润，沾着的不知是汗水还是泪水。口唇半张着，嫣红的舌头也无意识的探出一截，往下滴着口水。  
燕卓江将秦玉云脸上沾的头发给他抿道一旁，另一只手则揉搓他涨的快要爆开的性器。  
“这就不行了吗？”他低声言道，身下的顶弄却是丝毫不见怜惜，将秦玉云肏弄的两眼翻白，人就这么晕了过去。  
*  
沈桐第一次见着燕卓江也是在个与之相仿的宴席上。  
是叶临云在扬州凤朝楼做东，说是在西域寻着了一块百年难得血玉，请了人来品鉴。  
草长莺飞的扬州，春红正盛。  
沈桐拿着请帖递给门童，刚准备抬脚跨过门槛，却冷不防撞到一个人，对方身材魁梧，沈桐一个没注意脚下趔趄，几欲摔倒，却是被对方眼疾手快给扶住了。  
“在下莽撞了，”那人搂着他的腰，身体与他贴到一处，低沉的声音在他耳畔响起，“阁下无碍？”  
沈桐觉着那只手似是在他腰间不轻不重的掐了一把，登时惊醒，他忙把那人推开拧起眉毛瞪他道，“你！”  
“阁下怎么了？”那人则不觉什么，无辜的摊开双手，困惑的睁着双眼，仿佛刚刚不是他动手动脚来着。  
沈桐便是被那人的表情说服了，或许是自己多心，冤枉了他，当下便对着他一拱手道，“是我不对。”  
“诶，这就见外了。”对方接过他的手言道，他刚想在说些什么，却是被后方一人出声打断了。  
“阿桐，你怎么还在外面没进去？”  
沈桐寻声看去，却是他的师兄站在正台阶之下，秦玉云仿佛刚从校场下来，还穿着一身破军甲冑，冠上红翎飒飒，他背上一张雕花长弓，左手拎着枪，另一手则牵着爱马赤兔。  
那马在他身后无聊的甩着鬃毛，喷了几个响鼻，却也仍是威风凛凛的一匹骏马。  
一人一马，端得是神采飞扬。  
见了师兄，沈桐则不由自主放松下来，他对着秦玉云展颜笑道，“有事耽搁了一阵。”  
“哦？”秦玉云应着，把缰绳递给了仆从，顺便对他嘱咐道，“我这马儿性劣，莫要将它和其余马匹同槽。”  
言罢秦玉云便提着枪走上前来，他先是打量了一番冲撞了沈桐的男人说道，“阁下是？”  
他被秦玉云估量似的盯着，却也不畏缩，仍是那般随意站着，却是身形挺拔，腰背笔直，一双招子漆黑点星，在秦玉云出现时忽而射出精光，似是被秦玉云撩起了兴趣。  
“久闻，百步穿杨秦将军名声，果然不负声望，今日得见不虚此行。”他的目光流连在秦玉云的脸上，缓缓开口道，声音仍是沉着稳定，“在下燕卓江。”  
秦玉云听了他的话微微蹙眉却还是不失礼数道，“久仰，燕指挥大名。”  
场面看似云淡风轻，沈桐却是心中一震，恶人谷里面几大指挥都不是吃素的好东西，其中这个姓燕的尤甚，惹上就难缠的紧，师兄要是被他盯上可没什么好果子吃。  
沈桐轻轻拉住秦玉云的手，错开步子把他师兄拉倒了身后，“能与燕指挥同来赴宴真是十分荣幸，请。”  
沈桐对着他做了个送请的手势。  
燕卓江的目光从秦玉云身上流转到沈桐那边，在他脸上停留一阵。  
沈桐被燕卓江盯着，那感觉就仿佛被凶兽窥伺一般，宛如千斤压顶，十分难受，他不安的侧开脸，躲闪开了他的眼神。  
燕卓江忽而朗声笑道，“请。”言罢便率先迈开步子，进了酒楼庭院。  
见他走了，沈桐才放松的大喘出一口气，他抓了抓秦玉云的手道，“师兄，我们也去吧。”  
果然没出意外的，燕卓江坐在贵宾之位上，正同叶临云把酒言欢。岑鸿则一如往常收着枪，面无表情的站在叶临云身后，跟个冷面阎王似的。  
*  
叶临云有钱有排场，在他的席上黄金百两只是个添头，叶临云在高堂雅座中，手中把玩着那块新得到的血玉，那块玉果然是个不易寻的好物，磨成一块壁，大体通透脂白，唯独里面有一圈血色。  
那块玉不仅水头好，而且泛着温润的油光，就是对着太阳照也一丝杂质都无，握在手中不仅不冷还暖洋洋的，是个价值连城的宝物。  
叶临云早就放出话去，这次骑马射柳的头筹就是这个东西。  
秦玉云从沈桐手中接过赤兔的辔头，将马具给赤兔一一套上，箭壶拴在马鞍之上，将一切检查完毕之后，秦玉云行云流水的翻身上马，在赤兔背上坐稳了。  
“师兄，”沈桐仰头望着秦玉云，他一手放在赤兔脖颈上，另一只手则牵着秦玉云挽着缰绳的手掌道，“小心点。”  
沈桐今日穿着一身儒风，雪白的须子就垂在鬓边，乌黑的头发披散着，红披银甲，衬得他十分温柔又英气凛然。秦玉云喜欢他穿这一身，以是在师兄面前，沈桐都是这身打扮。  
秦玉云闻声一笑，他下手摸了一下沈桐的翎子。  
叶临云这块血玉就是他的囊中之物，他自负骑射无双，区区骑马射柳对他来说手到擒来。  
“放心。”留下句话，他便一夹马腹，催促着赤兔往前迈开步子。  
不远处，岑鸿正骑在踏炎上，见到秦玉云过来，也没说话，只是往他那扫了一眼，便拨转马头到另一边去了。  
不多时一声哨响，秦玉云率先拈弓搭箭射向百步之外的柳枝，随着羽箭离弦之声，赤兔撒开四踢追着箭尾狂奔。  
秦玉云拽着辔头，半压着身子，伏在马背上，他抿起嘴唇，神色专注的盯着前面，冠上的翎羽在身后飘飞起来，仿佛一道红色的闪电划过。  
忽而身旁一道黑影闪过去，岑鸿的踏炎已然领先了赤兔半个头。秦玉云当然不服输的催了催赤兔，缰绳放开了几许。  
那匹赤兔是秦玉云亲手养大的，自然是通了人性，当下赤兔便会意，伸长脖颈，矫健的四肢伸展开来，蹄子重重踏在泥地上，速度更快了几分，便是把岑鸿超了过去。  
一旁的踏炎也是不甘示弱紧跟着便追了上来，一时间一黑一红两道身影交缠难分。  
“如何？”高座之上，叶临云随意的倚着坐榻问道，他手中捻着一尊琉璃杯，琥珀色的酒液盈透着那两道朦胧的身影。。  
“有意思。”燕卓江回答道。  
终于还是秦玉云技高一筹，先于岑鸿抢到了杨柳枝。  
赤兔踏着步子在场外溜达着，沈桐笑意盈盈的迎上来，“师兄！”  
秦玉云看到沈桐，便让赤兔停了下来，“阿桐，来！”秦玉云坐在马上，说着便弯下腰，将获得的那只嫩柳递到了沈桐手中，“给你。”  
沈桐扬起双手，笑着拿了过来，他怀中抱着着一束翠绿的柳条，更添了几分亮色，把他人显得更好看了。  
秦玉云瞧着他，不禁面上微红。  
*  
“在想什么？”燕卓江一面挺动着一面问道。  
“呜呜……啊”沈桐紧闭着眼睛，抿紧嘴唇，胡乱的摇头，他根本一句话都说不出来，燕卓江丝毫不肯放过他，牲口样的那话儿在沈桐肉穴里大力蹂躏，将那处捣得发红，在温泉水中看着可怜兮兮的。  
沈桐被燕卓江摁在温泉中，他半身浸在温水中，上身则趴在石壁边沿。  
他两条手臂无力的抱着块石头，胸前的乳首在粗糙的石壁上蹭来蹭去，乳尖有些个破皮红肿，好不可怜。  
燕卓江掐着他的腰，抬起沈桐的屁股，粗硬的阳物复又捅进那嫩红软肉中。  
沈桐被温泉泡着整个人仿佛也如同水做的一般，全身上下湿淋淋的，汗珠不住的在白皙的皮肤上滚落下来，宛若雨后莲荷花瓣上滴落的水珠。  
沈桐无瑕的皮肤被泉水洗得滑腻万分，仿佛一块极品的脂玉，水头透亮，仿佛透明，温热的泉水使得他的身体上染着淡淡的粉色，泛着晶莹的水光，就也真似个我见犹怜的模样了。  
燕卓江手一摸上沈桐的皮肤，软绵光滑的触感，就仿佛被吸住一般，叫他不忍心再松开，粗糙的手掌在沈桐敏感的脊背处摩挲爱抚。  
有时燕卓江不控制手劲，便在沈桐身上掐了几个显眼的红印子。  
沈桐应声叫出来，他的嘴唇被浸湿了，更显红润柔软，脱口而出的声音，一声声的也好似浸着蜜糖一般的甜。  
燕卓江一手圈着沈桐的腰，不让他掉下去，一手则伸到沈桐胸前，毫无怜悯的掐住那个小巧的乳珠，合起拇指和食指，揪起那肉粒使力捻揉。  
“呜……不要……不……”沈桐摇头拒绝道，他红着眼眶，声音已染上了可怜的哭腔，“不要掐……啊啊……”  
“嗯？玩你这里你不很爽？”燕卓江更是恶劣的捏着沈桐的乳珠，身下阳物也没停顿，打桩似的夯到娇弱的肉穴，将沈桐撞得又蹭到了石壁，“你下面的嘴可把我吸得舒服死了，阿桐。”  
“嗯嗯…啊……”沈桐随着燕卓江摆动着腰肢，他秀美的面容上露出苦痛的表情，紧蹙着两道细眉，娟红的嘴唇抿起，既是难耐又是享受。  
沈桐无力的垂下头，透明的泪水从眼中滑落，他已是讲不出话来了，燕卓江那东西又粗又硬的，狠狠在他肉穴中鞭挞着。  
每次他都是全部拔出，之余龟头卡在穴口，在插入的时候，温热的泉水也挤了进来将他灌满，沈桐身体滚烫，仿佛在身上烧了一把火，让他神志昏聩，辨不清是非。  
燕卓江还苛责着他的乳头，两片指甲掐着柔嫩的乳尖，把那里玩得红肿瘙痒。  
“求你不……不要…唔……啊，玩我了……”沈桐啜泣着，哭着求饶道，他已是泪流满面了，俊秀白皙的脸庞被泪水浸湿，口中留下津液，好不可怜又好不淫靡。  
燕卓江加快的挺动的速度，搅开水波，火热的那物在肉壁里碾磨，他捅得又深又狠，恨不得精囊也塞到那处软穴中，丝毫不顾及身下的沈桐已是两眼翻白，身体颤抖，已是被高潮逼得濒死的模样。  
燕卓江冰冷的声音在他耳畔响起，“那得等我玩腻再说。”说罢又是一轮凶狠的顶弄。  
沈桐终于是忍不住，抖着酸软的双腿，在水中，饱胀的阳物颤颤的射出几股。  
一泓澄澈见底的温泉中荡开几道透明的水波，消散在远处。


	14. 苍策*双性策

*  
夜深人静，燕城君便也提着灯去休息了。没成想刚上床便摸到被子底下有个人。  
燕城君一凛神，却被那人捉住手腕，温暖的掌心贴在燕城君的皮肤上，叫他动弹不了。  
对方道，“燕大哥，别走。”  
燕城君眉头一皱，“你怎么在这里。”  
“我……”李修锋攥着燕城君的手，牢牢的就是不放开，他垂着眼睛嗫喏道，“燕大哥，你真不知道我的情意吗？”  
“燕大哥，今夜嫂子不在，我给你暖床吧。”李修锋低着头，似是羞赧的低声说着。  
燕城君听了，身上忽而散发出拒人千里之外的气场，他冷冰冰的说道，“你我，不可能的。”  
李修锋听了浑身一震，猛然抬头，盯着对方，他嘶声诘问道，“为什么？是因为我身体不够软，不能生孩子吗？”  
“你在胡说什么！”燕城君冷声斥道，“还不快把我放开！”  
李修锋却是一用力把燕城君推到在了床榻上，“我不！燕大哥，要是你对我没有情意，你就把我推开。”  
燕城君冷不防被他压住，李修锋跨坐在他的腰胯上，火热的身体与他贴到一处。  
晦暗的灯光下，李修锋只穿了一件素白的丝绸里衣，裹着他的修长的身体，然而却露出了白皙光滑的胸膛，酥胸半露，胸前肉粒若隐若现，显得十分勾人。  
李修锋舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，将衣襟拉开，露出半截圆润的肩头，他底下头来，眼角媚意如丝，低沉着嗓子哑声道“燕大哥，抱我啊。”  
没想到，燕城君却是不为所动，似是不受他的诱惑一般拒绝道，“修峰，我当你是弟弟，你要自重。”说罢，他便偏开头，不去看身上那人。  
李修锋却是执拗倔强，他一手抚上燕城君的脸颊，眉目中满含深情的说道，“不可能，燕大哥，我看的出来，你想要我的。”  
言罢他便低下头，扳着那苍云的脸，强行亲他，鲜红软舌挑开他的唇瓣，勾住那人的舌头，吮吸他口中津液，与他缠吻到一处。  
李修锋牵着燕城君的手往自己身下摸，还小声言道，“燕大哥，你摸摸我……”  
他攥着男人粗糙的手指往自己私处探过去，指尖触到腿间那处软肉，李修锋身体一颤，红着脸低低呻吟了一声，像是叫春的雌兽，眸中水光潋滟，一副满目春情的样子。  
李修锋又引着燕城君的手，往更里面摸，燕城君却是一僵，他不可思议的看向李修锋，沉吟道，“你……？”  
李修锋勾唇一笑，道，“你看，燕大哥，我也是有女人的东西的，能给你生孩子。”  
“燕大哥，我知道你一直在看着我。”李修锋已是脸颊泛红了，他黑亮的眼睛仿佛缀着星子，“你也喜欢我是不是？”他牵着男人的手往自己腿间的肉缝里塞。  
那里已经是一片湿濡了，软绵的肉唇又热又滑，手指一下便滑了进去，指尖便触到那肉壶里面的火热的嫩肉。  
李修锋红着眼睛，呜咽了一声，他颤着声音，两条腿似是想并在一起，夹住了燕城君的手，“燕大哥，你轻一点。”  
他附到男人的耳边，呼出的热气撒到燕城君的耳洞里，似是小勾子，不仅挠得他耳朵发痒，更是挠到了他的心尖儿上，燕城君忍不住心头软了一下。  
李修锋含着燕城君的耳垂，舌尖点在那处撩了几下，玩够了他才对着燕城君悄声说道，“我还是第一次。”  
燕城君瞪大眼睛，用力抽回手，把李修锋从身上推了下来，他严厉的拧着眉，“修峰，你不要胡闹！”  
“我是认真的。”李修锋复又爬回到燕城君身上，他身体软绵，搂住燕城君的腰，叫他甩不开，李修锋趴在燕城君胸口上，大腿插在燕城君股间，腿根顶着他那话儿暧昧的磨蹭。  
“你这里都硬了。”李修锋伸出手往燕城君腿间揉过去，“好粗……”他握住燕城君那物，在掌中侍弄，男人总是更懂男人的，该往哪处更舒服，在哪处能爽的流出淫液来，都清楚的很。  
不多时，燕城君那话儿便完全的勃起了，既粗且长，李修锋一手都握不住。  
“燕大哥你真大。”李修锋舔了下嘴唇，他坐起来，从燕城君裆中的手掌收了回来，那处流出黏糊糊的液体，沾了他满一手，李修锋张开手指，便牵出一道淫靡的银丝。  
李修锋眯起眼睛，当着燕城君的面，含着自己的手指，粉色的舌尖勾起来，将手指上挂着的燕城君的东西全都舔掉了。  
他一面色情的吸着自己的手指，一面挑起桃花眼往燕城君那处扫过去。李修锋本就生得好看，修眉星眸，面皮俊俏，自是有股青春的朝气，他又是这样有意勾引，没谁等抵挡得住。  
李修锋没个防备，便被燕城君翻身按在了身下，他愣了一下，含着水光的眼睛瞧着身上那人。  
燕城君倒是笑了，他眯起眼睛，拇指压在李修锋的嘴唇上，慢慢的摩挲。李修锋看不懂燕城君的目光，那双招子，深邃黑亮，含着陌生危险的感情。  
“城君……”李修锋怯怯的开口道。  
“嗯？”燕城君哼声道。  
“我……啊——”李修锋半句话都没说完，言语变成了婉转的呻吟。  
燕城君分开了他的两条腿，手指揉捻腿间那处肉花，触手之处是一片湿腻软绵，燕城君拨开两片柔嫩泛着可爱粉色的肉唇，手指便轻易的送到了李修锋的身体里，甫一入口，便被紧致火热的媚肉夹住，湿淋淋的淫液浸了他一手。  
燕城君又往那软绵的密处屈起手指，抠挖抽插了一下，李修锋便发出了声撩人心弦的媚叫，声音甜腻勾人，完全不像他平日的样子。  
“抓好了。”，燕城君说着，便拉过李修锋的手，让他自己扳着腿根。  
李修锋下面是有根男人的东西的，在他腿间立着，形状笔直，龟头微张，而他腿间多个红穴，那处属于女人的肉壶生得可爱，是个没被人用过的粉嫩的样子，阴唇被燕城君拨开，露出藏在深处的花穴，下面的小嘴湿哒哒的，在燕城君的注视下瑟缩翕合，吐着晶亮的淫水儿。  
燕城君俯下身，舔弄起那处来，他嘴唇嘬着肉穴上红肿的花蒂，舌尖舔着肿胀柔软的那处来回拨弄。  
他玩够了这处便又转而用舌头去舔吮李修锋的花穴，模仿交媾的样子在肉壶里抽送，每当粗糙的软舌刮过花穴里柔嫩的媚肉的时候，那肉穴都要抽搐一下，从里面冒出更多的水出来。  
此时李修锋也会抖着身体，发出雌兽叫春一般的声音。听得燕城君按捺不住心中那股禽兽的冲动，他解开了裤子，掏出已然粗壮勃起的家伙挺腰而入。  
燕城君有意缓慢的动作，火热的阳物慢慢的推进肉穴里，一寸寸被李修锋下面那张小嘴吃掉。  
“燕大哥……”李修锋恍惚呓语出声，双眼迷蒙，面色桃红，他已是头发散乱了，几缕乌亮黑发黏在面上，仿若桃花压枝，他身体绷紧，红着眼眶，眉目中含着水雾，凝眉蹙眸望着身上的燕城君。  
“叫我什么？”燕城君挑眉道，他倾身而下，将阳具全部送到李修锋体内。  
“唔…相公……”李修锋乖顺的唤他道，“城君。”  
李修锋撑起上身，伸出手臂搂着燕城君的脖颈，仰起头送上自己的香唇，红唇软舌缠在一处，暧昧缠绵间，深情道，“燕郞。”  
“真乖。”燕城君动了动腰，那话儿在紧致的肉穴里顶弄几下。  
“我可是你的人了。”李修锋眉目中含着朦胧水光，双颊酡红，仿佛喝醉了酒，他咬着燕城君的脖颈，在那处做了个红色的吻痕。  
燕城君双手掐着他的腰，胯下阳物顶弄的越来越快，肉茎快速的送到软穴里发出令人脸红心跳的噗滋噗滋的淫靡水声。  
“嗯……好舒服，城君……城君，”李修锋仰着头，面露痴色，两条修眉攒着，似是苦痛，又似是享受，口中发出叫床声，不停的喊着燕城君的名字。  
“城君，啊……好棒，啊啊……”李修锋声音忽然拔高，他身体抽搐，花穴媚肉夹紧了燕城君，“城君，要到了……呜……要……”  
燕城君抽送也快了起来，他粗声喘息道，“一起啊。”  
“嗯嗯……”李修锋高潮临近，他脑子已经糊涂的听不懂燕城君在说什么只是胡乱点头应着，胯下阳物在燕城君揉弄几下后便射了出来，而自己的肉穴也吃下了燕城君的阳精。  
已是日上三竿。  
李修锋窝在燕城君怀中玩弄他的手指，男人的手掌温暖粗糙有些干燥，他忍不住仔细摩挲燕城君掌中的纹路。  
“在想什么？”燕城君低声问，他声音磁性，又与李修锋贴的极尽，全都灌到李修锋耳中，让他不禁缩了缩肩膀。  
“无甚。”李修锋放下燕城君的手指，转身搂过他，脸埋在燕城君的胸膛中，声音闷闷的道，“我还想再睡会儿，你搂着我。”  
“好。”燕城君应了，他收了收手臂，把人贴着抱紧了。


	15. 苍策

*  
“夜间闲来无事可以去东径雪岭那处温泉看看。”  
伙长对着薛朝月说这话的时候，笑得有些意味不明，怎么看都好像偷了腥，还意犹未尽的咂咂嘴，似是怀念的紧。  
“别说老大不疼你。”伙长撂下这句话便也不多解释便走了。  
薛朝月摸不着头脑，愣了半天也没想出所以然来，但是伙长又不像是在消遣他，薛朝月心中好奇，盘算着今晚去雪岭深处探探。  
*  
薛朝月一个人在皑皑白雪中走着，苍云的西边是人迹罕至雪山，连绵不绝的崇山峻岭，藏着不知道什么妖物，就是连樵夫都不愿意来这里。  
早先还是伙长带着薛朝月任务，才发现这边林子深处居然还有一眼清泉，泉水清澈可见底，在棉厚的雪絮中冒着热气，是个不可多得的雪岭温泉了。  
薛朝月没提灯，冷清的月光洒在雪地上，照的一片亮堂，根本不需要别的什么再来照明。  
他顺着路径绕过一块巨石，眼前便是那泓温泉了。他似是听到了哗哗的流水声，一抬眼望到那水中却是发现了一个人。  
他赤裸着身体，正在温泉中沐浴。  
水光月华下，一弯银湖中，那人身体也白的发光，显得那人飘飘渺渺的，仿若仙子了。  
薛朝月顿时秉住了呼吸。  
然而那人似乎是发现了他，出声问道，“谁？”  
薛朝月被眼前的美色迷住了，他看得有些痴，几度张开嘴，却发不出声，只是呆愣的看着他。  
“哑巴了？”那个人瞧着他，轻笑了一声，他似是对薛朝月产生了兴趣，明亮的眼眸含着水光注视他，叫薛朝月心中一荡。  
那人从水中走出来，他也不去寻什么遮羞，就这么坦然的踏着裸足踩着寒雪走到薛朝月面前。  
碎玉白琼一般的脚趾陷在雪中，被冻成的淡淡的粉色，稍稍的蜷缩起来。  
薛朝月的眼从他的足尖往上移，那双长腿笔直纤细，不似女人般柔软，却是线条优美，白皙诱人，让人转不开视线。薛朝月的眼神在他的腿根那处梭巡，那人的私处也是干净漂亮，腿间一丝体毛也无，雪玉一般白净泛着粉色的性器低垂着。薛朝月忽而觉着一股冲动窜上来，他想推倒这个人，让他的双腿圈在自己的腰上，让他露出泫然欲泣的表情。  
薛朝月知道为什么伙长叫他来这里了。  
“我叫白锦越，你叫什么名字？”那个脂玉一般秀美的人问道，他相貌俊秀，眉眼柔美，看上去比薛朝月大不了几年的样子。  
“薛朝…月。”薛朝月吞了吞口水，支支吾吾的答道。  
“薛朝月？”白锦越听了，似是在回忆，他想了一会道，“好像听过又好像没听过。”  
“你一直在看我，你想抱我吗？”白锦越问他的时候手已经搭在了薛朝月的腰上，葱白柔软的手指若有似无的捏了一下。  
“我……我……”薛朝月僵硬着不知道该说些什么，他那话儿早就挺起来在裤裆中撑起帐篷。  
“怎么？你该不会是个雏儿吧？”白锦越把他推到在雪地上，被温泉浸泡的发热的身体压上来，一阵香气袭来，不知是白锦越身上的体香还是雪香。  
白锦越扯开了薛朝月的裤子，双手圈住他的性器，随即他低下头，含住了薛朝月的那话，嘴唇包着饱满的龟头小口的嘬吸，舌尖在铃口上打转，将那流下的粘液全都舔了下来。  
白锦越张开嘴把肉茎深深的含进喉咙，唇舌裹着那肉柱，深厚吮吸。  
“啊……”薛朝月被他舔的受不住，阳物在他口腔跳动着，似是射精的前兆，他收紧手指，抓着白锦越的头发想把他拉开，然而白锦越却是没动，薛朝月的东西就这么压着跳动喉咙喷出一股。  
白锦越含了好一会才吐出薛朝月的性器，他用手背蹭掉嘴唇上白浊，然后又搓搓薛朝月还算硬挺的阳物，对着薛朝月笑道，“待会可别这么快。”  
他这么说话时候，歪了下头，披散的乌发便滑到了脸庞，越发衬得他面容清秀美丽，白锦越不在意的拢了拢头发，将儒风的那两条雪白翎子又撇道脑后。  
“你挺好玩的，”白锦越指尖点在薛朝月乌金玄甲上，他轻柔柔的说道，“待会儿的事儿，你别告诉燕领军好不好。”  
他手掌伸到自己的臀瓣间，往湿软的肉穴里塞了两三根手指，“啊……”白锦越自己摸索了一阵，便叫出声来，他蜷腿跪坐在薛朝月身上，一手玩弄着自己的阳物，一手给自己扩开肉穴。  
他蹙紧双眉，眼中含水，仰着头红唇半张，透明的津液从口中溢出，饥渴欠肏的一副媚颜痴态，看得薛朝月胯下那物又充血硬挺重振雄风。  
薛朝月搂住他的腰，将白锦越翻到雪地里压倒自己身下，抬起他的腿根扶着自己那物便尽数肏了进去。  
“啊啊……”白锦越张开嘴，呜呜咽咽的呻吟着，“好烫……呜……啊”他抓着薛朝月的肩膀，指甲陷到了肉中，抓出了道道红痕。  
薛朝月已是二十又三，这是初尝人事，从前只是自己偷偷抚慰过，方才还是一副不知所措的处男模样，现在却仿佛开了窍一般，挺着粗硬大屌侍弄白锦越的身体，什么九浅一深，浅抽深入，直把人肏得淫汁四溢，叫床声连连。  
薛朝月到底是年轻气盛，青年的身体蓄满了精力，这般肏弄白锦越，他尤觉不够。  
薛朝月想了想就着两人相连的姿势抱起白锦越，下身还不断在那销魂的肉洞抽送。  
白锦越倒是惊叫一声，慌乱的抱紧那人，下面那张小嘴不断紧缩，吸得薛朝月舒爽难耐。  
“你干什么？”白锦越毫无依靠，只得紧抱着他，冰冷玄甲将他硌得有点疼。  
薛朝月一面走动，一面抽送阳物，他搂着那人温软赤裸的身体道，“让你舒服。”他抱着白锦越到温泉旁边的那处巨石旁，将人压在石头上，摆好姿势便凶狠的顶弄起来。  
雪是冷的，在他身下融开，白锦越被薛朝月肏弄着，浑身发烫，一丝也不觉雪寒。  
这个站着的姿势更方便薛朝月使力，他双手托着白锦越的屁股，每次抽出阳物便把他的身体往上抬，待又插入的时候就稍一松手，白锦越就落下来，被他狠狠的钉在自己的肉茎上。  
“啊啊……不要了，太深了……”白锦越终是承受不住薛朝月的玩弄，尖叫哭泣起来，他软着嗓子，声音楚楚可怜却叫人兽性大发，。“不要了，呜呜……要被肏坏了，”白锦越的双腿紧紧缠着薛朝月的腰，大腿内侧被玄甲磨得通红。  
“我梦见过你，”薛朝月喘着粗气在白锦越耳边说道，“你在我梦里就像这样缠着我的腰，像我求欢。”薛朝月又一记深顶，肉器擦过内壁直直戳到了阳心上。  
“你是不是妖怪啊？”  
面对薛朝月的责问，白锦越已然被情欲冲昏了头脑，不能回答了，他只是无意义的摇头，敞开双腿任他肏弄，口中不停道，“……要被肏坏了……啊啊……相公放过我……啊”  
薛朝月粗鲁的套弄着白锦越的性器，掐着那阳物顶端不让他释放，薛朝月出声命令道，“再叫我一声。”  
“相……相公，”白锦越哭着唤出声来。“让我射出来……相公！”  
薛朝月终于是放开了手，白锦越的肉茎在他手心跳动几下，断续喷出几股。射精之后白锦越也脱力一般软在那里，双眼无神的望着他。薛朝月扣着他的嘴唇便亲了上去。  
此夜雪寒情热。  
*  
又是月在西头，天地间一片冷色。  
白锦越趴在温泉边沿，对一身漆黑玄甲的薛朝月伸出双手，他眉眼间溢出笑意开口道，“你又来啦。”


	16. 唐策

*  
“兵者，国之大事，死生……生……生……”李润背到一半就卡壳了，嘀嘀咕咕的生个没完，“生…生……”  
唐无宁看不下去，给他接道，“死生之地……”  
“噢，对！死生之地！”李润眼睛一亮中气十足的重复了一遍，而后便又不下文如何了，他漆黑的眼睛茫然的看着唐无宁，似乎能从他脸上找到答案。  
唐无宁叹了一口气，说道，“小润……你这样明天杨先生会打手板的。”  
“无宁，你帮帮我，这东西太难背了！记不住！”李润揪了一下自己的头发苦恼的说道。  
唐无宁听了一挑眉，俊秀的脸上露出无奈的苦笑道，“是太难背还是你无心与此？”  
“整日呆在校场习武，书都不翻一页，能记下来有鬼。”  
唐无宁一下便拆穿了他，那个唐门以手撑脸问道，“说罢，叫我来做什么？”  
李润立刻换了一副面孔，乌亮黑眸中露出三分狡黠，他笑嘻嘻的从桌头席榻另一边蹭过来，手掌勾住唐无宁的指头，末了还在他手心轻轻挠了几下。  
“阿宁，你想不想……”李润眨着眼。对他悄悄说道。  
“不想。”唐无宁正襟危坐，一把拍开了李润的狼爪子。  
“呜。”被无情拒绝的李润登时展现出委屈的模样，他默默的收回自己的手指，藏到身后，脸上那狡黠可爱的表情也如朝露一般消散了。  
唐无宁又是叹了口气，他揉了揉李润毛茸茸的脑袋，温声道，“把这篇背下来再说好不好？”  
李润顺势扑倒他怀里，搂住他的腰，他的脸埋在唐无宁胸前，汲取他身上若有似无的竹子香味，他说道，“不好。”  
“好久没见你了，你都不想我，借口找你才来。”李润声音闷闷的，震在唐无宁的胸膛上麻麻地，叫唐无宁也有些不忍心了。  
“我……”唐无宁不知道该说什么了，李润都是一副没心没肺天塌不愁的模样，他不擅长应对这样示弱的李润，只得双手搂住他，轻柔的拍着他的脊背安抚他。  
李润头冠上的红色羽翎从脑后垂下来，不时扫到唐无宁的手背上，感觉痒痒的，连心都柔软下来。  
庭中竹影飒飒，池水淙淙。  
李润抬起头，双手攀上了唐无宁的肩膀，他稍微抬了一下头，几乎与唐无宁嘴唇相贴，互相交换炙热的吐息，迷蒙的双眼安静的凝视，“阿宁……”李润低声呢喃道。  
“阿宁，”李润又说了一遍，他闭上眼睛，往前倾了几分，终于是与唐无宁嘴唇相交了。  
李润分开唐无宁的唇瓣，鲜红的软舌交缠在一处，搅得津液四溢，欲海生波了。  
唐无宁一面回应李润，还伸出手把他落在脸上的碎发拨到耳后，细长的手指顺着李润的耳垂描摹。  
当手指捻到耳垂的时候，李润在唐无宁怀中抖了一下，发出一声细碎羞缅的呻吟。  
唐无宁就着这个姿势便把李润放倒在矮桌上，分出只手解开了他的衣服，今日李润并没有打算去演武场练枪，所以穿的都是轻便的衣裳，唐无宁勾住他的腰带稍一使力，衣襟便散落开来。  
常年在烈日下赤膊练枪，李润的皮肤并不白皙，而是那种健康的麦色，他的皮肤光滑，丝毫不见粗糙，并且肌肉纹理分明，蕴含着力量，是一副让人垂涎的好身材。  
唐无宁伸手捻了一下李润的乳尖，那红色的肉粒在手指间被捏来捏去，李润脱口而出的声音都变了调。  
“阿宁……”李润躺在桌上却挺起，胸配合唐无宁亵玩他乳头的手，“阿宁，不要只玩乳头，你……摸摸我……摸我下面……”李润说着便牵着唐无宁的另一只手，按到自己的裆部。  
那处尘根已然兴奋了，挺在裤子中，隔着布料都能感受到那迫不及待的热度。  
李润从袖中掉出来个小铁盒子，烫着金色的繁枝，他把那个塞给了唐无宁，他面庞泛红，眼中藏着一色羞赧，更多的却是期待，乌黑的眼睛水润明亮，巴巴的看着他。  
唐无宁笑了一下，接过来打开，挖了一块软膏在手上，开口调笑道，“有备而来？”  
“你别取笑我了！”李润不安的扭腰，试图躲开唐无宁炙热的视线，却不小心蹭到了对方腿间那处坚硬的阳物，李润颤了颤，拉着唐无宁的衣服道，“快些来。”  
唐无宁遂了他的愿，他圈着李润的腰，拉下他的裤子，就摸到了臀丘间的密穴，沾着脂膏的手指轻松的探进去几根。  
李润红着脸叫了一声，他分开腿，缠上了唐无宁的腰。  
李润早就和唐无宁有了床笫之欢，那处也不是第一次受用，唐无宁的手指插了几下便软下来，又湿又热的，脂膏都化在里面，滑腻腻的，不停的吸着唐无宁的指头。  
“阿宁……”李润此刻也仿佛化掉一般，软绵绵的，柔和乖顺，他嘴唇沾了唾液，晶亮可人，红润软绵，吐出求欢的情话，“阿宁，抱我吧…”  
唐无宁心中一动，柔情几乎要溢出来，他见准备的差不多便挺着阳物送到李润体内，那里火热紧致，像张小嘴似的不住的嘬他的肉棒，搞得唐无宁有些忍不住一冲到底。  
不过他到底是忍住了，顶到一半，在肉壁里磨了磨，又慢慢的抽出来，肉穴中红嫩的软肉缠绵挽留。  
果不其然，李润红着眼睛，发出了空虚渴求的叫床声。  
“阿宁……”  
李润沙哑的唤他，声音中饱含浓烈的情欲。  
“换个姿势，不好使力。”唐无宁说着把李润抱起来压倒地板上，抬起他的腰迅速的顶了进去。  
“呜…啊啊……”李润忍不住喘息，他两条腿被抬得极高，腿弯搭在唐无宁的肩膀上，后腰腾空，只靠着肩膀和头撑着身体。  
这个别扭的姿势却是能让唐无宁进的更深，肉器的龟头一下便戳到了阳心，李润不禁缩了下小穴，紧紧吸住他的肉棒。  
地板是上好的樟木，打了漆，光可鉴人，散发着淡淡的木材的气味。李润散着头发，一条红翎蜿蜒在地板上，仿佛一条红色的伤痕。  
唐无宁底下头来，乌黑的头发从后背滑到胸前，垂下来，在李润眼前摇摇晃晃的。唐无宁皮肤白皙，眉目如画，是李润喜欢的相貌。  
平素李润就爱偷偷瞧唐无宁，和唐无宁一对上视线，他还会脸红。  
像现在这般，唐无宁露出笑容，专注的凝视着他，漆黑的瞳仁中只有他的身影，李润根本招架不住，面色嫣红，宛如火烧。  
唐无宁双手探下来，与李润搁在地板上的双手扣在一起，李润望着他眼睛眨了眨，抿起嘴唇，侧脸上便出现个可爱的小梨涡。  
唐无宁动了起来，粗热的那话儿一下复一下的深深送到李润体内，肉棒上沾着淋漓的水光，精囊拍在他的臀瓣上，发出令人脸红的肉体交合的啪啪声。  
“阿宁，啊啊……你亲我……亲我”在抽送间隙，李润呻吟着央求道，他已是汗流浃背，浑身都是湿淋淋的，双颊蒸腾出一片可爱的红晕。  
唐无宁应了他，低下头捕获那片软唇，贴在了一起。  
*  
唐无宁死了，死在李润怀里。  
胸口开了一道豁口，往外冒了不少血，把李润染成了一个血人。  
他的肺被流矢射穿了，也讲不了话，空气对流发出呼啦的声音，像是萧条北风中破败腐朽的风箱。  
唐无宁伸手向去摸李润的头，然而那只手却停在了半途中就掉了下来。  
三寸的距离却是在也达不到了。  
李润在抖。  
身都在抖个不停。  
他埋下脸，贴在那冰冷的面庞上，他张开嘴，试图说点什么，却发现声带紧绷，喉咙酸涩，一丝声音也发不出了。  
残阳中，血丘上。  
一对人影，却不成双。  
后来唐门的人来了，他们运走了唐无宁。  
临走时，蓝黑衣服的唐门告诉李润，唐无宁葬在唐家墓地。  
那个人看了李润一眼，对他道，“节哀。”  
李润平静的看了那唐门好久，终于点了点头。  
李润跟着唐门的人去了唐家堡。  
从洛阳前线到蜀中腹地，山水迢迢，路远且艰。  
唐门已是十里灵幡，长明灯忽忽闪闪，宛若星光。  
李润站在灵堂之下，茫然的看着那些人互相扶持，眼眶发红，低声哭泣。  
也许是伤心吧，李润目睹这些，却丝毫没有波动，他似乎在这里是个异类了。  
李润离开唐门是在七天后，那些人似乎并不欢迎他，见到他便匆匆离开、避之不及。  
也是，唐无宁是替李润死了，然而李润却一滴泪也没为他流，对唐无宁也绝口不提，仿佛唐无宁只是个无关紧要的人。  
李润失味了，尝不出酸甜苦辣。  
这世间的滋味都与他无关了。  
病症来得突然，没有预兆，问李润他也说不出缘故。  
请来的万花大夫给李润号了脉，也没弄出所以然，只给他抓了几副汤药让他喝。  
浓稠的药汤看着就难以下咽，李润倒是眼都不眨的咽了下去，还到拖了这失味福。  
这一日三餐李润是不能自己烧了，只能辛苦小师妹来帮他起炉灶。有时师妹见他一个大男人糙手糙脚，还会帮他整理屋子。  
李润收拾柜子的时候从一堆东西里掉出个木盒子，啪嗒一声磕在地上，摔出几个零件。  
“师兄，东西掉了。”师妹呀了一声，连忙帮他去捡。“师兄这是什么啊？”  
“一个……故人的东西。”李润的手有点不可察觉的发抖。  
李润接过来，放在桌上拼了几下，却怎么也接不回原位。次日他找了万花大夫，把那木匣子放到大夫面前。  
“先生精通天工，请帮帮我。”  
万花大夫拿过摆弄了一阵，这玩意是个孔明灯，点上火便能飘起，做的机关锁舌，精巧别致，不起眼处还刻着个修罗鬼面，大半是唐门的东西。  
他在抬眼却不经意见到李润一潭死水的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着这个盒子。  
万花大夫取来工具大致给他装好，把这稳妥的交到李润手中，道，“军爷这物件着实精巧，在下拙计也只能修到这般程度，怕是不能在用了。”  
“谢谢先生。”李润似是恍然大悟，道谢接了过来。  
他一个人疲惫的跌跌撞撞回到去，李润怀中揣着那盏孔明灯，坐在小山坡上的石头上。  
此时已是四月，山川青翠，落英缤纷。  
天色碧蓝如洗，一丝流云也无，仿佛一块透明纯净的玻璃。  
李润从怀中拿出那盏灯，擦着了火石燃了灯芯，那孔明灯飘飘摇摇的升了起来，透过月白的糊纸散发出晕晕染染的暖黄色的光，宛若唐门那盏不灭的长明灯。  
李润就坐在那，看着孔明灯在他身边飘忽浮动，灯芯燃烧散发出栀子的香味。  
他一时看得有些痴了，伸出手指想去触摸那点暖光。  
但是在他碰到之前，那盏灯却掉在了地上，摔碎再也拼不起来了。  
李润怔怔望着地上的残碎，泪流满面。


	17. 苍策*3P

*  
秦翊推门而入的时候，姓燕的正抱着谢佩桓行那禽兽之事。  
就见两个男人伏在宽阔的床榻上，燕柘寒紫黑狰狞的那物正缓慢的在身下那个天策打扮的男人的肉穴中抽送，将那软嫩的穴口蹂躏的媚肉娇艳，不停的往外滴着淫水，两人交连的地方湿濡万分。  
那个天策被燕柘寒从后面搂在臂弯中，他不得已面朝门，两条颀长的腿被无情的拉开到极致，身上一片狼藉都被秦翊尽收眼底。  
秦翊扫了一眼床榻上的两个人一言不发。  
他也说不出话，一道刀疤在他脖颈上斜着划下来，切断了他的声带，从那时候，他就不能讲话了。  
秦翊平静的把身后的门合上，仿佛对如此淫靡的场景见怪不怪了。  
“阿桓，秦翊回来了。”燕柘寒可不想放弃任何一个羞辱对方的机会，他捏着天策的下巴，强迫把他那副淫荡的表情展现在秦翊眼皮下，“你不是一直叨念他吗，怎么现在不说话了？”  
“呜啊啊……不…”天策脱口而出的是饱含情欲的呻吟，沙哑诱人，仿佛翠绿枝头缀着的那鲜红禁断的果实。  
那个天策双手拷在身后，无力反抗，他已是衣裳凌乱了，铠甲被卸了下来，只能隐约看出来是件燕云衣，余下黑色的里衣和红袍乱七八糟的裹在身上堪堪遮羞。  
即使被男人压在身下，像是条发情的母狗一般肏干，那天策眼中仍然露出恨不得将面前的两个苍云千刀万剐的凶光，他咬牙切齿的说道，“燕柘、寒……秦翊，我要你们碎尸万段—”  
“阿桓，你又在说笑了，”燕柘寒掐着天策的下巴，让他露出脖颈来，一口便咬上去，在薄弱的皮肤上留下个见血的印子，“杀了我，谁来伺候你呐。”  
燕柘寒挺了挺腰，将肉具深深送入谢佩桓的后穴中，在他体内交了精。  
谢佩桓被那精水儿烫的叫出声来，他浑身颤抖，头冠上两道轻盈的红翎也跟着抖动起来。  
燕柘寒弄完了，也没马上拔出来，而是抱着谢佩桓停了一会儿，待那阳精尽数被肉穴吃了才缓慢的抽出来。那肉棒上水淋淋的，往下滴水，垂在他的胯间，尺寸形状狰狞可怖。  
而后他又寻出来个通透的翠绿玉势，拇指掰开被肏弄的软热红肿的肉穴，复又一点点捅了进去，给他把精水都堵在里面。  
听了谢佩桓的威胁，秦翊仍是那样冰冷平静的表情，他仿佛不会笑，不会怒，全部的感情连同他的声音一起被剔除了。  
秦翊随便摘了大氅，丢在床上，厚重的衣物将床榻压陷了一块。秦翊也来到谢佩桓身边，爪子似的尖锐手甲掐住了谢佩桓的下颌，迫使他仰起脸。  
秦翊熟稔的解开裤子释放出自己的阳物，半勃的孽根弹出来打在谢佩桓的脸上，湿滑的龟头顶在他的脸颊上，在面庞涂上了透明的淫液。  
谢佩桓厌恶的避开别的男人的阳物，他恶声道，“把你的脏东西拿开！”  
秦翊握着自己的肉茎在谢佩桓脸上蹭了几下后还真的听话的收了回去。  
“滚。”谢佩桓接着说道。  
秦翊却对着谢佩桓摇了摇头。  
谢佩桓遇到秦翊的时候，那个人虽然话不多，但是还没有哑，他的那道伤还是为了给谢佩桓挡刀留下的，自此谢佩桓就对秦翊信任万分，将他提拔为副将。  
谢佩桓想不通，为什么他的两个抵命相交的副手会背叛于他，把他囚禁在这个地方，并且对他肆意凌辱，当做禁脔。


	18. 苍策*双性策

*  
要想去昆仑必经龙门。  
然而在龙门坐镇的那个煞星可是不好惹。  
天高地远，龙门荒漠，山恶水恶，龙门的人也民风彪悍。  
燕秋未把恶人谷文牒交给了天策守卫，胯下的赤兔马在生人接近时，烦躁的打了个响鼻。  
龙门在谢铭楷镇守之下，管控森严，在龙门峡谷和玉门关各有两处哨所，进出这片沙漠都要经过盘查。  
守卫看了一眼燕秋未的文牒后双手交还给他，后对他恭敬的说道，“燕统领，将军有请。”  
燕秋未略一沉吟道，“你家将军知道我要来？”  
“是，现下将军正在龙门客栈设宴款待统领，请将军随我来。”  
“好吧。”燕秋未拽了一下辔头，赤兔嘶鸣一声便跟着那队天策去了。  
谢铭楷出身天策府，投靠恶人谷，手中三千甲兵，占据玉门关，坐拥这块大漠。  
他就是龙门的天，他就是龙门的规矩。  
在这里他说一不二，便是恶人谷中位高权重的大人物来了也要忌惮三分。  
燕秋未到了一看，姓谢的果真包了整个客栈来款待他。  
里外三层的长戟天策士兵将这里围了个水泄不通，且那些军士神色肃杀，持枪而立，雪亮的银甲上反射刺目的阳光。  
这哪是宴请言欢，明明是想给他来个下马威。  
果不其然，在入客栈的时候那个士兵又开口了，他道，“燕统领，请您把刀盾先搁下，将军在里面雅间等候。”  
“放肆！”  
燕秋未未讲话，身后跟随他的亲兵却是大声骂了起来，“你家将军说是请我们来，然而现在还不露面，还想缴了我们的武器。安的什么居心！”  
“将军吩咐过这是为了安全考虑。”士兵道。  
“腌臜小人欺人太甚！” 亲兵骂道，将手放到了刀柄上。  
呛啷一声，对方的刀剑也立即出鞘，客栈大堂中刀光剑影，一触即发。  
“无礼！给我退下！”  
正当此时从二楼处传来一声喝令。  
那些天策听、令，齐齐收了武器待命。  
燕秋未寻声望去，就见楼梯处走下一人，银甲红袍，红翎束冠，乌发坠腰，是个天策打扮。  
他面容英俊，步伐干练，眼神果决，一双眼睛宛若狼目，透着狠厉残忍，似是能在黑夜中发光。  
“久闻燕统领大名。”他来到燕秋未面前对他一拱手道。“今日礼数不周，本将冒犯了。”  
燕秋未面无表情冰冷道，“谢将军言笑了。”  
“那请统领上楼好接风洗尘。”谢铭楷目中露出一丝狡黠的笑意。  
“多谢。”燕秋未说着就跟在谢铭楷上了二楼雅室。  
客栈二楼极为宽敞，一个大堂，分列几座，大堂正中胡姬正在翩然起舞，丝竹管弦之声渺渺。  
美酒美乐美姬，只是人却是狼子野心。  
天策苍云这些人皆是出身行伍，行事粗放，未几时便行酒令助兴，轮到谢铭楷的时候，他给燕秋未斟了一杯道，“燕统领行酒令输了，本将要看燕统领女装敬酒，与我亲嘴呷舌。”  
谢铭楷言毕，黑润的眼睛含着嘲讽促狭的笑意。  
席下哄堂大笑。  
燕秋未被一个男人这么调戏，尊严尽失，顿觉恶心，他怒而把酒杯掷在地上，白瓷杯子应声而碎，酒液溅到谢铭楷鞋面上。  
乐师舞姬见状也都惶惶然惊住停了下来。  
方才还热闹非凡，顷刻间便鸦雀无声，落针可闻。  
“姓谢的，要七尺男儿做娼妇行径，不是故意辱弄与我！”燕秋未眉头攒动，怒目而道。  
“燕统领席上欢宴，你莫要给脸不要脸。”谢铭楷冷淡道，他平静的擦干铠甲上沾染的酒液。  
登时，众人纷纷又武器相对，然而，谢铭楷这边仗着人多势众把燕秋未团团围住，一行人无计可施。  
“把他们抓起来，丢到牢里。”谢铭楷冷酷无情的说道。  
*  
一弯残月当空，千里黄沙变为银色。  
牢房中阴暗不明，隐约传来窸窣的脚步声。  
谢铭楷屏退左右，独身一人来到关押燕秋未的牢房，只见朦胧月色透过窗格，床上一人裹着棉被背朝牢门。谢铭楷笑了一下，打开了牢门。  
当他刚一步踏入牢房，却是出其不意被人从身后袭击了，那人从牢内黑暗的角落窜出来，反剪住谢铭楷的手腕，将他压倒牢房的木桌上。  
铁甲与木桌磕碰发出嗒的一声。  
那人紧紧钳着谢铭楷的手臂，将谢铭楷空余的另一只手摁在桌子上，他倾身而下，上肢压在谢铭楷后背上，腿根挤在那天策的双腿间，将人钳制的结结实实的，一丝一毫都动弹不得。  
“不许叫，不然杀了你。”他压低声音在谢铭楷耳畔说道。  
“哈，”谢铭楷嘲讽的笑了，“燕秋未你好身手，怎么白日不见施展，乖乖束手就擒了呢。”  
燕秋未手上使力狠狠的扭了一下谢铭楷的胳膊，直至听到骨骼作响的声音。  
谢铭楷吃痛，闷哼了一声。  
“老实了？”燕秋未沉声道，为了不惊扰守卫，他声音故意压得十分沙哑，低低沉沉的，却是饱含危险，“为什么抓我过来？你是何居心？”  
“想睡你。”谢铭楷轻佻言道。  
燕秋未有些怒了，他猛然使力将谢铭楷翻过来，给他来了一拳，揍在谢铭楷脸上。  
燕秋未没有留情，这一拳，谢铭楷擦破了嘴唇，鲜血从唇角流下来，然而，谢铭楷却是不甚在意，他眯起眼睛，他舔掉唇上的鲜血，那样子仿佛一匹蓄势待发的恶狼。  
燕秋未眼中冒火，他掐住谢铭楷的脖子双手收紧，看来真打算将他掐死在这。  
“你这是找死。”  
“你不会杀我。”谢铭楷如刀般锐利的眼神锁定在燕秋未身上，他轻松的扳开对方的手指,笃定地说道，“你中毒了。”  
谢铭楷的腿根顶在燕秋未胯下，果然擦到坚硬火热那话儿，他得逞的笑了，“硬的不行了吧，只有我有解药。”  
燕秋未提起拳头锤在谢铭楷肚子上，他手劲极大，纵使谢铭楷穿着甲冑，也忍不住吃痛的蜷起身子。  
燕秋未丝毫没有怜惜他，他一把薅住谢铭楷的领子，把人拎下来，丢在地上。  
他面无表情的解开裤子，掐着谢铭楷的下颌，迫使他张开嘴，就这么把粗壮狰狞的肉刃捅到谢铭楷口中，凶狠的抽送起来，肏弄谢铭楷的嘴。  
谢铭楷脑后一把黑发被揪住，那人摁着他的头强迫他口交，鼻息间是男性器物的腥味。  
燕秋未的那根巨物笔直硕大，不能一握，柱身上青筋脉络凸起，龟头饱满圆润，形状狰狞骇人，紫黑粗长，热得发烫，满满的塞了谢铭楷一嘴。  
他口中含着男人的阳物，不断的抽送，每一下都顶在他的喉口，让他吞咽不能，干呕起来，那处软肉反射性的包住龟头吸嘬，把燕秋未伺候的舒舒服服的。  
口水涎液从嘴中流出，沾湿了他的嘴唇下巴，水迹晶亮，淫秽又下流。  
燕秋未肏弄了约有一刻钟才抵着谢铭楷的喉头，火热的肉具跳动几下，连续喷出几股浊液，  
释放过后，燕秋未才把仍旧硬挺的那物从谢铭楷口中拔出来。  
谢铭楷擦掉了唇边的液体，露出一个狡猾的笑容，“没用的，这不是普通春药。”他面对燕秋未挑起两道细眉，目光中是胜券在握的自信。  
“你究竟想要什么？”燕秋未冷漠的问道，他垂下眼睫，浓密的睫毛在他眼窝上投下一片阴影，使得他的面色晦暗不明。  
“我说的很清楚。”谢铭楷从容的走到燕秋未身畔，伸手捻起了对方的下巴，无不轻浮的说道，“本将要燕统领与我亲嘴呷舌。”  
他的手摸上了燕秋未的腰侧钻到甲冑之下，下流的在燕秋未的屁股上掐了一把。  
燕秋未受到他的骚扰浑身一震，立刻绷紧了肌肉，然而除此之外，他却是没有任何反抗动作了。  
谢铭楷则继续得寸进尺的脱下了燕秋未的玄甲和黑衣。一具充满男性魅力的身体呈现在谢铭楷面前。  
脊背笔直，肩膀宽阔，肌肉隆起饱含力量，附着在骨骼之上，是一副强健的身体。那个人的身体上有一些伤疤，已经愈合，疤痕颜色渐浅。其中一条最深，从肩膀劈下来，落在他的胸口上方。  
谢铭楷的手指按在那条伤疤之上，燕秋未皱眉，不适的偏开的身体。  
谢铭楷没有放过他，他强硬的扭过燕秋未的头，两人面对面对视，“看着我。”  
他二人身高相差无几，这般相近的站在一起，几乎鼻尖相接，吐息相融。  
燕秋未的眉毛拧了起来，他很厌恶谢铭楷这么近，这让他觉得被冒犯。  
谢铭楷上前几步，把燕秋未压在牢房石壁上，他一手撑在燕秋未耳旁的石壁上，歪头邪魅一笑。  
他自己解开了衣服，红色袍子从腰封里扯出来，下摆随意的落在身前，略微挡住了勃起的性器。  
他露出了两条颀长矫健的腿，在水色般的月华下，白皙发光。燕秋未面色冷淡的扫了两眼。  
谢铭楷拉起了衣摆，他自己握住性器抚弄几下，那物且长且直，傲然挺立，在自渎之下吐出淫水，他嫌不够爽，擒住燕秋未的手也加入进来，揉搓他囊袋下的肉穴。  
燕秋未僵硬了一下，才发觉谢铭楷身上还有个牝户。他试探的插了两根手指进去，肉穴里水多，又湿又热，媚肉立即将手指紧紧吸住，不住嚅动收缩。  
被燕秋未玩弄花穴，谢铭楷忍不住呻吟出声。  
“见到你，本将这里就湿了，”谢铭楷说着，底下的肉穴不由自主的夹住男人了的手指，“在大庭广众下就不停的流水，穴里又痒又热的，想用你的东西来杀痒。”  
他揽住了燕秋未的脖子，头搁在他的肩膀上，眼中水色潋滟，声音沙哑的在他耳畔低声倾诉，。  
“我想让你在宴席上就来肏我，”谢铭楷灼热的嘴唇贴在燕秋未耳垂上，热气缓缓的喷到他的耳洞中，让燕秋未不禁血气上涌，难以自持。  
“就在我的手下面前，上我。”谢铭楷整个人趴在燕秋未身上，身体的重量都压在他的赤裸的肩膀上，燕秋未分不出心思把他推开。  
燕秋未面容冷峭，寒眸之上是两道凌厉的剑眉。  
即使是面容英俊也显得冷酷了些，他就是这般性格的人，就是谢铭楷这般热情骚浪的勾引也没有十分动容。  
他冷淡的推开谢铭楷道，“解药。”  
谢铭楷抿唇嘲笑，狼目中流曳着一丝锐利的冷光，“燕统领也忒没意思。”  
谢铭楷丢出一个瓷瓶到燕秋未面前。  
“本将没兴致了，你们收拾东西天亮就走。”说着他转身朝向牢门穿衣欲去。  
然而一双手从他身后扣住了他。  
“你应该小心身后，”燕秋未结实的手臂圈住了谢铭楷，他那话顶在谢铭楷臀缝中.  
燕秋未沉声道，“我不喜欢被支使。”  
“啊……”谢铭楷被燕秋未推倒在木桌上，他躺起来，脊背磕在木板上，束在一起乌亮头发落在脸侧。  
燕秋未托起了谢铭楷的屁股，分开他的肉穴，七尺粗长的傲人巨物抵在谢铭楷腿间的肉穴上慢慢的磨蹭。  
谢铭楷那个地方早就浪的媚肉外翻，软绵火热的肉唇兴奋的颜色艳红，跳动着夹着男人的性器，从里面流出来的湿滑粘腻的液体都浇在燕秋未的肉具上。  
燕秋未动了动腰，粗壮的肉茎在阴唇上滑动，龟头就顶到了花穴上的阴蒂上，燕秋未对着那涨红的肉蒂戳了几下，伴着谢铭楷一阵呻吟，肉唇一阵痉挛，又从里面泄出股水来，喷到他的肉柱上。  
“啊！好爽……还要，呜啊啊……！”谢铭楷浪叫着扭动身体，他十指紧扣在桌板上，双腿张开，腹下性器挺立如勾，兴奋的流出淫液，沾到春囊下的花穴上，显得放荡又淫乱。  
皎洁的月华下，这个人仿佛也没有那么令人讨厌了，他眼角染上海棠一般的红色，这让他的轮廓没那么锐利。  
燕秋未快速动着肉茎，次次撞在敏感的花蒂上，享受摩擦肉唇的快感。  
“好舒服！啊啊……呜，在快点！……要、要出来了！”  
谢铭楷猛然挺起腰，绷紧身体，花穴大张，从身下那张小嘴深处涌出一股水，温热透明的水液淋淋漓漓的像是射尿一般喷出来，浇在两人的私处。  
“舒服么？”燕秋未声音低哑的说道。“你被男人玩弄就能高潮？”  
谢铭楷高潮过后有些失神，他眼睛茫然的望着燕秋未，目光却是没个定点，懵懵懂懂的，倒是有些软绵了。  
谢铭楷眨了下眼睛，睫毛抖动，漆黑的眼珠散发光彩，方才软弱的表情如朝露般消散，他嚅动了一下沾着津液的嘴唇，却是露出贪婪的笑容。  
“不够……”谢铭楷调笑道，“你就这点本事？”  
“你还真是欠肏啊。”燕秋未有些轻蔑的说道，他握住谢铭楷仍旧挺立的阳物，给他撸了几把，便听得谢铭楷口中细微的呻吟。“有多少人上过你？”  
燕秋未肉棒上沾着湿滑的水液，毫不费力的就肏到了湿热肉穴深处，穴口软绵，里面却紧致逼仄，嫩肉紧紧绞着燕秋未的阳物。  
谢铭楷回答道，“忘记了。”他看着燕秋未又补充道，“但是他们都不如你大，也不如你舒服好用。”  
甫一被巨物插入，谢铭楷难受的哼了一声，匀长光裸的双腿缠上了燕秋未精干的腰，打开身体由他狠顶肏弄。  
“啊、啊……好棒，”谢铭楷被顶得乱颠，口中胡乱叫出声，“舒服，嗯啊……”  
谢铭楷已是被肏得了趣，他掀身上来，搂着燕秋未，贴在对方身上，花穴汁水四溢，快活万分。  
“嗯，在快些，不够、深……好痒、还要…啊啊…”谢铭楷双颊泛红，爽的口中流出涎水，脖颈喉结也都湿漉漉的。  
燕秋未顺遂了他，用力按着他的腰，钉在自己的阳物上，凶狠迅速的捣弄他的肉穴。他撞到了深处某个地方，用力一顶，那块异常柔软，卡着燕秋未的龟头，像是张小嘴不停的吮吸他的阴茎。  
“啊啊啊，插到子宫了！好舒服、要被肏穿了……”谢铭楷仰头哭叫，眼中滑下泪来。“呜啊、快点……小穴又要……又要喷水了、呜啊啊！”  
燕秋未只觉夹着他阳物的肉穴一阵抽搐，从里面喷出一股汁水浇在他的龟头上，燕秋未觉得谢铭楷身体仿佛化成了热水，肉穴里不断抽搐，湿湿滑滑的，含着他的阳物，爽利万分。  
那个可恶的人此时眉目含情，面染桃花，冠上的翎羽随着他的顶撞，一下一下的颤动。  
燕秋未忽然觉得谢铭楷也没那令人么厌恶，他的身体操起来也十分舒服，想到这，燕秋未胸中忽而涌起一股妒意，像是打翻了醋坛子。  
他用力掐住谢铭楷的肩膀，问道，“你以后不许再找别人。”  
“不然操死你。”燕秋未磨着牙说道。  
谢铭楷又露出那种狡猾得逞的笑容，他舔了下因沾着涎水而晶亮红润的嘴唇，道，“那你把我肏怀孕呀。”  
燕秋未闻言眼睛一红，下身打桩似的狠戾抽插起来，把谢铭楷花穴肏得通红，肉唇外张，淫水噗呲噗呲的流下来，积了一滩，打湿了石砖地面。  
“你找死。”燕秋未说道。  
在被肏到失去意识之前，谢铭楷就只记得燕秋未这句话了。


	19. 藏策

*  
余杭藏剑有叶生，名汀兰字杜若，其年双十，姿容雅淡，风姿飘然。于剑炉从师，其艺小成，以是辞别爷娘恩师自往扬州去了。  
至驿站，或遇一天策，持戟拿枪，银盔寒甲，螓首蛾眉，星眸点漆，齿如瓠犀，俊俏风雅。  
生见之倾心，以致茶饭不思，唤小二来，道，“列坐何人。”  
答之言，乃洛阳北邙山人，姓季名昀和，行七，多唤为季七郞，其仰慕者若干，排至朱雀大门。  
叶生与小二钱财，与七郎共室。  
至夜，叶生熄灯挑帐于窗辇之中，以待七郎。  
七郎入室，宽衣欲寝，叶生起身搂抱，欲行不轨，七郎惊骇，但觉其人力大如牛，臂力惊人，竟挣脱不得，问道，“何人。”  
答到，“藏剑叶汀兰。”  
七郎道，“却是个没听闻过的。”  
叶生道，“在下倾慕七郎，夜不能寐。”言罢便动手动脚，去摸其龙阳，以手侍之。  
七郎淫兴起，他本是此路中人，又兼之叶生容貌俊美，七郎见之心喜，便与之接唇呷舌，抵足缠绵。  
叶生嘬舔其乳，未几，奶头红肿如妇人，上缀涎水，晶亮如莹，七郎双臂扭于身后，挺身迎之，腰肢乱扭，其滑若游鱼，其白如冬雪。  
七郎穴瘙痒难耐，淫水横流，色急握叶生六尺大屌，扳股迎凑，直纳到根，款款摆腰，吞吐纳之。  
叶生便觉穴肉软嫩，滋润清溜，淫泉汩汩，爽利至极。  
七郎情迷，乌发披散，蹙首阖眸，口中只呼道亲哥哥，与我快活。  
叶生听闻此言，兴致因起，其屌愈硬，火热如烧。叶生挺腰动屌，尽根没入，紧抽慢送，愈进愈急，撞得七郎身体摇荡，淫水淋漓。  
叶生道，“七郎可爱我？”  
七郎已是双颊含桃，身若流水，屁股乱耸乱颠，腰肢乱扭乱摆，目眩气微，情性可人。  
七郎道，“好汀兰，我与你做夫妻，你且在弄弄我吧。”  
叶生听之愈狂，大抽大弄。  
七郎愈加爽利，花魂无主，情急欲死，迎凑而上，与之接唇亲舌，叫亲叫爱。  
叶生抽送千余，尽数一送，其阳精直射七郎股内，而七郎淫浆亦随之流被，透之席下。  
至此，叶生随七郎入洛阳，日夜恩爱如此不提。


	20. 苍策*NP

*  
燕甲羽掀帐而入的时候，里面性事正酣。  
天策打扮的男人坐在春凳上，被个苍云从后抱住，身前则被两个较年轻的苍云玩弄。  
那天策倚在苍云的臂弯中，被驾着肩膀，他向后仰起头，颈间喉结上下滚动，红润的嘴唇翕合发出撩人的呻吟。  
天策看上去面容俊秀，白皙的皮肤上泛着桃花般的红色，他修长笔直的双腿被拉开，中间卡着一个苍云，正埋首与他腿间，给他口交。  
天策眼皮一掀，见到了燕甲羽，便勾起嘴唇，朝他露出个引诱的笑。  
“你来啦？”天策对他说道，他声音沙哑饱含粘稠的情欲，似是抹着甜沁浓稠的蜜，坠在话头儿上，欲滴不滴的。  
未等燕甲羽回话，他身后的人倒是开口了。  
那也是个苍云，一套朔雪玄甲，身高腿长，相貌中看，右眼角有滴泪痣，看着有些俊俏乖张。  
“老大，他们偷吃。”那人说着便也迈进帐中，顺手拉好了帐门。  
燕甲羽看了那干得火热的四人，他忽而觉得有人在拽他的衣服，燕甲羽回头一看，却是门边有个小天策，唇红齿白，黑眼睛忽闪忽闪，怯怯的望着他。  
小天策软糯的开口道，“燕大哥……”  
“你是……？”燕甲羽眉峰一挑，迟疑问道。  
“诶！小狗子，没见过你，新来的？”眼角带泪痣的苍云凑上去，饶有兴趣的逗弄小天策。  
苍云这个生得高大，又是一身乌黑的甲衣，黑云一般压上来，压迫得小天策往后缩了一下，几度张口却不知说些什么。  
“老三，你别吓他。”燕甲羽把老三往后一扯，那苍云后退几步，远离了紧张的绷紧身体的小天策。  
“你是宜潇的师弟？”燕甲羽问道。  
小天策眼光往旁边四人交媾的场面扫了一眼，满面通红的点了点头。  
这个小天策看上去约莫十八上下，身条才张开，柔柔韧韧的仿佛一颗挺拔小杨树，他身上套着一套入门的衣甲，头顶乌发间顶着个红色的绒球，煞是可爱。  
“你叫什么？”被拽到后面的苍云又凑上来，伸手捏了捏小天策的红球，他两道细眉弯起来，露出逗弄的笑意，一脸的兴致盎然。  
“钟、钟麒。”小天策的绒球被狎玩，他躲也不是不躲也不是，怔怔的戳在原地，一副害羞的样子。  
“钟麒？”那苍云又捏了一把小天策圆乎乎的脸，用下巴向小天策示意燕甲羽，说道，“这是老大，你知道了吧。我排老三，秦峻。”  
“秦大哥。”小天策嗫喏道。  
“真可爱。”秦峻眯眼笑起来，衬得眼角的泪痣，显得越发多情风流，他揽过小天策，在怀中搂着人家，在他脸颊上亲了一口。  
钟麒的脸蓦得烫了起来，面色发红。  
他细声喃喃道，“秦大哥，我、我第一次，你、、轻一些……”说着他便闭上了双眼，两片红唇嚅动吞咽了一下，红颜柔软，似是待摘择的繁盛绢花。  
“你们别……啊……为难我师弟。”一旁被几个苍云狎弄的大天策心不下自己的师弟，忍着情潮难耐开口道。  
季宜潇已是被玩弄的自身难保，他那话儿被含着，腿间的蜜穴汩汩的往外流水，身后贴着个火热的胸膛，那苍云硕大的阳物插在他的后穴里不住的跳动，像是把烙铁，要将他烫化了。  
“好雪棠，你动动吧……”季宜潇忍不住出声央道。  
他身后那个苍云却摇了摇头，畜生般粗细紫黑的那物就是塞在他臀瓣间的后穴里，动也不动，就这么磨着他，叫他久而不得，饥渴难耐，后穴不断的绞紧，含吮对方粗大想器物。  
“啊啊！不要舔那里！”  
季宜潇声音忽然拔高，带上了一丝哭腔，修长白皙的双腿一阵乱蹬，踹在了在他身前的那个苍云冰凉锋利的玄甲上，在雪白的脚踝上蹭出一道道红痕。  
季宜潇腿间的性器被个苍云握住套弄，而囊袋下的雌穴则被另一个人舔舐，蜜液不住的从大张的雌穴往外流，将腿间浸得湿乎乎一片。  
玩弄他下体的两个苍云长相一模一样，俱是玄甲白翎，是同胞的孪生子，名为杨琦、杨琼。  
季宜潇也不是次次都能分清这两个人，他二人又少言寡语，在床上也不多话，年轻力壮便使着蛮力肏干，床笫之间，数次把季宜潇肏晕过去。  
季宜潇是对这两人是又爱又恨。  
双胞胎中的个在他腿间撩弄花穴，另外那个则坐在他的身侧，扣住他的腰，吸吮他胸前的奶头。  
他胸前那两对乳头已经被舔的红肿硬挺，就连粉色的乳晕也大了一圈，乳头沾着透明的唾液，胀大起来有如晶莹的红石榴籽。  
肉粒上的小孔也被吸得兴奋的张开，季宜潇恍惚中觉得自己要被这苍云吸得下奶。  
“不……不要舔了……”  
季宜潇眼眶蓄泪，呜呜咽咽的，喉咙发出细弱的求饶声，身体却越加情欲高涨，下面性器更加硬挺，雌穴的水也越流越多。  
那苍云却是没放过季宜潇，他执意埋首于季宜潇胸前，牙齿叼住个滚圆的粉色肉粒用力啃咬，牙齿碾磨那颤颤巍巍的小东西。  
他的手也捏住结实饱满的胸膛上的另一个乳粒，锐利的鎏金手甲掐在柔嫩的乳晕上，又搓又揉，留下把那处掐的变形鼓胀隆起，仿佛女子的涨乳胸脯。  
季宜潇被咬得乳尖疼痛，却又激爽难耐，他忍不住挺起两片被汗水浸得湿淋淋胸朝上送过去，恨不得男人在使力作弄自己的身体。  
他仰头浪叫起来，不禁爽的蹬直双腿，从大腿根到足尖崩成了一条线。  
皮肤下精炼的肌肉有力的隆起，那线条流畅漂亮，不愧是天策常年马上骑射锻炼出来的双腿，笔直修长，匀婷漂亮，让人想顺着脚趾一寸寸舔到腿根。  
“不，不要舔了……要、要去了……啊啊”  
那个天策忽然绷紧身体拔高一声，花穴紧缩几下，接着喷出一股水液，打湿了他的私处。  
刚高潮过了肉唇浸着淫靡晶亮的水液，兴奋的媚肉外翻，鲜艳红润，瑟瑟发颤的样子好不娇怜。  
杨琦看了他一眼，便摁住了他，凑上前来，分开他两条颀长白腿，挺着那粗长的肉具在穴口磨蹭几下，肉棒上沾了不少淫水，通红发亮的样子便是有些个狰狞可怖。  
苍云扶着自个儿的那话儿，往前一送，便进到了那销魂的小穴里面。


	22. 苍策

*  
燕徽是谁。  
他人啐道，不就是是贺晴养的一条疯狗。  
狗仗人势的东西。  
任谁也不会想到，此时贺晴却正被他养的狗摁在身下干。  
燕徽抬起贺晴一条腿，把他牢牢压在墙上，下身在贺晴的肉穴里耸动，将人顶得颠起。  
偏厅里没有旁人，贺晴叫得在淫浪也不会被听到。  
“嗯啊、在用力……”贺晴双臂搂着燕徽的脖子，整个人都挂在他身上。  
他眼波如丝，媚色入骨，面沾三分艳色。  
“对，就是那……啊啊、顶到了！”  
贺晴生生被燕徽肏到射精，他胯下肉棒弹起来颤动几下，顶端小口翕合吐出几股白浊，喷到燕徽的玄甲上，黑白分明扎眼的很。  
贺晴被肏得快活如仙，燕徽那边却是一声未吭身下阳物还埋在贺晴肉穴里坚硬如铁。  
贺晴腾出手去摸燕徽的头冠后的羽翎，问他道。“怎么了，谁敢欺负你？”  
几个时辰前，贺晴正和叶雨来商议瞿塘峡兵力部署，燕徽全身是血拎着刀盾就闯了进来。  
守卫一看是燕徽，都不敢拦他。  
贺晴见燕徽浑身浴血的样子就知道接下来是没法谈了，他将部署图放下交给叶雨来说道。  
“就按照上面做吧。”  
叶雨来有眼力见，他收好了那卷布，应了声便退了出去。  
燕徽黑衣玄甲往那一戳就好大一只。  
贺晴双手一搭瞧着燕徽没说话。  
燕徽嘴唇抿成一道线，他脸上还溅着未干的血迹，身上刀盾上也全都是血，滴滴答答的直往下淌。  
“你又杀人了？”  
贺晴双眼一眯见怪不怪的问道。  
燕徽人杀得更凶的时候，贺晴也见过，头发丝和指甲缝里都是血迹，浓烈的血腥味儿冲得人发懵。  
燕徽拉过贺晴，尖锐锋利的手甲一把撕了他的裤子，他把人摁在桌子上挺腰入户，一根硬屌粗暴的插到贺晴身体里，不管不顾的动起来。  
贺晴一开始疼的发抖，被肏了没几下便淫兴尽起，搂着燕徽的肩膀嗯嗯啊啊的叫。  
燕徽是贺晴的狗，贺晴宠这条狗也宠的紧。  
“怎么了？”  
贺晴哄着燕徽又问了一遍。  
燕徽没答，胯下那根愈发坚硬火热，用力在花穴里抽插，肏得贺晴下面那张嘴媚肉外翻、淫汁淋漓的。  
贺晴又被燕徽做得爽利万分，两眼翻白，殷红的舌头往下滴口水。燕徽力气十足，挺动腰身把贺晴撞得颤颤巍巍的，后背一下一下的往墙上磕，硌得骨头疼。  
贺晴绞着穴肉，咬着燕徽那根阳物，嫩肉紧紧吸附住肉棒，阳物上劲络搏动都清晰可察。  
燕徽的家伙在他体内又大了一圈，肏得贺晴一阵情动，肉穴紧缩几下涌出一股温热的淫水，浇在那根龟头上。  
燕徽索求无度，发情的贺晴迷人淫荡，他发了狠作弄他的身体，尖锐的爪子在他身上又掐又拧，弄得贺晴身上青青紫紫。  
等贺晴回过神来，燕徽的手已经掐在了贺晴的脖子上，他双眼红得渗人面容扭曲，脸上还有血迹，像是个失控的疯子。  
燕徽手中施力捏紧了贺晴的脖颈。  
贺晴抖着手抓住燕徽的腕子，指尖搭在冰凉的手甲上。  
贺晴轻声笑了。  
他眼前缺氧发黑，掐着脖子，憋得说话都挤不出来、声音干涩沙哑。  
贺晴问：  
“燕徽，你是不是我的狗？”  
燕徽没犹豫的点头。  
贺晴的脖子很脆弱很软，血管在燕徽手下搏动，细细的、颤颤的，弄得燕徽手心发痒。  
燕徽把贺晴的脖子掐的更紧了，上面浮现出一圈淤痕。  
燕徽下体在贺晴肉穴里不停进出顶到谷道深处，带出汁液打湿两个人交连的地方。  
每当戳在阳心上，贺晴便颤颤的夹紧燕徽的肉棒，热情嫩肉缠绵嘬吮，吸得燕徽想射在他体内，让他的肉穴把自己的阳精全部吃掉。  
贺晴的身体很烫，像是要将燕徽融化一般的热。  
快感就像五彩斑斓毒蛇，丝丝吐着信子缠在他的颈子上，让他不能呼吸。  
贺晴缺氧眼前花白，腹下性器挺立如勾，红润的铃口下不断往下淌水。  
“燕徽……”  
贺晴低声念了一句，就在窒息的快感中，被他养的狗给干到了高潮。  
性事过后，贺晴的嗓子被掐的嘶哑，脖子上的淤痕久久未消，幸好天策穿的衣领甚高，堪堪挡住。  
叶雨来找贺晴议事的时候多扫了他脖子一眼，没敢说什么话，燕徽还在旁边瞪着他呢。  
叶雨来头一次见着燕徽是在逐鹿坪一役，谷里下了命令要拿下那块地。  
这场仗举足轻重，自然还是由着贺晴领兵。  
打逐鹿坪那天，叶雨来记得很清楚。  
逐鹿坪督军被围困至死。  
贺晴的军令是斩草除根，一个不留。  
当清缴浩气残部的时候，叶雨来也领着人来追踪围捕的时候就见到燕徽单枪匹马一个人血战恶人。  
燕徽被围攻的已经杀红眼了，不要命的见人就砍，一柄陌刀挥下去就是血浆四溅、残肢横飞。  
叶雨来沉声问被燕徽杀退下来的兵士，“怎么回事”。  
那兵士满眼恐惧似是见着什么可怖妖怪。  
他颤声道，“副统领，那个人根本就是怪物。”  
“我们一群上都打不过他。”  
叶雨来略微一皱眉。  
“逐鹿坪就这里没攻下，贺统领马上就要来了，不能让这一个人坏事。”  
“尽数上去。”叶雨来道。  
“是。”  
贺晴驾马而来的时候就看到一个黑影被团团围住，刀光剑影血浆四溅。  
燕徽虽已经战至力竭，长柄陌刀已经砍出了缺口，血液粘在刀刃上，红红白白的。  
然而他一双眼眸杀意更胜，手起刀落处一片惨叫。  
贺晴喝了一声拍马上前。  
他长枪如龙，一道寒光闪过，快的甚至没有看到他如何出的枪，燕徽的脸上便出了道血痕。  
从脸颊上渗出来的血珠子沿着刀痕汇在一起滴落在燕徽的玄甲上。  
此时燕徽似是愣住了，他的动作稍稍顿了一下。  
然而这个空隙被围剿的兵士抓住，他们一拥而上压制住了燕徽。纵使燕徽刀盾脱手，他仍是不好对付，四五个人联手才勉强将他制住。  
燕徽口中发出好似野兽被激怒的吼叫，纵使他被几个人摁住手脚合力压在地上，脸埋在黄土中，他眼中目光凶残无惧，面容狰狞扭曲，叫人畏惧三分。  
贺晴却是不怕的，他催马上前，一杆枪伸下来，沾着燕徽的血的雪亮枪尖点在那人的面前。  
燕徽顺着那杆红缨枪往上望，就见那人逆着光，骑在骏马上，居高临下，一双锐利熠熠发光的眼睛盯着他，唇边噙着一丝笑意。  
他人说燕徽是狗也不无道理。  
贺晴活捉了燕徽，却没有杀他。他将燕徽与一群野狼关在一起。  
那些个茹毛饮血的畜生一个比一个凶残，刚捉来没几天。还野性未退，须得是人血人肉喂着。  
叶雨来也不知道贺晴拿这些毛畜生搞什么名堂，他以为燕徽和这些毛东西关在一起迟早要和以前的浩气俘虏一样成了狼饲料。  
没成想第二天一看，燕徽还活着，一身玄甲被刮了几道口子，头上的白翎羽被咬掉几口，他身旁躺着几具野狼的尸体，除此之外和刚被俘获没什么不同。  
野狼都缩在角落里，前爪并在一起，趴在地上瞧着燕徽的脸色，呜呜的哀声直叫。  
贺晴面上带着笑意瞧着狼窝里的燕徽，那表情高深莫测的让人捉摸不透。  
燕徽则满怀戒备，一双招子含着浓烈的恨意，死死的锁在贺晴身上。  
叶雨来倒抽了口气敢这么看贺晴的人可没有能活过第二天的。  
果然，贺晴下了命令，给狼窝里的那群畜生断水断食，酷暑天搁在太阳底下曝晒。  
起初野狼们还精神，但是没几天就不行了，个个饿得瘦骨嶙峋，气息奄奄，连嗥叫的力气都无，只可怜兮兮的趴在阴凉处吐出舌头，稍稍避开烈日，苟延残喘的多多活一刻。  
贺晴又往狼圈里看了一圈。  
那些个野狼一见是他，全都屈服的爬过去，夹着尾巴用舌头舔他的脚。  
贺晴一招手，来了几个下人，带了牛皮项圈给那几匹狼套上牵走了。  
燕徽则在晦暗不明的阴影深处，没有动静。  
狼圈里只有燕徽一个人。  
天出奇的热，那股子热气烧得地面扭曲，稍微往外一站就眼昏心悸、恶心流汗，是个要人命的三伏天。  
燕徽搁在狼窝里又待了三天。连续几日绝水绝食和烈日曝晒已经让他头晕耳聩，口唇干裂。  
他已到极限，面如金箔，四肢脱力倒在地上，玄甲磕在地面，扬了一身的灰。  
燕徽艰难的睁眼，在他晕厥前，见到的是贺晴的脸庞。  
燕徽没死成，贺晴也不让他死。  
但凡是贺晴想要的东西，就算到地狱阎王手里，也能取得回来。  
贺晴坐在床边，手里端着碗汤药，他舀了一调羹，吹凉了送到燕徽嘴边。  
“乖，把药喝了。”贺晴哄他道。  
燕徽宛如被驯服的狼，伏下头毛茸茸的黑脑袋蹭了蹭贺晴的手。  
自此，贺晴身边便多了个燕徽。


	23. 苍策*双性怀孕策

*  
关于那个天策，不时有流言蜚语传出来。  
那个天策从洛阳被赶到了雁门关，说是外调，明眼人都看得出来，是被排挤下放，不然谁放着洛阳繁华不享，跑来这终年苦寒、白雪皑皑飞鸟不渡的雁门呢。  
只是碍于旧交面子，苍云将军才收下了这个天策，给他安排些闲散活计，省的遭人非议。  
宁北沧头一次见着那个天策是在冷清的马概旁边。  
偏远广阔的饲马场就天策一个人当值，他抱了一大捆马草，看不到路，步履蹒跚，他身上还裹着天策的银甲，在冷冽寒雪中闪光。  
除了身上带了个材质上乘，通体碧玉的玉佩子，就再无什么值钱的东西了。  
擦身而过的时候，宁北沧多瞧了他一眼。  
红衣寒甲，乌眉秀发。  
后来再见那天策就是在谣言四起之后了。  
一个男人怀孕了，说来好不稀奇。  
旁人聚在一起，既觉得这事不可思议又在议论纷纷。  
“没想到男人也能怀孕呢。”  
“看不出来这个天策这么不检点啊。”  
“是谁的野种？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
“那肚子有三个月了吧。”  
“保不准是在洛阳跟人鬼混留下的。”  
“啧啧啧……想不到。”  
那天策仍旧抱着大捆草从一片片窃窃私语中穿过。  
他抿着嘴，目不斜视，脊梁挺得笔直，然而掩饰不住他已经隆起的腹部。  
宁北沧站在人群中，和他们一样，瞧着那个天策，手中捏着个眼熟的玉佩子。  
“放开我。”  
那个天策的声音也很冷清，像是山尖尖儿上那捧寒雪，沁人心脾的凉。  
宁北沧瞧着他，没说话，眼神在那天策昳丽的脸庞上扫过。  
饲马场里还是没什么人，野旷天低，鸿雁声声。  
“放开。”  
天策狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
那天策杏眼愠怒，白净面皮染上薄粉，落在宁北沧眼中倒是万种风情、美色惑人。  
宁北沧笑了下，捏着天策的手腕骤一放松，天策脱开了他的桎梏，扭头就走。  
宁北沧开口道，“你是不是着急要去找这个？”  
他一扬手，指间夹着一枚玉佩，火红的如意穗坠在上面。  
天策见了那东西劈手欲夺。  
宁北沧却抢先一步把那东西收回手心里牢牢捏着。  
“还给我！”  
天策紧紧盯着他手中那块玉，神色焦急不安。  
宁北沧问他：  
“这是那个男人给你的东西对吗。”  
“与你何干，快还我！”  
天策面带怒意血气上涌，脸庞脖颈，都染上淡淡的粉红色。  
“你可真护着他，被天策赶出来也不说奸夫的名。”宁北沧促狭嘲笑道。  
“他不是奸夫。”  
一提到那个男人，天策仿佛被碰到了逆鳞，勃然大怒，顾不得大着肚子便想动武。  
然而宁北沧接下来的话却让天策愣了下来，僵在原地。  
“我知道他是谁。”宁北沧掌中把玩那块玉佩，不在意的说道，“这样好的料子难得一见啊。”  
天策倏而面色苍白，仿佛一瞬间被抽干了血。  
“不……不是他、不是……”  
天策在宁北沧面前，瞬间变得软弱苍白了起来，他抖着手抓住宁北沧的玄甲仿佛那是一根救命稻草，天策低声央求道，“你不要说出去，让我做什么都可以。”  
“噢？”  
宁北沧一挑眉，唇边含着捉摸不透的笑意，手指轻佻的捻起天策的下巴，叫他被迫仰头望着自己。  
草场上几匹枣红马驹无人照看在河边饮水。  
柳遥雪裤子被拉倒腿根下，露出两片雪白圆润的臀瓣。他屈辱的趴在马概旁的干草垛上，撅起屁股，让身后那个男人操他。  
宁北沧那跟屌就是个凶器，黑紫狰狞，肉刃一般的东西毫不留情的捅到柳遥雪腿间那处花穴里，将那肉穴搅得艳红淫靡，阴唇外翻。  
柳遥雪被他顶得颠起，他柳眉紧蹙，脸颊发红，手中紧紧攥着身下的枯草，咬紧牙关一声不吭。  
“怎的，你和他做的时候，也是这副死样子吗。”  
宁北沧挺着肉棒在柳遥雪身上驰骋，一面出言讽刺，他探出手，指尖揪到身下男人的乳尖，在那圆润挺起的奶头上狠狠一掐，逼得柳遥雪忍不住痛叫出声，声音卡在嗓子里期期艾艾的，像是恸哭。  
“做贞洁烈妇样子给谁看？”宁北沧冷笑道，“那男人都不要你了。”  
他慢慢抽出胯间那话儿，故意在全拔出来之前又往肉壶里浅浅的插弄几下，龟头把肉穴口磨得红肿。  
柳遥雪爽的受不住，眼中含泪哭叫出声儿来。  
“他……他、不是……”  
柳遥雪被宁北沧作弄的身体软绵无力，伏在那软草堆上，裤子被撕开，两条光溜白皙的双腿被掐出红痕，腿间花穴被肏弄的外张流水。  
柳遥雪被宁北沧翻过来，他无助的躺在一堆枯黄的干草中，衣衫的凌乱披在身上，堪堪遮羞。  
柳遥雪眼睛发红，抿紧嘴唇，沉默着不发一声，像是受了天大的委屈，他偏过脸去，不去看压着他的那个人。  
宁北沧手上使力，把他身上最后一件衣裳也给撕了下来。  
一袭红衣化作破布，柳遥雪瑟缩了下，还是没反抗。他已是不着寸缕，胸前两对雪白隆起的奶子比一般男人要大，软绵绵白嫩嫩的。他的乳头也比男人圆润红艳，挺在胸脯上，顶端的小口奋张，似是能下奶。  
“装什么？”宁北沧问道，他粗鲁的掰开天策的双腿，露出他腿间的私处。  
柳遥雪那块地方，干净漂亮，一丝体毛也无，性器也姣好通直，宛若一根莹白滋润的玉髓，还泛着淡淡的红色，此刻那柄尘根正一柱擎天，躺在宁北沧手里往外吐淫水。  
柳遥雪受此侮辱，眼眶发红，黑亮的眼睛似是要落泪，却更显得他可怜兮兮的，叫人更想欺凌。  
他现在已经显怀了，光滑的肚子上隆起了一块，圆鼓鼓的把肚脐都顶得凸起。  
“你就这么甘心，给那个抛弃你的男人生种。”  
宁北沧问他，他扒开柳遥雪腿间那处花穴，那里已是花蒂肿胀，阴唇湿哒哒的，软嫩红艳，中间的肉缝饥渴的一张一合。  
宁北沧两根手指伸到那肉穴里四处抠挖，他还带着护手，粗糙的犀牛皮手套磨得肉穴发热瘙痒。娇嫩的肉壁紧紧吸着宁北沧的手指，不停的往外流水。  
忽而柳遥雪夹紧了在肉穴里作祟的指头，肉壁紧缩抽搐，从深处涌出股水。  
“唔、唔不要……”  
柳遥雪润红的嘴唇儿哭出声来，紧闭的眼眸落下浊泪。  
柳遥雪千不甘万不愿，但是怀孕之后愈加敏感的身子却与他作对，被宁北沧用手指奸淫到了高潮。  
“荡妇。”  
宁北沧将柳遥雪笔直颀长的双腿架在肩上，挺屌入户，在那还高潮不断、泥泞抽搐的肉穴里肆意驰骋，肉棒捅到深处，狠狠撞在敏感的宫口上。  
“不！啊啊，不可以！”  
柳遥雪被宁北沧插得发抖，他大着肚子不便行动，生怕宁北沧把他腹中的孩子顶没了。  
“求你轻点！啊啊啊！”  
他抓住宁北沧的手臂，泣不成声，一副秀容被泪一洗清丽非常，楚楚可怜。  
宁北沧那肉刃凶猛的抽插，带出淫汁四溅，他揪着那天策头上的红翎子问道，“操的你爽不爽？嗯？”  
“呜、呜……”  
柳遥雪屈辱的闭起眼睛不肯说话，他已是尊严尽失了，被当成荡妇对待，可是无论如何他说不出背叛那人的话。  
“不……”  
柳遥雪无力的嗫喏道。  
他的拒绝换来了一夜的折磨，宁北沧走的时候，天已经蒙蒙亮了，柳遥雪身上尽是欢欲后的痕迹，他腿间花穴汩汩得流下白浊的液体。  
柳遥雪脱力的躺在那，宁北沧折腾的他筋疲力尽，无力整理，他双目失神得望着不知何处。


	24. 琴策*骨科

*  
绿竹浸雨更显三分松翠。  
水榭回廊蜿蜒，一池碧水在烟雨中也变得朦胧多情了，恰似江南女子含春的眼眸，明丽潋滟，带几分欲语还休的娇羞。  
那湖上亭台垂着轻纱帷幔，飘飘渺渺，恍若仙境。  
轻纱遮掩中，有两具正在激烈交缠的身体。  
二人俱是男人，其中一个被摁在白虎皮毯子上，臀瓣间的蜜穴被另一个男人大力贯穿。  
他无助的躺在兽毛毯上，双手被绑在身后，颀长有力的双腿夹在对方腰际，口中不时发出隐忍破碎的声音。  
那个男人眼上蒙了条白布，渐渐的浸出泪来，洇湿了一块。  
压在他身上的男人见状轻笑了一声，停下的激烈的掠夺，他执起对方的手咬了一口他的指尖，问道，“哥哥，我做的你爽吗？”  
而被肉刃肏干的人，喘息半晌从喉咙中挤出句话，沙哑枯涩仿佛破烂的铜锣。  
他说道，“杨裴之，你疯了。”  
杨裴之是谁。  
当朝杨司徒亲儿子，长歌门的门生，皇上钦点的状元，天之骄子，风光无限，前途无量的一个人，未来在他的政路上，数不清的名誉地位拱手相迎的等着他。  
杨裴之听了他的话，抿唇而笑，眉目间三四分温柔，两三点缱绻，这人当真是貌如冠玉，衣履风流，好似天下间的颜色都叫他占去了。  
“哥哥，你这是说的什么话？”  
他一面言道，一面挺动身下昂扬。  
“我不是你哥哥。”  
白布蒙眼的人咬牙切齿的说道。  
“你又犯糊涂了，我们虽然并非同母同胞，可你也姓杨呐。”  
杨钧被他说的僵住了，片刻之后他暴怒万分，身体紧绷，咬紧牙关，狠狠道，“你为何辱我至此！”  
“我已经瞎了，武功尽废，再也……”他说及此处语调不禁有些颤抖，一想到自己如同废人，再也提不起枪，上不得马，退出天策军营，十年经营地位全都竹篮打水，控制不住的悲愤交加，淌下两行眼泪，沾湿蒙眼白布。  
“你为何还要如此作弄我！”  
多年手足为何残忍至此，兄弟阋墙，同室操戈，有悖纲常。  
他们是血亲啊，竟乱伦通奸，何必这般，何必！杨钧心有不甘，厉声质问他。  
杨裴之半晌未言。  
杨钧看不到，他不知杨裴之此时是何种姿态，是怒是气，是惊是惧，是幡然悔悟，还是偏执成狂。  
就当杨钧以为他哑巴了的时候，杨裴之才幽幽的道：  
“因为我恨你。”  
他一手掐住杨钧的腰身，另一手则抬起了对方匀称修长的腿，往上几乎折到杨钧的肩膀，直教他疼的抽气。  
杨裴之复又将硬挺的阳物送到杨钧身体里，龟头在阳心碾磨打转，肏得那小洞不知羞耻的在弟弟的肉棍搅动下软绵湿润，一缩一缩的，流出水儿来。  
“呜、呜啊……”  
杨钧饶是八尺男儿也抵不住那蚀骨灼心的泼天快感，绯红着眼角，鬓发尽湿。  
堂堂上将，竟被肏得手脚无力，眼睛酸涩，隐隐约约的呻吟出声，他将丢不丢，濒临巅峰的时候，杨裴之出手握住杨钧的性器，纤长素净的手指堵住了阳物顶端张合开口。  
“你！做什么！”发泄的出口被堵住，一股难以言喻的酸麻感伴随着痛苦从脊背窜上来，让杨钧禁不住颤抖动摇。  
“哥哥，你还欠我债，咱们没完的。”  
杨裴之半阖眼垂下漆黑浓密的羽睫，附在他耳畔轻声说道。  
亭榭外几点细雨，几分烟波，几株青竹，几缕愁情。

桃花压了满枝，宛若积雪，粉色的积雪。  
别苑中传来嬉闹的声音，杨裴之将官袍换了下来，穿着一身青绿衣裳，手中捻了一枚碧玉发簪。  
“阿裴！”他身后有人朗声唤他。  
杨裴之站在桃树之下，转身回望，便看到杨钧脸上盈笑，在几步外看着他。  
“你回来啦。”杨钧穿了一身朴素利落的的衣服，乌黑的头发用发带扎在一起，见到杨裴之时他脸上立即荡漾出欢喜的神色。  
杨裴之对他点了下头，眼中眸光也柔和了几分，像是正在融化的雪，他面容俊美，脸上的轮廓如同冰雕玉琢，两道秀美的眉毛细长，他的嘴唇是淡淡的粉色，偏薄，抿在一起，生出淡淡的疏离的感觉。  
杨钧身后马上跟出来几个侍女，见到杨裴之无不低头施礼，道：“老爷。”  
“嗯。”杨裴之不冷不硬的应了，他对杨钧招招手，道：“过来，我有东西给你。”  
“哦。”杨钧来到他的面前，黑眼睛带着一丝好奇，在杨裴之身上流转。  
杨裴之见到杨钧额头细密的汗珠，微不可查的蹙起眉头，“你又和她们胡闹了？”  
一旁是侍女脸上立即显出惊恐的神色，禁声屏息，深深的压着头，不敢瞧这位大人。  
杨钧虽然现在心智不全，可直觉的瞧出了杨裴之的不悦，他眼睛睁的滚圆，头摇得像拨浪鼓，“不是！没有！阿裴，是我要他们和我玩的！”  
杨裴之视线扫过那几个侍女，他们战战兢兢的，连大气都不敢出。  
“好吧，下不为例。”杨裴之轻轻一摆手，“你们下去吧。”  
那几个侍女如获大赦，飞快的退下了。  
别苑的小桃林中便只剩下他们二人了，一片春日桃花中，连风都带着微醺的香气。  
“来，过来坐下。”  
杨钧不明就里的被杨裴之带到石杌子上坐好，他眨眨了下眼睛，仰头问杨裴之，“阿裴？”  
杨裴之笑了下，玉葱般修长白净的手指拢上杨钧的头发，“你的头发散了。”  
杨钧的头发很软，很细，有些蓬蓬的，像是动物身上最底下那层绒毛，不是很好打理，又有些难梳，杨裴之手指牵动，将缠着头发的丝绦解了下来。  
“给你梳头发。”他取来个精巧的玉梳，耐心的侍弄他哥哥的头发。玉篦子很软带着一丝玉石特有的暖意，刮在头上，让人觉得十分舒适。  
杨裴之挑起杨钧的一束头发，玉梳齿被长长的黑发没过梳到发尾，像是一道黑色的河，  
“你今天做什么了？”杨裴之忽而开口问道。  
“我……”杨钧不安的在杌子上挪动几下，犹豫着。  
“你说吧，我不追究了。”杨裴之又拢起另一束头发。  
“放风筝。”  
杨钧紧张的咬着嘴唇，下意识的绷直脊背，他看不到杨裴之现在的表情，不确定杨裴之会不会对他发火，说实话，他有点怕他。  
杨裴之在他身后沉默了。  
杨钧焦虑的捏住了手指，几瓣桃花轻轻的飘落在他的头上。  
杨裴之垂下眼睫，看着黑发上的花瓣，目光遥远而悠长。  
曾经杨钧也这样给他理头发，那时候的杨裴之还很小，没有一张琴高，杨钧玩笑着用手拢起乌发，用青绿的绦子系好。  
半晌，杨裴之幽幽的说道：“你的眼睛才刚好，不要去吹风，不然又会坏掉。”  
杨钧闻言，似乎回忆起了某些恐怖的记忆，不由的指尖颤抖。  
“会再也看不到东西了吗？”杨钧问道。  
“嗯。”  
“会看不到阿裴吗？”  
“会。”杨裴之黑密的眼睫抖动几下，墨蝶一般的。  
他将杨钧的头发束起来，用那根碧玉发簪挽上。  
这么久了，就算双目失明，囚禁陋室，武功尽废，失忆心智倒退，杨钧身上带着那股疆场驰骋的英气，磨不灭，挫不毁，将头发挽好，便又有了几分曾经的天策将领的影子。  
杨钧真的害怕了，杨裴之告诉他，他得了古怪的病，会慢慢丢失记忆，忘记东西。他只有一个相依为命的亲人了，不想连他什么样子都忘记。  
“阿裴。”杨钧拉住杨裴之的手，低声道：“我错了。”他站起身，张开双臂将杨裴之搂在怀中。  
杨钧还要比杨裴之高几分，下巴搁在他弟弟的肩膀上，像是个小孩子一样，害怕的闭上眼睛。  
杨裴之想笑，大声狂笑，疯狂的大声狂笑，把他的苦难，他的煎熬，他的心肺，全都笑出去。  
这一切都是假的，杨钧傻了痴了，所以他才会信任杨裴之，相信他编造的谎话，他给杨钧编了一个温馨美好的梦，梦里害死生父的不是儿子，囚禁亲兄长的不是弟弟。  
可是他可悲的清醒，该死的清醒，在他编造的杨钧的梦中被撕裂，被吞噬。  
他抓住了杨钧的手，扣住他的后脑勺，几乎撕咬一般的亲吻他哥哥的嘴唇。  
“阿裴！”  
杨钧惊呼一声，冷不防被杨裴之推倒在软绵的草地上。杨裴之轻易的解开了他的衣服，进入了他的身体，杨钧小声的呜咽了一声。  
这具身体在被软禁的时候被他开发的适应男人之间的性爱，杨裴之的性器在那里动了几下，那小穴就变得湿软，汩汩的往外流水，火热的嫩肉缠着他的硬物吞吐。  
杨钧身上仍是那种漂亮的阳光晒过的小麦一样的肤色，就算经历了几乎一年的幽禁，仍然是那种看起来很健康的样子，他的手脚修长，肌肉矫健，虽然消瘦了几分仍然蕴含力量。  
他流了许多汗，覆在小麦色的皮肤上，像是流蜜。杨裴之忍不住咬了一口杨钧的肩膀，舌尖上是属于杨钧的青涩阳光的气味，像是一颗未成熟的果子，流下浆汁。  
他伸出双腿，缠在杨裴之的腰上，被他顶得摇晃。  
杨钧躺在他的身下，脸颊像是火烧般的红，他伸出一条胳膊压在眼睛上，张开嘴大口的呼吸，他被杨裴之肏得迷迷糊糊的，分不清东南西北，只是觉得舒服，想和他的弟弟做这样快活的事。  
杨裴之看着那张湿润的嘴唇，上面还有他咬过的痕迹，有些红肿，有个破口，冒出血丝，他忽然想见杨钧脸上的表情，他还从未见过杨钧高潮时候的样子，以前杨钧有眼疾，都是青布盖眼。他这么想着便伸出手，拉掉了杨钧的手臂。  
“阿裴。”杨钧嗫喏着，软软糯糯的，像是块化掉的金色蜜糖。  
如他所想一样，杨钧的眼睛黑亮湿润，透明的泪花在眼底闪烁，那双眼睛那么明亮，干净，在高潮的边缘茫然的望着他，漆黑放大的瞳孔中倒映他的脸。  
望着那双眼睛中的自己，杨裴之心中那股烦躁的毁灭的欲望逐渐的平息了，他又变成了那个冷静默然的人。  
杨裴之把他拉了起来，抱在怀中，挺立的阳物缓慢的、自下而上顶弄他的哥哥，杨裴之白皙如青玉的身体在情事中也不在冷硬，变得柔软了一些。  
“唔啊，阿裴，这里凸出来了。”  
杨钧低下头有些害怕的看到肚子被杨裴之的阳物顶起一块，他抖着手去摸了一下，旋即像是被烫到一样收手，脸上是被惊吓到的泫然欲泣的表情。  
他求助的看向杨裴之，两条英气的眉毛蹙紧，眼眶发红，有几分可爱。  
“舒服吗？哥哥。”  
杨裴之柔柔的笑了一下问他道。  
“很舒服，想和阿裴做这种事。”  
杨钧脸烧的不成样子，讪讪的低下头，臊得不敢看杨裴之。  
“想不想更舒服。”  
杨裴之轻声细语的抛下了很有诱惑力的诱饵。  
“想的，想要。”  
杨钧大力的点头，杨裴之从来没有骗过他，他期待的望着对方，眼中一株桃花绽放。  
“怎么教你的。”  
“老公。”  
杨钧犹犹豫豫的喊了出来，瞬间脸红的像是彤云，他紧紧抓住杨裴之的手臂，彰显了此时的羞怯。  
杨裴之捧住杨钧的脸，复又动了起来。


	25. 唐策

*  
我第一次见到那个天策是在五月末，季春的时候，崎岖小径两侧竹影青翠浓郁，在风中飒飒作响。那个天策一手牵匹牝马，背着一杆枪，火红的衣衫，雪亮的银甲，从竹林的清影里走出来。  
马蹄磕在石路上，有节奏的咯嗒咯嗒，不时伴着清脆銮铃声，他一身铁甲在行走时亦铮然有声。  
天策看见了坐在木桩前的我，他挑眉一笑，两道鸦羽般的剑眉舒展开来，开口道：“青羽雀翎是在这？”  
我困惑的看了他一眼，摇头道：“你说的什么，我不知道。”  
“哈哈。”天策怀中抱枪，似是见我忍俊不禁，他的唇角勾起，俊朗的脸上笑容浮现，一双黑亮的眼睛些微眯起，像是含着一丝透亮的光。  
他又笑道：“那我换个问法，唐枫在不在这。”  
我的师父是个唐门，师父在我十三岁的时候，把我从唐家集捡回来，收我为徒，至今已两年有余。  
师父的功夫很好，身手在整个唐门数一数二，他话不多，像是一块河底的石头，流水与落花都不能让他心动一丝。  
师父人缘淡薄，从没有人来找师父走动，过年过节都是我去唐家集，买几份肉酒鞭炮，酒肉蒸熟端上桌来与师父分食，鞭炮则是我一个人在院外雪地中放了，望着琼雪中的碎红纸屑，权当是过年。  
他除了教我武功，极少谈论自己，我只在道听途说过一些，师父曾经行走江湖名头极盛，是武林第一的杀手，要请他做一单，已逾万金。后来不知什么原因我师父则金盆洗手，回到了唐门山林里隐居。  
唐门弟子有两绝，机关，毒术，师父都很擅长。他最负盛名的便是一只暗器，取孔雀尾羽淬以见血封喉的剧毒，例无虚发、每每取人性命。  
孔雀翎难得，唐门剧毒难得，更难得的是我师父神不知鬼不觉，千里之外取人性命的身手。  
因此我师父便在江湖上有了青羽雀翎这个名号。  
又是因为师父的名号太过响亮，江湖人士多以此称呼，渐渐的师父的真名倒是被人遗忘了。  
我望着这个天策。  
幽静的竹林深处传来一声鹿鸣。  
他就像山中的深谷，一眼不得已见全貌，这个男人看上去很年轻，他眼中精光闪烁，姿态自信挺拔，不像是等闲之辈。  
不知道他想找我师父做什么，不过他今日来得不巧，师父被唐老太太召去了，不知道什么时候才能回来。  
我摇摇头，对他说：“师父近日并不在后山，你还是回去吧。”  
“哦？”天策眉峰一挑，他语气高扬，眼眸微睨，脸上尽是怀疑之色。  
“那我改日再来拜访，还请小兄弟替我留个名号。”  
还未等我回答他，竹林出口又走出一个身影，蓝黑劲装的唐门，乌发半挽，腿边跟着一只黑白的竹熊。  
唐门见到那个天策，愣了一下，缓缓的停下了脚步，停在几尺之外。  
天策亦发现了他。  
他抬眼，眼底有一簇桃花，天策勾起笑容，对唐门言道：“怎么不请我进去坐坐？”  
师父把那个天策带进了屋，拾出一套茶具，给天策到了一杯清茶，天策倒是没有帮手的意思，无动于衷。  
师父终于忙完了，才一声不吭的坐在天策面前。  
我从未见过冷漠寡言的师父这般拘谨，努力去讨好一个人，他笨拙的沏开茶叶，摆在天策面前，好似把全部十足的心意供奉，而他期待回应的心则犹如杯中之茶一般上下沉浮。  
师父掩饰的拿起自己面前的热茶喝了一口。  
天策则并不在意那杯清茶，他简单的开口道：“我要你去杀一个人。”  
师父一个怔忪，若有若无的期待被对方的话碾碎，师父绷起了身体，又仿佛河底的一块青石了。  
“谁？”  
天策道：“江湖第一人，君子剑叶哲。”  
师父眉头一凛，“他是你义兄。”  
天策冷笑：“没错，我就是要他的命。”  
师父苦笑道：“我不杀人了。”  
杀手最重要的是信誉，我师父言出必行，向来有一诺千金的名声，他决定了金盆洗手，便不会在做那些受雇杀人的事情。  
天策眯起眼睛，斗室中他的眸光黑亮危险，但是却不可思议的迷人耀眼。  
天策自信笃定道：“你会答应的，这是一个交易。”  
师父把我打发出去，他把竹熊交给我照顾。那毛乎乎圆滚滚的小东西被我抱在怀里，抓着一根竹子啃得正欢。  
过了几天我从唐家集回来，带着竹熊去水边清洗，正巧碰到来饮马的天策。  
天策打了赤膊，裸露上身，他一身皮肉矫健精干，肌理匀称，让我移不开目光。  
他站在水中，望向我露出一丝讥诮的笑，像是一发冷箭，将我钉在原地，随后他又转过身去，擦洗他的马了。  
我看到他背后纹着一只青绿孔雀，妖冶又美丽，在一个男人身上，有一种说不出的倒错感。  
金色的暮阳倒映在河面上像是一锅沸腾的汤，灿烈的红霞漫天遍野。  
天策离开后三日，师父开始默默的收拾行李。  
他没带着我这个累赘，在他临走前，什么也没对我说，我抱着竹熊站在院篱前，目送师父的背影被幽幽竹林吞没。  
后来我听闻，叶哲死了，一只华丽的孔雀翎刺破了他的喉咙，然而我的师父却再也没有回来。  
有一次，师父说，他爱过一个人，很爱很爱，为他杀人，又为他折弩。  
但是他又告诉我，他做过这些从来曾不后悔，他还说，他喜欢隐居的生活，青山绿水，让人忘记烦恼。  
我和竹熊一直在等师父回来。


	26. 苍策*3P双性策

云朔从马嵬驿回来到据点，拿着一封密信要给燕戟。  
“二爷，统领正在房里。”总管言道。“我带您过去。”  
“不用了。”他摇摇头，“又不是不认路，我自己去找大哥。”  
“那二爷……”总管望着云朔的眼神欲言又止。  
云朔没怎么在意，自己将刀盾背在身上，寻了路径直奔燕戟的房里去了，青天白日的，还有什么怕人的不成。  
燕戟是他的师兄，又是他的大哥，两个人师出燕云，一并投了恶人谷，在江湖上拼出一桩事业来，扬名立万，如今烈日岗和神池岭都在他们手中。  
云朔转了几个弯便来到了内院，燕戟一般都住在这，门外有几个武卫持枪佩剑把守着，一见是云朔都立正行礼，没人敢拦他。  
他径自进了内院，便听到隐约的苦痛的呻吟声。  
云朔眉峰一挑，他拍了拍燕戟的房门，那声音正是从里面传来。  
“谁？”  
呻吟声渐小，屋里响起燕戟中气十足的问话。  
“大哥，是我。”  
云朔答道，“谷中有封密信。”  
“你进来吧。”  
燕戟道，那微弱的呻吟声又响了起来。  
云朔推门而入，就见屋内窗棂紧闭，晦暗不明，弥漫着麝香的淫靡的味道，一股暖香袭来，叫云朔脸颊发热。  
云朔把门一关，光线隔绝，就更暗了几分，勉强能看清屋内的摆设。  
床摆在最里面，帐子拉了一半，上面有两个人，两个男人。  
云朔并没有见到床上另一个的样貌，只是听他的的声音，嘶哑低沉，是属于男人的声音。  
他被燕戟摁在身下，口中发出苦闷的呜咽，燕戟正动着腰，胯下那根凶物在男人的身体里驰骋，发出咕啾咕啾的声音。  
“你回来的真巧。”  
燕戟在帐中，朝他挑眉一笑，狭长的双目中燃气一丝亮光，他伸手拍了拍那个男人的脸颊，嗤笑道，“喂，清醒点。”  
那人几乎昏死过去，无力的趴在床上。  
云朔好奇扫了一眼那个男人，问燕戟道：“他是谁？”  
燕戟一笑，他扯过男人的腿，将他拉近了，动作之间性器又往男人的肉穴里顶了一下，男人被烫到一般浑身抽搐。  
“出去几个月这你就不认识了？”燕戟扳着男人的脸，叫他面向云朔，“喏，这是对面大名鼎鼎的战神啊，你在他手下吃过的苦头忘记了？呐，裴将军。”  
裴风，裴乐礼，浩气盟里出了名的战神，一杆火龙沥泉在恶人谷昆仑山杀进杀出，踏炎的蹄子不知踢碎了多少恶人的脑袋。  
云朔曾经和他遭遇过，他记得裴风的那杆枪有多锋利，眼神有多冷酷。枫华谷的雨冰冷如针，刺在皮肤上彻骨的寒冷，裴风的踏炎双目赤红，喘气如雷，仿佛从鼻孔喷火，踏炎的铁蹄在泥泞的路上扣下一连串的坑。  
裴风端坐在黑马上，枪尖指地，雪亮的刃尖在地上划过，他冷着眼盯着云朔，挑起手臂，那杆枪迅速如同鬼魅般的刺中了他的胸口。  
云朔只觉胸腔一疼，那杆枪在他皮肉里打了个旋，又快速的拔了出来，顿时血流如泉涌。  
雨还在下，可是却落不到裴风的身上，在云朔昏死前只看到裴风杀戮的背影。  
云朔想不到，那个裴风竟然会落得如此下场，竟被燕戟活捉得，沦落到在床笫之间伺候男人。  
如今他已经没有了那时的嚣张与冷冽，他黑发凌乱，松松垮垮的，落下几缕，滑到肩膀上，有些诱人的样子，一张英俊的脸满是欲色，红艳欲滴，大滴的汗水从鬓间滑落，像是块甜得发腻的快要融化的糖。  
想着记忆中裴风那冷酷的眼神，云朔忽而觉得身体燥热。  
燕戟哼笑了一声，他拉着裴风贴在自己的身上，让他狼狈的样子悉数落在云朔的眼中。  
“睁眼看着他。”燕戟在裴风耳畔命令道。  
裴风呜咽一声，无力的仰着头，半阖的眼睛含着清亮的泪水，安静的望向云朔，他完全没有了支撑自己的力气，只得无力的依在燕戟的身上，挺起的胸膛上是燕戟留下的咬痕，红红紫紫的，有些个可怜却又想让人施虐。  
裴风双腿被拉开，不知廉耻的敞露着，腿间一团糟，性器发红，半勃着，顶端挂着白色的浊液，有些甚至沾到了他的身上，在那些伤口旁边，淫靡又下流。  
燕戟使坏，又动起肉棒，在裴风的体内冲撞，把他顶得颠起，口中发出呜呜的声音。  
“来吃吗？”  
燕戟露出个笑容，眯起眼睛邀请道。  
云朔眨眨眼睛，没有拒绝，他坐到床上撩起衣裳，半硬的肉具直挺挺的戳在裴风的唇边。  
“去，含着。”  
燕戟捏了捏裴风的发热的脸颊。  
“不……求求你。”  
裴风浓黑的眼中流露出凄凉的神色，语气哀婉。  
云朔有些惊讶，他以为裴风宁折不弯，是死也不会求人的。  
燕戟一挑眉，温声说道：“乖。”  
出乎意料，裴风竟然听话的伏在云朔腿边，张口含住了他的阳物，他的嘴很热，舌头湿软卷起那根红黑的肉棍，顺着那狰狞的劲络舔舐，涎水湿淋淋的把那炙热的硬物舔得发亮。  
妓子一样熟稔的口活儿。  
裴风的顺从与低眉顺眼让云朔没有控制住自己，他抓起裴风脑后的头发，动起腰在那个人的嘴中抽送，一根肉茎搅得口中啧啧水声。裴风的的唇舌很软很湿，吮着他的阳物，暖融融的，像是泡澡一样的舒服。  
可是云朔觉得还不够，想要虐待身下这具男人的身体，想要见到这个不可一世的男人溃败的样子，想让他在身下哭泣告饶。云朔拧着眉头，冲动的将自己的阳物深深的送到裴风的喉咙口，不顾他的推拒，龟头用力的顶在喉口的软肉上，急速的肏弄。  
“唔唔！”  
肉块噎在裴风的口中，像是要窒息一样，让他难受的想吐，可是口中塞着那个东西，让他干呕都不能，只得长大嘴，尽力的侍弄那根凶物，裴风抖着身体，面露苦痛，喉中含着硕大的龟头，被干得不成样子。  
云朔低下头见到裴风垂着眼睛，浓密的睫毛扑动，艳红的嘴中留下口水。  
他在裴风的嘴里射出股浓精，才恋恋不舍的把肉茎抽离了那软热的嘴唇。  
裴风呜了一声，没了支撑，手脚无力，又瘫软的趴在被褥上，像是一团艳丽的布。  
云朔的家伙还是很精神，竖在他的腿间，咄咄逼人。  
燕戟问他：“玩够了？”  
云朔摇摇头，“很好吃。”他说。  
“你看这里。”燕戟分开裴风的腿，露出他腿间的秘密，云朔不禁愕然。  
裴风是个男人，可是他的腿间，在性器的下面，还有个女人的花穴，那朵肉花红糜外翻，湿哒哒的滴着水，漂亮粉润，是个使用过的饥渴样子。  
没想到万人不敌的战神的身体竟然如此见不得人，云朔哑然。  
燕戟并拢二指伸到他腿间蜜穴抠挖，手指插在里面发出滋滋的声音，那两片肉唇益发的艳红肿大，被手指奸得不住的开阖。  
他的肉茎也逐渐兴奋翘起，红红的顶在小腹上。  
裴风面上渐渐显出难耐的情色，惨白的脸爬上艳丽的红晕，他睁着眼，曾经冰冷的眼中含着泪求助似的看着云朔，在一阵不由自主的颤抖之后，腿间的花穴断断续续的喷出股水液，打湿了他身下的床褥。  
“啊啊……”  
裴风闭着眼哭出声，潮吹之后，身体仍然颤抖不停，机械的往上挺动腰身，像是个漂亮的傀儡。  
“他还是个女人。”  
燕戟笑起来，淫液淋了他一手，他不甚在意的在裴风的腿间抹掉。  
云朔那根肉棒又兴奋了，坚硬如铁，胀的发疼，他不知原来自己也会这般疯狂的想要侵占一个人，还是个差点要了他的命的男人。  
云朔架起了裴风，扶着他那根硕大的东西没入了裴风腿间的蜜穴，进入的时候，裴风瑟缩着呜咽起来，喉咙中发出模糊的细微的声音，有几分脆弱的样子。  
那蜜穴紧的很，热热的，层层叠叠的软肉紧密的裹着他的性器，嚅动吸吮，比他上面的嘴更加舒服。  
“不……不要都插进来。”裴风脸颊潮红，口中流涎，尽是淫靡欲色，他眼中流露苦痛，哀哀的恳求道。  
燕戟没有体恤他，他抬起裴风的臀瓣，硬热的肉棍毫不留情的捅到了他另一个洞里。  
“啊啊！”  
裴风被他二人夹杂中间，修长手脚无处安放，只得胡乱的在空中摆动。  
“怕什么？”燕戟贴在他耳畔言道，呼出的热气缓缓的喷在裴风的耳朵中，“又不是没被弄过。”  
听到这句话，裴风颤抖起来，害怕的闭上眼睛，任由燕戟为所欲为了。  
裴风的阳物还硬着，抵在云朔的小腹上，顶端往外吐着淫水，把他的腹肌弄得光亮湿滑一片。  
忽而，裴风红着脸，声如蚊呐糯糯道，“主人，我的奶子痒。”他不安的扭了下腰，想缓解胸前难耐的瘙痒，他想自己抓揉，可是被燕戟按住了手。  
“求他。”燕戟示意云朔。  
裴风咬着嘴唇，不敢直视云朔，只是往下看，对云朔低声道：“求你。”  
云朔轻轻的捏了捏裴风的乳头，那肉粒比一般男人的大，像是石榴般挺起圆润，但是又软绵绵的好捏，他用指尖在那艳红的小孔一刮，裴风便忍不住呻吟出声，下意识的挺起胸膛往云朔的手上送。  
“好痒。”裴风呢喃，淫乱的扭起腰，下身的两个肉洞不住的缩紧含着给他带来快乐的男人的肉棒，让那两人爽得头皮发麻。  
“小母狗。”燕戟笑骂道，他一只手绕道裴风的胸前，不客气的抓住裴风胸前的软肉揉弄，小巧的红色乳头在手指间被揪来揪去，捏扁揉圆。  
“比以前更大了。”燕戟一面轻轻啃咬着裴风的脖子，一边告诉他道。  
云朔则低下头，含住另一边的乳头吮吸，像是要吸出奶来，牙齿舌头不住的舔咬那肉肉的小东西，听得裴风发出夹杂着快活与苦闷的呜咽声。  
云朔挺动阳物，和燕戟一起动作，将裴风肏得欲仙欲死的，口中呻吟愈加大声，愈加放浪。  
裴风阖起眼睛扬起头，被那两个人干得一上一下的，颠鸾倒凤。  
最后裴风身上都沾满了那二人的体液，小穴更是肉具拔出来都合不上，艳红的媚肉外翻，白浊汩汩的往外流，他的肚子里也含了不少东西，平坦的小腹鼓了起来，像是怀了个孩子。


	27. 苍策

*  
萧乾递给顾遇一坛酒，告诉他一醉消愁。  
花落如雨似雪，飘簌缤纷，落在心头，又勾起那层层叠叠的苦涩情思，慢慢的在口腔中化开。  
顾遇举起酒坛，抱坛而饮，浓烈的酒香扑面而来，泼在他的脸上，他大口的吞咽，酒液打湿了他的衣襟。  
雁门的春都带着一丝冷冽与萧瑟，顾遇不知道跟着萧乾来这里是不是正确的选择。  
可他无路可去，无力可寻。  
一树白梨静默绽放，抖下花瓣，飘到顾遇的唇边，和酒液黏在脸上，花瓣浸湿了，莹白柔软，几乎透明染上脸颊的粉色。  
萧乾伸出手，将那瓣花捻下来，透明的梨花又粘在他的拇指上了。  
顾遇笑了，他抓起萧乾的肩膀，推搡他，把他推倒，自己则跨坐在他身上，二人私密的部位相贴，压在一起蹭了几下，马上变得火热坚硬。  
萧乾还是穿得一身黑，苍云的铁甲，雪白的雕翎被他压在脑后。顾遇眯起眼睛看着他，萧乾的脸上来者意外的惊愕，僵硬的躺在他的身下，手脚都不知道怎么摆才好。  
就那么一瞬间，顾遇觉得萧乾有几分可爱。  
可惜仅仅只是一瞬，慌乱与错愕惊鸿一般，转眼即逝，萧乾就又变成那个可恶虚伪的萧乾了。  
他拉下顾遇的腰封脱下他的衣服，很快两人便裸裎相对，顾遇抬起腰，腿间的勃起的性器和萧乾的贴在一起，硬挺的东西被握在顾遇的手掌中，一块上下撸动，那东西像是个活物，热的烫人，跳动着在他手心顶动。  
顾遇还不时的往前顶腰，有力矫健的大腿在萧乾的鼠蹊上蹭来蹭去，腿上的肌肉绷紧又松开。  
顾遇一手撑在萧乾身侧，一面给两人手淫，他垂下头，梳起来的黑发从肩膀上滑下来，随着他身体的动作，一束发尾晃来晃去的，像是一尾修长的黑鱼，分开水面安静的游曳。  
没几时，顾遇的手心便被两人器物流下来的淫水打湿，滑腻腻的，在撸起来，会有咕啾粘腻的水声。  
萧乾提起顾遇的腰，手指探到他臀瓣间的肉穴里，层层叠叠的嫩肉含着男人粗糙的手指吞吐，渐渐的流下清亮水液。  
萧乾拿开顾遇的手，扶着他的腰，将自己的性器挺到那处花穴中。粗大的肉刃顶开内壁，一寸一寸的插进去送到深处。  
身体被扩张的感觉有点涨，又又一丝疼，顾遇忍不住哼出声，嘶哑的隐忍的在喉咙中滚过，低沉，像是静夜中的兽鸣，他蹙起眉峰，一滴汗从鬓角滑落。  
顾遇张开腿，晃动身体，在萧乾身上起伏，那根阳具粗得很，狰狞凶恶的样子，龟头硕大奋发，茎身上又经脉环绕。一下一下结结实实的顶在脆弱的肉壁上好似要把顾遇捅穿。  
萧乾宽阔的双手铁钳一样坚硬有力，夹在顾遇的腰上，摁着他上下抽送，在他腰侧掐出鲜红的手指的淤痕，而他腿间挺立的肉棒则随着每次的动作摇晃，顶端贲张的小孔吐出淫水，啪啪的拍在萧乾肌肉分明的小腹上。  
顾遇大口的喘着气，汗滴下来，模糊了他的眼睛。  
树影在动摇，梨花的清香飘到他的鼻间。  
他不可避免的想起了叶枫，那个他爱过的男人，可能现在还在爱的男人。  
如果他的人生可以简化成一本书的话，与叶枫相关的占据了绝大的篇幅，这个人出现在他的生命的前半段，他以为能够和叶枫共渡一生。  
可惜，他当初真是看瞎了眼。  
顾遇当着叶枫的面将一纸婚书撕碎，单薄的纸片蘸着浓浓的墨，黑色的字，白色的纸，荒唐的婚约都被顾遇一手散去，飘在扬州璨烂的碧空中。  
几丝流云，几声蝉鸣，那日的扬州恩断义绝。  
顾遇挥枪而划，锋利的刀刃上燃着一簇榴火。  
他冷着脸持枪而立，不带分毫感情的言道：“叶枫，从此你我再无半分关系。”  
叶枫在他对面，依旧的长身玉立，冷静的脸上没有一丝慌乱，他身后背的剑，腰间佩着金玉，还是一副藏剑公子的样子。  
叶枫看着他，薄情的嘴唇抿在一起，没有一句挽留的话。  
扬州的江水暖融，打渔女清调缓歌，一纸春华风流如梦，也都沉淀在顾遇的记忆中了。  
萧乾把顾遇拽了下来，他抽出自己的性器，那上面沾着淫液水迹，红亮狰狞挺立勃起。他把顾遇拉倒身下，叫他跪在地上，支起大腿，后入这个天策。  
粗壮的玩意儿又没入顾遇的后穴里，擦着红艳媚肉进去，重重撞进去，狠狠的戳在敏感的阳心上，没给他喘息的余裕便又气势汹汹的挺了进去，将他撞的七零八落，扑来的快感像是一只凶兽，将他啃个粉碎，顾遇一下子趴在了地上，被肏得全身颤抖，汗水淋漓。  
顾遇想跑，他跪着挪动膝盖，蹭在湿软的草地上，往前爬了几下，然而萧乾那根阳物却好似钉在他身体里，牢牢地凿进去，无论顾遇怎么躲，那根肉棒往前一拱，就能肏弄他。  
萧乾攥着顾遇的脚踝把人扯了回来，他拉起顾遇，两人胸膛后背贴在一起。  
萧乾也是湿淋淋的浑身灼热，他抱着顾遇，坚实双臂环在顾遇的胸前，心脏在胸腔中有力的跳动，节奏平稳而坚定，他在他耳边喘息，炽热的气息蕴含饱满的情欲，他们两个仿佛正在交媾的野兽。  
顾遇闻到了身后男人散发出来的浓浓的征服欲，他一时脑热，偏过头来，迎上对方的嘴唇，撕咬在一起。


	28. 红衣教

*  
红衣就是红衣，她没有名字，没有来历，没有亲人，跟随在阿萨辛大人的身旁，深得信赖掌管刑罚。  
红衣教的地牢与别处的地牢无甚不同，一样的阴寒湿冷，一样的毛骨悚然，只不过这里给囚徒行刑的都是女子，穿艳红衣裳的俏丽婀娜、心狠手辣红衣女子。  
红衣来到了大牢，男人们受刑时痛苦求饶的呼唤声从幽深诡秘的黑暗牢房中传来，对于这些凄厉的呼喊，她已经麻木了，男人们像狗一样的被拴着脖子，被绑在刑架上，遍体鳞伤口中告饶，这是主神对于负心薄情的狗男人的惩罚。  
她在漆黑潮湿的走廊里巡视，每隔十五步石壁墙面上就安置着一个点燃的火把为她照亮。  
十五步，一间牢房的长度。  
走廊的左右两旁是装着木桩栏杆的牢房，忤逆了红衣教圣意的男人们被关在里面受刑，鞭笞、水刑、割肉、杖责，他们的哀嚎在地牢中回荡。  
不过有个例外，那个人被俘的时候也是穿的红衣，殷红的衣裳，银亮的寒甲，像是一道从天上降下来燃烧到白灼的火，像是一柄不被任何人掌控的寒刀利刃。  
红衣想，他只是个天策，李唐的走狗而已。  
红衣打开了处于地牢最深处的暗室的大门，厚重的木门上包着生锈的铁皮，锁得很紧，推开时发出陈旧的吱呀声，这里间屋子曾经关过很多人，不过现在他们都死了，所以能空出来，关押另一个人。  
天策被关在这里，和许多男人一样，他也被铁链困在刑架上，他背后背着一个十字架，两条胳膊被拴在架子上，手腕上带着镣铐扣在十字架横梁两端。  
天策的脖颈上，拴着个沉重的青铜项圈，那东西很重，足有十斤，本应该压得他的低下头，可是红衣看到他仍然骄傲的扬起头颅跪在牢室正中，锋利警觉的目光在门扉被打开的一瞬间就钉在了红衣的身上。  
天策的精铁铠甲已经被扒下来了，身上裹着件深红色的粗布外裳，里面是白色的棉布里衣，被鞭子抽的破破烂烂的，沾了不少的血，很是脏污，堪堪挂在肩膀上。  
他身上也是皮开肉绽，一道道深红的鞭痕触目惊心，血迹斑斑。  
红衣从门口的木架上拿起了鞭子，铜柄的硬鞭，用长铁片与牛皮革编织而成，既柔韧又锋利，不容易断抽人又很疼，皮革浸了盐水，铁片上还有利齿，抽在身上剐下一层皮肉。  
她扬起手，用了十成的内力，先是给了天策背上一鞭，顿时天策抽搐一下，背上渗出了一道深色血痕，在殷红的衣服上洇开，腥甜的血的味道慢慢的散发开来。  
红衣又是连续几鞭子，尽数抽打在天策的背上，天策颤抖着被迫背着刑架跪在地上，咬紧牙关，一声不吭，豆大的汗水从他苍白的青筋暴起的额头滴落。  
一时间牢室里都是皮鞭抽打与压抑的喘息的声音。  
已经三日了，这个天策还是一言不发，从他铁板一样的嘴里套不出一句话。  
她的姐妹们似乎对牢房的犯人产生了某种敬意，不敢在下手才交予了红衣。  
门又一次被推开了，这次是个男人，一个高大的男人。红衣教从来不收男人，但是她们不会拒绝和男人合作，这个男人就是与红衣教合作的狼牙军了。  
狼牙看了一眼天策，问红衣道：“他还没招？”  
红衣停下了鞭笞，转身对狼牙笑了一下，美艳女子风情万种的笑容叫这斗室都亮堂几分。  
“李唐的狗，嘴严实的很。”  
红衣不喜欢男人，但是她很懂得利用自己的美貌与性别来达成一些目的，两三下的接触，她就把这狼牙迷得团团转，得到了一些很有用的情报。  
狼牙走上前来，抬起脚勾起天策的下巴。  
天策被迫的仰起头仰望对方，发冠上的艳红的翎子在脑后垂下来，垂到脊背上，尾尖轻颤。  
天策瞪视着狼牙，他长得很英俊，墨黑的剑眉，深邃的眼睛，鼻子挺直，嘴唇线条锋利，只不过现在他一脸脏污与泥土，并不体面整洁。  
他看着狼牙与红衣的目光中带着深刻的仇视，他吐了口血水落在狼牙的铁甲上。  
狼牙不悦的抬起脚踹到天策的心窝上，只把人踢得面容扭曲，痛苦的抽搐，不停的咳嗦，手臂挣动铁链哗啦作响。  
“我有个方法让这只狗开口。”  
狼牙从腰包中拿出一个白瓷红塞的药瓶，他脸上露出淫邪的笑容：“只要吃了它，保管他天王老子都要跪下来求你。”  
狼牙把天策的嘴强行掰开，倒出药丸灌到天策的嘴里。  
天策呛到了，被吞下了药丸，他咳嗦几声一口血水吐了出来。  
“你给他吃了什么？”  
红衣皱起眉头，她不希望天策现在就这么死了。  
“你等着看吧。”  
狼牙狞笑。  
过了一会，天策的身上发生了奇怪的变化，他身上开始流汗，面色潮红，呼吸也变得粗浊。红衣看到他跪着的腿间那处，被衣裳盖住的地方撑起了一包。  
“天策怎么样，他不过也是个男人。”狼牙淫笑，他抬起脚，踩在天策腿间的硬物上，撵了几下，“没有解药，你这根东西就废了。”  
天策发出了低沉嘶哑的喘息声，他腿上绷紧的肌肉隆起，像是用坚硬的铁铸成的。  
红衣弯起红唇笑了起来，她厌恶所有的男人，但是却擅长掌控他们，天策忽然的变化让她想起来，他也是个男人，她可以轻易的控制他。  
红衣这一笑似乎就变了一人，她的眼睛朦胧多情了起来，她的笑容妩媚妖娆了起来，她的声音动听婉转了起来，她的鬓发乌黑，嘴唇红艳，脸庞白皙，她浑身上下充满了迷人的魅力，迷人的女性的魅力。  
任何一个男人见到了她，都要折服在她的裙摆之下，心甘情愿灌了迷魂汤似的任由她差遣。  
那个狼牙已经看直了眼睛，贪婪的目光在红衣的身上垂涎。  
红衣接近了那个跪在牢房正中，双臂被缚的天策。  
“军爷。”  
娇媚的声音落在天策的耳中不吝蛇蝎。  
天策说道：“毒妇。”然后他胯间肿胀火热的那物被一双脚踩到了，红衣没有用力，像是情人间的抚弄调情一般的在那硬物上揉了几下，天策紧咬的牙关中泄出几丝粗浊的喘息。  
天策在情欲中忍耐，他的眼中布满血丝，身体发热，结实的胸膛起伏着，汗水从结实饱满的肌肤上滚落，他的伤口因为绷紧，裂的更开了，一些血渗出来，疼痛与快感并行。  
“不如在命根子上给你栓个钩子如何。”红衣那根鞭子在天策结实的小腹上来回描摹，她娇笑，声音仿佛魔铃，“让你做姐妹们的狗。”  
冰冷的鞭子圈住了天策的那话儿，像是冰冷的毒蛇缠到他的身上，让他觉得恶心，可是身体在药物的刺激下，给出的反应却很诚恳，身体愈加的燥热，流下来的汗越来越多，他却觉得口渴，喉咙嘶哑，喘息都带着热气。  
“很难受吧。”红衣勾起唇柔媚的声音在天策耳畔响起，“军爷，来快活呀。”  
小巧精致的瓜子脸让她看起来更加美丽，仿佛一朵属于魔王的妖魅的玫瑰花。  
天策紧紧的闭起了眼睛，眉峰紧蹙，这样的下作的侮辱让他愤怒让他怒火中烧，他宁可在去挨几十鞭子血肉横飞也好过被人当作随意亵渎的玩物。  
“滚开。”  
天策喝骂道，他咬住了舌尖，刺痛的感觉、口腔弥漫的血味使他清醒了很多。


	29. 咩策

方原知道了他师父的一个秘密，那个秘密被慕屿川锁在纯阳宫白雪皑皑的后山。  
慕屿川严禁门下弟子踏入后山。  
方原才入门得师父照拂，引得同门记恨，便将他骗来禁地，等他察觉为时已晚。  
方原焦躁的团团转，怕被人发现赶忙闪身藏到三清庙后面的厢房里，刚把门掩上未及松一口气，便听得身后有人哑着嗓子问道：“是谁？”  
方原一惊，愕然转身，就见黑暗角落里坐着个人，戴着镣铐，身上伤痕累累，红衣银甲，见打扮是个天策。  
“啊！”方原惊得好半晌说不出话。  
“你是谁？”天策疲惫的盯着他，稍微动一下身上的伤就疼的他龇牙咧嘴。  
“我被师兄骗来这里，无意害你，求你让我藏一下，躲过我师父。”  
天策刚想说话，忽而喉咙发痒，一阵剧烈咳嗽。  
方原见那天策遍体鳞伤，形容狼狈，有些怜悯，他口唇干燥，已经干裂，方原问道：“你渴吗我这有水？”  
天策点了下头。  
他从腰间解下水囊，跑到天策面前。天策手上戴着几十斤的铁链，方原双手举起水囊给他喂了下去。  
天策嗓子不那么哑了，他道了声谢。阴暗之中，方原看清了天策的相貌，他眉宇英俊，脸庞刚毅，肩直身长，身材估摸着要比方原高大许多，只是被囚禁不见天日，面上添了几许憔悴之色。  
方原不好意思的脸红，他眼睛黑亮，说话间露出两粒小虎牙，煞是可爱，讷讷道：“举手之劳。”  
天策见之不由心生好感，还想与他说话，忽而变了脸色，他严肃沉声道：“来人了，你去床底下藏起来，无论发生什么都别坑声。”  
方原赶紧钻到不远处的床下，捂紧嘴巴，紧张等待。  
片刻，门又推开了，一只白靴踏进来。  
看清来人，方原倒吸一口冷气，是他师父，慕屿川着素色织锦道袍，身披鹤氅，满鬓华发宛如月光。  
慕屿川还一副冷清样，面上有表情，与那冰块也不遑多让，他人极美，眉心天生有一点朱砂，仙姿佚貌，举止皆可入画。  
慕屿川带来一壶酒，白玉瓶盛着，透明纯酿，酒香四溢。  
他将酒倒入白玉杯中，放至天策面前，道：“今日我去了论剑峰，落日还是很美。”  
天策哼了一声，并不搭话。  
道长自斟自饮，又道：“我很喜欢那里。”  
“你还记得第一次见面吗？”慕屿川饮下一杯，又问。  
“早就忘了。”天策后背倚墙，哑着嗓子不屑。“这种小事没必要。”  
“没关系，我还记得。”  
昔日，巴陵，慕屿川被刺客追杀至此，眼看就要命丧黄泉，天策横出一枪将刺客挑落在马下，算是救了慕屿川一命。  
纯阳将眼前白玉杯又满上。“幸而有你出手相助。”  
天策冷笑，眼神如毒箭，铁链铮铮，咬牙切齿道，“现在我恨不得你死。”  
慕屿川摇头，“你杀不了我，我不会死，而我还杀了你的爱人。”  
天策越听越怒，他气极，拾起眼前酒杯掷到纯阳脸上，白玉杯碎裂清响在斗室中尤为刺耳。  
酒液泼了一脸，慕屿川偏过脸，水顺着他的白发滴下，好一会他才转回头。  
慕屿川低下头，眸光晦暗不明，阴恻恻冷冰冰言道，“我不仅能杀了你的爱人，还能干你。”  
他揪起天策的头发火热柔软的嘴唇压上来，混合着酒液的醇香，天策反抗，张口咬在纯阳嘴上，唇舌见的缠绵有血腥之气。  
天策的手被慕屿川抓住摁在背后，他把天策的头压在地上，脊背朝上弓起，呈一个屈辱跪姿，撩了天策衣甲，滚烫的阳物直挺挺的捅到天策后穴儿里来。  
男儿那处不是受用之地，又脆弱的很，此番强行插入难免疼的要命，天策痛嚎一声，挣得铁链哐啷啷作响，背后的手指在掌心掐出血痕。  
慕屿川不怜惜，硬是又往里入了几分，整根阳物没入湿热的穴儿里，不间断的肏弄起来。  
天策被顶得头发散乱，衣衫不整，脑袋抵在地上，擦破了皮渗出血丝。  
那处肉穴被阳根捣得红肿不堪，洞口的嫩肉红艳可怜兮兮吞吐男人粗壮的肉根，许是被肏得熟了，竟渐渐泌出水来，滴滴答答的淌下清液，顺着两条光裸的腿往下流，红红白白的，煞是淫靡。  
慕屿川有些醉了，胯下肉棍烫的很，火热一根狠狠顶到深处，龟头在阳心碾磨一阵，一股酥麻之感爬上脑皮，教天策忍不住夹紧双腿紧咬后穴里那根巨物。  
他额头间渗出细密的汗，擦在地上石板上，湿了一块儿，像是懦夫流的眼泪。  
慕屿川抽出肉根，将天策翻了过来。  
“你哭了？”  
问道，说话声音仍是很动听，如同昆山玉碎。  
“滚！畜生！”  
天策嘶哑痛骂，他面色潮红，眼中布满血丝，屈辱不堪，骄傲尽毁，却仍满含恨意怒瞪慕屿川，眼神锐利如同钢钉。  
慕屿川分开天策两条腿，扶着阳物复又进入了天策的身体，他的身体那么热，那么烫，好像融化的岩浆，能把魂魄吞噬的岩浆。  
天策紧咬牙关，喉头锁死，一点声音都不发，他还在负隅顽抗。  
慕屿川提起白玉瓶，倾斜，酒浆流下。  
酒液倒了天策满脸，无情的灌入耳鼻里，如同水刑，辛辣得刺激他忍不住痛苦呛咳起来，身子不由的蜷曲瑟瑟发抖，湿热的后穴却将那物什夹得更紧。  
纯阳兴致更起好似无瑕美玉的皮肤亦渐渐泛上嫣色，复又拉开天策两条长腿肏弄了百余下才交精。  
慕屿川把天策折腾了一夜，临晨时分才踩着露水离去。  
方原从床底爬出来，只觉筋骨酸麻，他双手绞于背后，不知说什么才好。  
“你还……”犹犹豫豫的往天策那挪了几步。  
天策拢起衣服，藏好一身青紫狼藉，一双浊眼似是在看他又似是望向别处，打起几分精神疲惫道，“你走吧。”  
“让我看看你的伤。”方原指尖刚碰到天策，那人几乎跳起，瞬间肌肉紧绷，凶兽一般蓄势待发，喉咙发出低沉恫吓：“滚。”  
他很防备，可他的眼神很受伤。  
方原抿紧嘴推开门最后瞥了一眼天策。  
一缕阳光进入屋内，天策往后缩了缩，身体又被黑暗拢住了，如同一条独自舔舐伤口的狼。  
门又合上，屋子又复于黑暗。  
方原没有走，他把门锁上，步伐坚定的走到天策身边，强硬的翻开天策的身体。  
天策痛骂，对着方原面门挥拳打来，他被肏弄了一夜，早就筋疲力竭，两三下就被方原化解，受制于人了。  
方原年纪小，武功却并不差。  
他嘴唇紧闭，不发一言的给天策上药，他手中正带几瓶灵药，清凉的药膏浮在青紫之处缓解了不少疼痛。  
天策受的多是於伤，紫红於肿，遍布腰身，方原一一细致的把药涂好，天策已有些瘦削憔悴，薄薄的肌肉敷在骨骼上，皮肤并不是很光滑，有风吹日晒的痕迹，但是很温暖，有野外阳光的气息，想紧紧的拥抱住他。  
他见到天策背后尾椎上有一个深色的刺青，是一个字，他师父的姓，像是方原抹药的手抖了停了下来。天策料想到了方原所见，冷笑一声，正欲拉好衣服，却听方原在他背后，按住了他的手快速轻声道：“我一定会带你逃出去。”方原掌心灼热，像是一团火。  
他把比自己高大的天策抱了起来，嘴唇印在天策的唇上，轻轻的舔咬他那双干燥的嘴唇，像是一只小小的幼兽。  
天策有几分认命，闭上了眼睛。  
当方原那根东西进入天策体内的时候，滚烫的身体烫的他发抖。天策躺在他身下汗水淋漓浸得衣裳湿了贴在身上，脸颊飞红，睫毛湿润黏在一起。  
他赤裸青紫的胸膛不住起伏，胸前乳粒立起坚挺如石子儿，两条颀长的双腿被肏得颤抖，若不是方原扶着几乎瘫软在地。  
天策没有看他，他抬起一只手臂压在自己眼上，脆弱的呻吟从嗓子眼儿嘶哑而出，教人听了心颤。  
方原亲他的脸，手指和头发，青涩的阳物贯穿这具在他身下发抖的身体，最后在他体内释放出来。  
天策喘着粗气躺在地板上，方原蜷在他身侧，他本来就年纪不大，此时更显稚嫩。  
门外的阳光明媚又璀璨，可他够不到。


	30. 苍策*NP

*  
天策穿了一身儒风，乌黑鬓发间白翎飘飘，软绵绵垂落好似茕茕白兔。  
他给人蒙了眼，一根白绸盖在眼皮上，漆黑一片什么都不见。  
鼻间是极品香料芬芳馥郁之气，醉人得很。  
天策被人给抱起来，那人力气极大，一把抄起他的腋下膝窝，把人打横抱将起来，教他双腿腾空，而后极稳的走了几步，将他放在一张高高的春凳上。  
天策咬紧下唇，没言语一声，颈间渗出汗来。  
有人抬起他的下巴，两片唇贴上来，撬开他的嘴舌头长驱直入，在他口中激烈搜刮一番。  
天策呜呜几声想躲开，却被掐着下颌强行张嘴，那人似野兽一般不存怜惜压上来，嘴唇硬碰在一起，一根舌头在口中搅来搅去的，叫他面红耳赤低喘，亲了好半晌才放过他。  
这功夫，他的腿又给人拉开，裤子扒了下来，天策想拦，可手反绑在背后，徒劳摸了两下没拦得住。  
耳畔有个男声哼笑道：“听话，别吃苦头。”  
说罢按住了他的手。  
天策便又老老实实的不敢动了，他下身裸裎在几双眼睛之下，阳物垂在胯下，即使见不到还是十分羞耻。  
天策僵硬着双腿，不知该怎么摆放才好。  
粗糙的手在他滑溜溜的大腿内侧摸了几把，啧啧言道，“这腿真白。”又坏心眼的在大腿根嫩肉上掐了一把。  
天策不禁惊呼。  
“怎地跟个兔子似的不禁吓。”  
“嗯？兔子？别说还真有点像。”天策的下巴给人捏住，左右摆调“一样可怜巴巴的。”又狎昵的往天策耳洞里吹了口气儿。  
天策抖了一下。  
“你胡说，咋好像我欺负他似的。”  
“你瞧他那话儿还软着，可不是被你吓得。”  
“小兔子莫怕莫怕，哥哥就叫你快活。”  
脂膏似的冰凉东西抹在他的股间，指尖沾着那东西顺滑的入到秘穴里，初入有几分干涩难进，又往里送了几下后穴竟涌出水儿来，火热的甬道含化了脂膏和透明的淫水一同从肉洞里潺潺流出来。  
一股靡香散发。  
天策先是痛哼，被男人抚头顺毛给哄过去了，而后渐渐被手指弄出感觉，则坐在春凳上小声哼哼，胯下阳物亦渐渐挺起，颤巍巍的在腿间，柱端涨红往下吐水。  
“小兔子来瞧瞧你的胡萝卜。”  
眼前的布给人挑开，天策就瞧见几个苍云汉子围在他身边，面前那个年轻些个，着朔雪，眼角有粒痣，看似几分轻佻。  
天策下身的器物又教他给托着侍弄，套弄几下便完全立起，在苍云手里跳动。  
天策丢人的满面涨红，白皙的面皮几乎要滴出血。  
见状，朔雪狎昵轻笑，压过来亲了一口天策的脑门，言道：“小兔子真可爱。”  
旁的伸过一只手，往朔雪头上敲了一把，沉声道：“就你会说。”  
朔雪似是被训斥惯了，也没翻脸，反而抱着天策又亲了好几口。  
天策虽是不愿，却也反抗不得，他瞧了一眼，刚是个雪河，鬓间有落有白发，沉稳年长许多。  
朔雪见弄得差不多，便解开衣甲，掏出蓄势待发的硬屌撸了一把，往天策后穴里推进去，寸许粗的那玩意碾开层层叠叠的肉壁一下就塞到了最里面，那小洞紧致又弹性，热乎乎的水儿含着肉屌，直叫人快活欲仙。  
天策被那过分粗壮的东西顶得生疼不禁挤出泪来，不敢大声，在嗓子眼细细呜咽，委屈的鼻尖红红的，好不招人怜。  
又有人托起他的头，撩起衣摆，冒热气的紫红粗壮肉根戳到他的唇边。  
天策垂下眼睫，看那壮硕威武的东西，顺从的侧过脖颈张开嘴，给那燕云苍云舔弄硬物，咸腥之味顶在嘴中压在舌头上，教天策有几分难受，他只得摆动头颅，艰难的吞咽那话儿，涎水吞咽不及从嘴里流下来，将嘴唇弄得红艳晶亮。  
他儒风衣甲露在外面的肚脐给人舔了一下，湿滑的舌头在肚脐眼里钻，瘙痒酥麻，教天策忍不住蜷紧脚趾，白皙的脚趾豆屈缩又张开，好似几块碎琼。  
胸前的衣服也顺势缝给扒了下来，天策生得白，皮肤比大姑娘还要白皙几分牛奶似的，偏生胸膛上两粒乳头跟小果子似的艳红小巧招人的很，可怜巴巴被人捏在指间亵玩，铁甲指套在白嫩的皮肤上划出一道道红痕。  
作弄他胸膛的自然也是个铁疙瘩，黑漆漆，玄甲包金的驰冥，他搂着天策的腰，横着胳膊牢牢将他抱在怀中，不至于从春凳上倒下去，那家伙的性器亦硬起来，在裤裆里热热的一团正抵在天策的腰窝上。  
接下来，天策被这几个苍云摆出各种姿势肏弄，他的双手被解开，趴跪在春凳上，翘起屁股夹着谁的阳物，口中则被另一人的肉茎肏干：或被男人骑在身下，还要讨好手中奋发的凶物：又或被架起坐在一根肉具上，被下面的苍云肏得颠起：再或则被两个苍云夹在中间，操得熟透的肉洞被两个肉棒抽插，腰被结实的手臂托着，脚尖踮起。  
天策的眼复又给白绸子遮上了，被推到在春凳上，这群禽兽轮流插到他后穴里，几根长短粗细各异的凶器接连不停的捅入蜜穴捣出白沫，将天策干得哀声哭泣苦求。  
最后天策承受不住无力反抗，只得歪着头蒙着眼啜泣，任由他们为所欲为，那苍云的经历就同无穷无尽一般，又一个时辰的激烈的肏弄后，天策大叫一声，两眼翻白，腿间的阳物猛然挺起，喷出几股白浊，肉洞竟也紧跟涌出大股水液，而后便脱力一般躺在春凳上，微不可查的粟粟痉挛，俨然一副被肏坏的模样。  
被泪水浸湿的白绸子再一次给取了下来，天策双眼无神呆愣愣模样，眼圈发红，黑发汗湿，奶白的皮肤泛起胭脂似的潮红，且沾了不少男人们的精液白浊，瞧着美味的很。  
朔雪饕足的亲亲天策湿漉狼狈的脸颊，道：“小兔子，你真可爱。”


	31. 苍藏策*3P

*  
燕烬掀帐入内，就瞅见叶未雨正压着个天策，倒在一整块白虎皮垫着弥勒榻上。  
那天策衣甲未除，寒甲下身着红袍，被上面那个黄衣藏剑动手动脚的，眉头紧蹙，脸色涨红。  
叶未雨见燕烬来了，腾出空来，扬眉一笑，对他道：“捉到一只新鲜玩意儿。”  
燕烬将帘帐放下来，一脚踏在帐中柔软厚实、颜色鲜亮的地毯上，不甚在意嗤道：“一个天策，有甚新鲜？”  
这天策样貌年轻，还有几分稚嫩青涩，估摸着和叶未雨差不多大，二十几的样子。  
叶未雨似是心情很好，笑嘻嘻言道：“这个不一样。”  
“嗯？”燕烬一挑眉，上前查看。  
天策则没说话，只睁着一双雪亮的招子，恨恨瞪视燕烬，似乎想咬掉他伸过来摸他身体的手。  
叶雨来攥着天策的手腕将他翻过来，趴在床榻上，撩起他的衣袍，就见男人尾骨上有团白绒绒的毛团子。  
燕烬捏了一下那小东西，天策脊背颤了颤，顿时呼吸粗浊了几分，埋在虎皮毯子里的脸红的如同火烧。  
“是个兔子。”叶雨来精致漂亮的脸上露出笑意，燕烬几乎能看到他的魂现，那条金鳞大蛇兴奋的甩动尾巴。  
燕烬和叶雨来都是天乾。  
天乾是个什么东西呢，常人并不清楚，这是为数不多的人才知道的秘辛。  
天地鸿蒙初，以盘古破混沌，自此清者浊者，阴阳交合，万物资生。在生人的时候，便分出那么一小撮人，体智决断皆在常人之上，六爻皆阳，因此以为天乾。  
与此对应的便是地坤，为阴，可承孕。  
而天乾与地坤还有一处较之于常人不同就是，这类人有种自出生就伴有一个叫做魂现的灵物，可附于身上，反应主人的情绪，只有这两类人能看得到，普通人则不能察觉，天乾与地坤藉由互相辨识。  
一般而言，天乾与地坤，数量稀少，皆为世家，秘密传承。但是也会有少量的普通人的后代突变。  
燕烬思忖，这个天策看着并不清楚，应该就是后一种了，他饶有兴趣的弯下腰贴近天策，捏住他的下巴，问道：“你叫什么名字？”  
天策瞪他，牙关紧咬，不发一语，天策的状态不好，浑身汗湿，身体发热，面色潮红。  
燕烬闻到了他身上发情的味道。  
他不客气的捏住天策的兔子尾巴，那白毛团掐在手心，白绒软绵可爱，叫燕烬忍不住在手中多玩了一会儿。  
叶未雨则开心的躺在天策身边，搂着他，嘴里蹦出颠三倒四的哄人情话。  
“你放过我吧。”天策恳求道。  
叶未雨笑起来，摇摇头，道，“这可不行，你是要给我生孩子的。”  
“可我是男人！”  
“男人也可生的。”叶未雨笑眯眯答到。  
被两个天乾包围，闻到从他们身上散发出来浓烈的渴望的气味，没一会天策的身体就起了变化，胯间那话儿逐渐挺起，后穴那处也汩汩流出水来，将腿间弄得湿湿黏黏的。  
叶未雨还在与天策殷勤，他不停的亲吻天策露在外侧的耳垂，含在嘴里又舔又咬，将那块软肉咬得水渍渍充血发红。  
天策羞愧，不敢面对自己，遂将脸紧紧埋在兽毛中，一声不吭，任那两个天乾对他下手。  
此时，帐外传来一声喊话，叫道：“叶公子可在？回纥可汗的兵器运来了，您来查点。”  
饶是不愿，叶未雨仍不得不起身，整好压皱的衣服，一身藏剑雪河显得他样貌出众，年轻才俊，旁的人见了不免要多看几眼的。  
叶未雨掀帐时候顿了下，偏过头对身后，弥勒榻上的燕烬道：“你可不许吃干净，给少爷留着。”  
燕烬笑道：“那你不如早去早回，还能剩口肉。”  
叶未雨气的顿足，骂了燕烬一声，便脚下生风去帐外寻那人去了。  
偌大毡帐里就剩下了两个人。  
那小天策还将脸死死埋住，仿佛如此就能逃过一劫似的。  
燕烬笑着捏了一把天策的屁股，在他兔尾巴上揪了一把，顿时传出天策压在虎皮中的闷哼声。  
“起来，给我看看。”燕烬说着便拉起天策，将人翻了个个，就见那天策面红耳赤，眼中含泪，黑发已折腾散了，从束好的髻上垂下几缕，衬得他皮肤润泽如玉。  
天策仍紧咬嘴唇，不讲一句话。  
这样的硬骨头，燕烬没少见过，他总有方法叫他开口。  
燕烬抚上天策腿间的湿滑火热的阳物，握在手中给他慢慢侍弄起来，粗糙有茧的男性双手温柔款款的套弄天策半勃的器官，在他敏感的地方挑逗揉弄。  
未几，那天策身体便软下来，口中哼哼出声，阳物在燕烬手中流渐渐滴下水，胀大坚硬了几分，待天策爽到极致就要释放的时候，燕烬的拇指则压在了阳物顶端的小孔上。  
高潮给人阻断，仿佛从云间跌落，天策流下冷汗，不禁痛苦呻吟，两道眉揪在一起。  
“你叫什么名字，嗯？”燕烬侧头问他，“说出来就让你快活。”  
“李……李淮。”  
天策不得已断断续续的念出名来。  
“知道自己是地坤吗？”燕烬又逼问道。  
“地坤是什么？”天策嗫喏，他被燕烬逼得浑身欲火翻腾，几乎要哭出来。  
燕烬满意的放开手，捏了一把李淮的脸颊，将人给拉倒怀中把他的头按在胯下，道，“给我舔硬了。”  
燕烬那灼热骇人的粗壮阳物吓了李淮一跳，他结巴道：“我、我不会。”  
燕烬笑了一下，就把硬挺的肉棒塞到李淮嘴里，那大得很的东西一下顶到李淮喉咙间，将他的嘴撑满。  
他对李淮道，“那就学。”  
说着就按着李淮的头往胯间压，李淮不得已含着那根肉棍，苍云那坚硬的东西顶得极深，肏得他反胃，不少口水从他嘴里流出来。  
李淮泪着眼，闷声呛咳。  
燕烬又弄了一次，才松开手，将肉柱从他嘴里抽出来。  
李淮头上的压力撤掉，顿觉轻松，他喉头一痒，狠狠咳了好几次才止住。  
燕烬歪过头，捧起李淮的脸，他瞧着李淮眼眶红红的，可怜兮兮的样子，有几分怜惜的探出拇指给他把眼中的眼泪抹掉。  
燕烬亲了亲他，道：“乖乖听话。”  
李淮心有余悸的点头，不敢在说个不字。  
等叶未雨回来的时候就见到，那二人正在榻上缠绵，天策乖乖伏在燕烬腿间，口中含着苍云硕大的阳物，一下下的尽力吞吐。  
燕烬与他招呼道：“查点完事了？”  
叶未雨闷闷不乐，吭了一声，一下坐到床边，独自在生气。  
燕烬问他：“少爷怎的不高兴了。”  
叶未雨哼了声，眼神却是往李淮那里飘，言下之意明白的很。  
“自然给你留着了。”  
燕烬刚把李淮拉起来，叶未雨就迫不及待的把人抢过来，抱在怀里上上下下的打量，生怕燕烬把他新得的稀罕玩具给弄坏了，黏黏糊糊的在李淮脸上亲了好几口才止住，就真似一条金片蟒蛇将怀中之物给紧紧缠着。  
李淮僵硬着没敢动。  
“他有没欺负你？”叶未雨揪揪天策的红翎问。  
李淮张开嘴想说话，口中却是情动的沙哑声音，连他自己都下了一跳。他不安的蹭了蹭腿，胯下那物仍旧不得释放精神的挺立着，后穴瘙痒湿濡，空虚得很，恨不得找个棍子来杀痒。  
叶未雨探出手指在李淮股间扣了下，那肉洞湿软火热，一下滑进去半个手指。  
“啊！”  
李淮叫出声，受惊似的在叶未雨怀中挣扎，可叶未雨藏剑出身，惯尝在剑炉锻造锤炼，臂力甚大，又有燕烬在旁搭手，轻松就抱住了李淮，叫他动弹不得。  
叶未雨从腰间解下玉带，拴在李淮双腕上，给人两手缚了起来，后又拔下天策的裤子，露出李淮两条白生生的大腿和圆润的臀瓣。  
燕烬托着李淮不叫他倒下，而叶未雨则分开天策长着兔子尾巴的屁股，就见臀瓣间的肉穴竟粉嫩干净，着实可爱，早就湿透，股间晶亮一片，探出二指送到里面摸了摸，只觉湿滑火热，可怜兮兮含着自己的手指，试探动了几下，更有咕啾咕啾的水声，好不下流淫靡。  
叶未雨揉了揉天策屁股上那团白绒绒，果不其然听到李淮难耐的呜咽，他趴在燕烬肩膀上，头埋在他的颈间，燕烬捋了下他的背权当抚慰。  
叶未雨从裤裆中掏出勃起的阳物，一手拿着龟头抵在李淮那后穴上，茎身在股缝间蹭了几下，沾了不少水液后顺当的插入了李淮身体里。  
身下天策那肉洞又紧又热像是含着泡温水似的叫他舒爽万分，叶未雨差点忍不住泄身。  
叶未雨沉下腰将性器尽根送到那肉穴里面，过了片刻才大开打阖的尽兴肏弄。  
天乾那话儿较常人粗壮，满满的塞在肉穴里磨蹭，顶得李淮几乎喘不过气，泪水蓄满眼眶，哽咽的哭闹，不知是疼痛还是爽利。  
燕烬安抚似的亲那天策耳廓，给他侍弄胯间的阳物，好叫他舒服几分。忽而李淮尖叫一声，瑟瑟颤抖，竟是叶未雨在他体内成结，阳物卡在穴口，断断续续的喷出几股精水，激得李淮颤抖不已，肉茎抖了几下亦泄出阳元。


	32. 苍策

*  
顾峣，江都人，出身天策府，在长安羽林卫当职，前几个月才与那藏剑的叶禅成亲，新婚燕尔，日子过得还算顺当。  
不过这几日他叫人给缠上了。  
是个新调来的苍云，长得不错，嘴又甜，在姑娘群里颇为讨喜，就是老爱往顾峣身边凑合，对他动手动脚的，言语间轻佻暧昧，有几分勾引的意思。  
三番几次，顾峣都忍了下来，只因那苍云家境可不是那么好惹，人动不得，并且成亲的事顾峣谁都没告诉，男子互生爱慕之心，并像夫妻拜堂，有违礼数，简直滑天下之大稽。  
几日前叶禅回了杭州探亲，约莫一个月才能回来，叫顾峣有几分寂寞，叶禅待他很好，只是年纪太小，二人相差六七岁，顾峣就像带孩子似的。  
顾峣又浇了一小盆热水在身上，水流冲刷走了一身的灰尘与疲惫，全身的毛孔都舒张开来，舒服惬意的很。  
他今日值夜，现在已是子时，偌大的澡堂里一个人都无，显得空荡荡的。  
给热水一浇，欲念蠢蠢欲动起来，顾峣倚在隔间的木板上双手在自己的身体上流连，胯下之物亦渐渐昂扬。  
顾峣情不自禁一手揪着胸前的奶头，一手抚慰腿间的阳物，情动之时，他忍不住呻吟，断断续续的，和他的脸庞一般，其中沾染几分绯红的桃色。  
渐渐他就不满足于只侍弄前端，顾峣欲求不满的磨蹭了几下大腿，后穴里也潺潺流出水来，臀缝里痒痒的，淫水都流到了大腿根。  
他松开握着性器的手往身后摸，指尖触到臀瓣间一片湿濡，顾峣往饥渴的后穴里送进去两根手指，小声浪叫的抠挖起来。  
“啧，真骚。”  
“谁！”  
这一声吓了顾峣一跳，就见他面前木板门不知何时被打开了，那个苍云正站在他面前，勾着嘴角扬起眉，眼珠子在他赤裸的身上打转，眼神好不下流。  
“你给我滚出去！”见是苍云，顾峣生气言道，顾不得一身狼藉。  
苍云到不为所动，堵在门口走近了，一身玄甲黑漆漆的压上来，将顾峣逼退压在墙面上，开口道：“你家的小藏剑可知道你背着他做这事吗？”  
顾峣被这句话钉在原地，苍云知道了他的秘密，知道了他与叶禅的关系。  
苍云见顾峣僵硬在那，便又故作扼腕道：“一个男子竟和男人结婚，真是荒唐可笑，你说你们天策府会怎么看。”  
自然是千夫所指，万人嘲弄。  
一想到这严峻的后果，顾峣不禁害怕起来，他扯住苍云的袖子，哀求：“求你别说出去。”  
苍云瞧着顾峣示弱的样子，手指抚摸顾峣被水汽蒸的红润的脸庞，拇指暧昧的压在他的嘴唇上，笑得有几分邪气，道：“那得看你了。”  
顾峣心凉了半截，他咬咬牙，跪在苍云身前，将他的裤子解开，半勃的阳具气势汹汹的从裤裆里跳出来，直戳在顾峣脸上，吓得顾峣一哆嗦。  
顾峣犹犹豫豫的张开嘴含住那个器官，那东西大得很，一下塞了了满嘴顶在喉咙深处，还有一大半在外面，狰狞硕大，像是个凶器，尽是男人淫水的腥味，叫他有几分反胃。  
嘴合不上，口水都流了下来，顾峣前后摆着头，尽力让那根东西肏他的嘴，他双手并用握着苍云粗壮的阳具根部撸动，滑腻腻的沾了一手淫水和自己的口水。  
肏了几下，那苍云的肉棍在顾峣嘴里更加胀大，又热又粗的东西在他嘴间插来插去，磨得嘴唇艳红，还水盈盈的，看上去像是浸水的樱桃。  
苍云二指捏着顾峣的下巴，将人从自己的肉茎上拉开，他揉了几把顾峣的胸，手指在奶子上抓出肉来，有几分疼，又有些爽，顾峣不禁叫了一声，回过神来不禁羞愧的面红耳赤。  
苍云坏笑道：“看你挺喜欢玩奶子的，给我用你的淫荡的奶子给我夹着。”说着，他挺起腰将翘起的紫红肉棒在顾遇乳沟间磨蹭，将饱满的白皙乳肉顶得下凹，奋张的铃口流下来的淫水在胸口上蹭得晶亮。  
“唔……不、不要。”  
乳尖被苍云的滚烫的阳物狠狠的顶着，都陷到了乳晕里，弄得胸前那块又麻又痒，激得顾峣忍不住哭起来摇头求饶。  
“嗯？”苍云摁着顾峣想要躲避的后脑，将人按在胯下，另一只手则拿着壮硕粗长的肉茎啪啪拍在顾峣的挺立乳头上，“荡妇，躲什么？”  
“我不是。”  
顾峣无力申辩，在苍云的强硬压迫下，顾峣头脑发热，神志全无，手脚无力的反抗不得，他眼中流着泪，黑发与脸庞被水汽沾湿，贴在白净如玉的脸上，看着煞是可怜。  
“你的奶头都是自己玩大的吧。趁那藏剑不在没少自己摸不是吗？”苍云用力扯了一把顾峣挺起的乳尖，石榴籽一般，嫣红可人的样子：“都硬成这样了。”  
苍云冲顾峣咧嘴笑起来，眉眼英俊，竟有几分神采飞扬，可他口中的话却下流无比。  
“骚货，想男人了吧，是不是想找根棍子捅你的骚洞。”他将顾峣拽到怀中，不客气的摸到天策腿间那处秘穴，掰开臀缝淫水丝似的滑到顾峣两条白嫩的大腿间，“啧，水儿真多。”  
顾峣徒劳无功的挣扎几下，那苍云身材高大，比顾峣都高上一头，又是一身漆黑，压迫感十足，顾峣在他怀中就跟小兔子似的。  
这苍云和叶禅不一样，叶禅还是少年样子，手脚都比顾峣小一圈，只有顾峣齐眉高，总是甜甜的喊他顾哥哥，笑得也甜甜的，还分给他甜甜的蜜糖吃。  
“怎么，在想你的小藏剑？”苍云明知故问了一句，他攥着顾峣的手将他翻过来压在门板上，坚挺的性器在湿滑的臀瓣间滑来滑去，引得顾峣战栗不已，小穴饥渴的嚅动，淫水又失控的流下来，他不由得呻吟一声。  
苍云听了，坏笑道：“要进去了哦。”说罢便扶着那话儿慢慢顶到顾峣的穴里，高温湿软的穴肉一节一节的含着他的阳物，吸得极紧，锦缎似的裹着，教他舒服的很，苍云奖赏似的亲了一口顾峣的热的发烫的耳朵，道：“你里面好紧，紧紧的吸着我。”  
苍云摆腰动了起来，壮硕的阳具将蜜穴撑出个洞，紫黑粗壮之物在艳红的穴口间抽插，发出粘腻的水声，听起来格外淫靡。  
“呜……”  
回应他的是顾峣泣不成声的雏鸟一般呜咽，顾峣根本顾不得苍云说了什么，他全身都是热的、烫的，像是灌了热水，脑子好像被烧成了浆糊，被苍云那根硕大阴茎的蛮横粗暴肏弄填满了。  
顾峣眼睛红红的，刚哭过一轮，又被肏得流出眼泪来，脸上湿漉漉的，衬得脸庞白皙漂亮。  
顾峣长得好看，军营中人气很高，端庄娴柔，谁能想到此刻，他像个婊子一般，被一个苍云摁在墙上揪着头发糟蹋呢。  
叶禅从来不会这样对他，这个孩子只会羞涩的偷亲顾峣，然后飞快的跑远，在过一会儿才脸红红的跑回来，给他头上戴上一只花环。  
“这么晚了，谁在里面？”  
忽而有人在外面警惕的问道。  
顾峣马上咬住嘴唇，不敢发出一丝暧昧的声音，身后苍云也停下了冲撞，只不过没有拔出来，硬挺的那话儿还埋在顾峣体内，蓄势待发的样子。  
“谁？”  
门外那人又问了一遍，脚步声走近了，似是想推门。  
怕丑事被撞破，顾峣赶紧道：“是我，值夜刚下，正想冲个澡。”  
“哦，顾师兄。”那人放松警惕道。  
“是我，……没——啊——”顾峣还没讲完，苍云便托着他的腰大力肏弄起来，肉具狠狠戳在他的阳心，肏得顾峣没防备叫出声来。  
“顾师兄，你怎么了？”外头好奇道。  
“没、、没事儿……啊、啊”顾峣捂着嘴，把呻吟掐在嗓子里，可是听着还是有股颤抖的哭腔。  
“就、摔了一、呜……下……”  
“真的吗？”外头不放心道。  
“嗯嗯！真、啊……！”顾峣又忍不住小声呻吟，苍云托着他的大腿根抱了起来，将他两腿折叠勾着他的膝窝，就像小儿把尿一般肏着他的后穴，教他青蛙一般敞开双腿，暴露出淫乱狼藉的下半身，隔着门板对着门外那人。  
“你快走吧！我、呜啊、啊……一会儿就好！”  
顾峣被苍云肏得大叫起来，他胯下的那话儿挺立，直直竖着，像是要戳到自己脸上。  
“哦，那好吧。”门外许是被顾峣吓到了，支支吾吾跑走了。  
顾峣已是泪流满面，也没管人是不是走远了，就放开声音可怜兮兮的啜泣呻吟起来。  
苍云舔了下顾峣脸上的眼泪，笑道：“刚刚被干得爽吗？你的小穴可一直在紧紧夹着我。”  
“不、我没有……”  
顾峣哭叫起来，他白皙柔韧的身体正被苍云随意凌辱，而他竟可耻的觉出从未有过的快活，想要更多，但是身体却肆意的背叛了叶禅，那个爱慕他珍视他的男孩子。  
苍云不信的轻笑了一声，又将顾峣压在门板上，腾出双手揉搓顾峣软绵绵肉肉的奶子，拉扯他的乳珠，指尖捻着那点殷红不断的搓弄抠挖上面的小孔，将小孔掐的张开。  
顾峣惊叫一声，一阵颤抖过后，胯下阳物断断续续喷出几股精水，竟是被苍云玩乳头生生肏射了，那苍云也被顾峣夹得紧，他抽出阳物教顾峣跪在地上仰起头，一股浓精喷在他脸上。  
顾峣被那腥味呛得难受，精液又粘在他眼睛睫毛上，叫他都睁不开眼。苍云又将顾峣摁倒，让他屁股朝上，将那仍旧硬挺的阳物又塞了进去，插了几下后竟在顾峣后穴里射尿。  
温热的水灌满的他的小穴，顾峣惊叫着想跑，却被苍云托着胳膊给拽了回来，射尿过程中，顾峣竟又被激得喷出精水高潮一次。  
最后，那苍云理好自己的衣服，对满身狼藉，身上沾了精水尿液，无力瘫倒在地的顾峣，笑眯眯说道：“我不会吧你的事说出去的。”又道“你放心……”  
可这声音带给顾峣的只有绝望。


	33. 苍策*NP

*  
天策给个苍云抓住手腕圈在怀里动弹不得。  
钳制着他的那个苍云狎昵亲了下天策的耳垂，笑眯眯言道，“怎地在担心你师兄？”  
天策从未与人有过这般亲密接触，骇得筋肉绷紧，前方不远处穿来几声湿腻旖旎的呻吟，他竟不敢相信这是他平素高冷端庄的师兄发出来的。  
他的师兄，几乎是冰雪做成的一个人，眉眼俊美，喜怒内敛，他喜着驰冥，就真的宛如一尊完美的冰雕，指尖都是泛着淡淡粉色的透明的雪白，好似那晶莹的冰柱。  
可现在，师兄却如同个娼妓一般，躺在那苍云的身下，放荡的张开大腿，不知廉耻的发出叫床的娇喘。  
师兄被那个全身漆黑、身形健硕的苍云军汉压在身下，双腿好似白嫩修长的藕段，挂在那男人腰间，随着男人的挺腰顶撞，悬在空中一下一下的摇晃。  
师兄口中还难耐的叫出声，那声音浸满的浓稠艳靡的情色，仿佛淌到指缝间的琥珀色的蜜，教人忍不住的想去舔一下。  
又有个苍云托起了师兄的后背，勃起奋发的阳物塞到了师兄的嘴里，将师兄的脸颊鼓鼓的撑起来，硕大狰狞的肉柱来回抽送肏弄师兄的嘴，堵住了那听得天策浑身燥热的叫床声。  
有人在他腿间摸了一把，碰到了那已经有反应的物件，笑道：“小狗子看你师兄被肏，也兴奋了。”  
被人点出来的天策瞬间羞愧的无地自容，他的师兄正在被人羞辱，可他却移看得不开眼睛，甚至擅自勃起，那个抓着他的苍云，抵住他的背，把他往前推了一把，天策一骨碌倒在了师兄旁边。  
师兄的潮红扭曲的脸近在咫尺。  
苍云那根大家伙凶狠的肏弄师兄的喉咙，一刻不给人喘息的抽送，师兄软软的嘴唇被那东西磨得鲜红，沾着透明的口水，像是浸水的芙蓉，愈加的娇艳明丽。  
淫靡的气味充斥在他的鼻间，他嗅到了咸湿的汗水和淫腥的精液的味道，混着师兄身上本来的淡淡的香气，叫他胯下更加难耐。  
苍云掀开了他的衣服手指一拨便挑下了他的裤子，粗糙的手抚上了他腿间的嫩滑的皮肤，陌生的触感叫天策不禁战栗，大腿的肌肉绷紧。  
男人轻佻笑道，“喂，这小子莫不是头一次？那可好玩了。”  
天策还是个处子，未经人事，头一次竟要被几个苍云开苞，他不禁紧张害怕起来，眼中全是惊惧，希望想平素一般能得到师兄的庇护。  
“求你们……啊啊……”  
师兄语言沙哑，艰难的说出话，语间还夹杂着难耐的呻吟。  
“不要动……嗯啊啊……他……放过我、、师弟……”  
师兄紧紧的蹙着两道细长秀气的眉，眼中是被干出来的泪水，他眼尾有一抹红，仿佛一块染上胭脂色的白玉。  
“你已经自顾不暇啦，还想给他求情吗？”  
“不过看在你是个这么好的淫器的份上，我会温柔对他的。”  
苍云摸出个盒子，挖了些脂膏在手上，抹在了天策两粒乳头和小穴周围。  
他眯起眼狡黠道：“助兴的药，免得你受苦。”  
天策只觉胸口和肉穴热起来，又十分痒，他无助的蜷在那里，难耐伸手去扣那两处摸了药膏的地方。只是他不得章法，几乎抓破了乳头，还是丝毫不得缓解，反而适得其反，越发的痒热难耐。  
这时，苍云道天策身后，手从他背后环道天策身前，覆在了天策的手。  
苍云低下头在天策耳畔言道：“你这样不对，我来教你舒服。”  
言罢，苍云的手按着天策的手指，揉上天策的胸口圆润小巧的乳粒。  
苍云很有耐心的温声言道：  
“先揉你的胸脯。”  
“感觉到了吗，你的乳头勃起了，像如石子样硬。”  
“然后掐住你的奶头的下面。”  
“是，这里，手指捏着乳头，慢慢的用力捏。”  
“在两根手指搓，并且往外揪。”  
“小穴流水了，痒吗，先不管它。”  
“肉棒自己握着，上下弄。”  
“龟头这里很敏感，用拇指来回摩擦。”  
“没错，是不是很舒服？乖孩子。”  
“唔啊、啊啊……”  
天策在苍云的指导下取悦自己，他被圈在苍云怀中，红着脸难以抑制的发出了模糊湿濡的呻吟。  
师兄那边则被换了个姿势，他敞开腿躺着，大腿被个苍云掰开，露出腿间那处色泽淫靡的肉穴。  
苍云托起师兄圆润柔软的屁股，叫他肉穴大开，那两瓣肥厚的肉红的花瓣被拨开外翻，花蒂亦是被男人充血立起，隐秘羞耻的密处汩汩的流出淫水，被迫呈在男人面前。  
苍云埋下头来，伸出舌头舔弄吸嘬师兄的肉穴，舌尖钻到肉洞里面摩擦插弄，捏着他那圆圆的肉蒂掐揪。  
没片刻，师兄便被高潮支配，放声浪叫，肉穴痉挛般剧烈的收缩几下，小洞里喷出股透明的水液来。  
高潮过后，师兄瘫软在下，腰身不自觉的抽搐着，全身都泛起了诱人的红色。  
师兄脸上是高潮后短暂的迷茫，浸润泪水的眼神涣散的投向上方，他已然脱力，小口喘息抽噎，胸膛几乎看不到起伏。  
苍云低下身凑上来查看，伸出手拍拍师兄的脸颊。  
“不错呢，竟然潮吹了，前面倒是没泄，”苍云按了下师兄两腿间依然挺翘的肉茎，”干得你这么爽吗。”  
苍云挑着一边眉毛嘴角带笑，语言轻佻嘲笑。  
“唔、啊……”  
师兄被那男人一碰便是一颤，腿间那翕合艳红肉洞嫩肉又是一阵收缩，往外又挤出一股透明汁水，那淫水透亮，朝露一般晶莹，粘在靡红饱满的肉瓣上往下一点点的滑到腿根后面。  
师兄躺在席上，雪白胸脯上两个乳头挺起来，圆润红艳，像是被抹了胭脂色一般娇美。  
苍云捏了下师兄丰满隆起的奶子，道，“果然是师兄啊，长着一副下流的奶子，你的奶头都比一旁那小狗儿大一圈呢。”  
干燥粗糙的手掌抓住师兄的大奶子搓来搓去，乳尖摇晃肿胀，乳尖上的小孔兴奋的慢慢张开，只觉奶头尖越来越痒，后竟缓缓流出奶来。  
“哈，下奶了。”  
“不要、停下……！”  
师兄羞耻崩溃的哭出来，哭红了眼框，不住的求饶。  
苍云不顾师兄无力的反抗，反复的掐揪他的奶头，流出来的奶汁越来越多，竟淌了师兄一胸膛。  
乳白的奶水挂在鼓鼓的深红色乳头上。  
一股奶味儿四溢在精水与汗液的味道之间。  
活色生香。  
那苍云见了师兄这副样子，亦是胯下一紧，亟待宣泄，迫不及待想把肉棒塞到那下流淫浪的肉洞里。他将浑身软绵无力的师兄拖到身边，扶着师兄的腰，叫他站在桌子旁。  
师兄还未恢复，仍是使不出力，两条长腿并在一起，可站都站不住，仿佛两根软趴趴的面条。一放手就要跌在地上，他不得不一个两手按在桌面上，上半身往前倾，靠桌子支着才勉强能站起来。  
这个姿势叫师兄那两瓣雪白浑圆的屁股往外翘着，露出屁股间那处被蹂躏的发红的往下滴水的蜜穴。  
“屁股真大，看来就好生养。”苍云道，手便在师兄形状漂亮柔软的两瓣屁股上抓去，将那两团肉捏来揉去，又掰开臀瓣，将两瓣厚实肉唇扯开，见那小嘴儿间淫水银丝似的滑落，一下子断开，啪的滴在脚间的地板上。  
“你天策府的屁股都这么淫荡，还是就你这样？”苍云瞧着师兄，脸上带笑轻浮道，  
“给我生个崽怎么样？”  
“不……我不是……”  
师兄喘息着，仍红着脸，满面饥渴欲情，但还是否认着。  
苍云从师兄背后贴上来，他还披着黑色的里衣敞着怀，肌肉紧实，腹下肌肉有六块。苍云的手臂环住师兄的腰，贴得更紧了些，胯下那根热的如烙铁一般的凶物隔着苍云的裤子就硌在师兄的腿间。  
苍云一挺腰，翘起来的那根下体便在师兄湿漉漉的肉壶上来回磨蹭。  
“呜啊啊……”  
看得到吃不到，那根肉棒蹭得师兄控制不住的流水，把苍云的裤子浸湿了一块儿。  
师兄蹙紧眉，脸颊飞红，即欢愉又苦痛，他聚起丝力气，抬起肥白的屁股，露出湿润的小穴往苍云身上蹭，口中还呜呜咽咽的叫。  
苍云亲了口师兄的雪颈，撩起衣服，壮硕的阴茎从裤裆里跳出来，一挺腰，噗呲一声便滑到了师兄的花穴里。  
“啊！”  
师兄被肉棒干得冒出眼泪，扬起头几乎难以呼吸，好似肚子全被那根东西塞满了，手指紧紧的扣在桌子上，两条胳膊绷直僵硬。  
苍云猛烈的挺腰，肉棒在小穴里飞快的肏弄，撞得人颠起，连带桌子都距离的晃动起来，桌腿一下下咚咚的敲在地上。  
他手臂都比天策结实一圈，又长上几分，胳膊正中一根青筋分明，上面覆着肌肉，把师兄牢牢圈在怀里，叫他不至于双腿无力滑落下去，他板过师兄的下巴，让他偏过头来，强行侵占他的嘴唇，舌头霸道的伸到师兄的嘴里一同乱搅，都不给人喘气的机会。  
那苍云亲的师兄眼前晕眩，口水直流。  
师兄的舌头被那苍云吸住，合不拢嘴，又被那苍云顶得颤抖，只得呜呜着，不知是爽得还是痛得。  
谁可曾想，那庄矜如霜的师兄会判若两人，像个婊子讨好欢客一般放浪，在男人身下求人用力肏他呢。  
而天策那便则围了两个苍云，他跪在席上，给那两个男人夹在中间。天策约莫才二十，身量还没长开，显得青葱稚气，身板青涩还有几分单薄。  
不似他师兄那般的成熟男性身材匀称，皮肉丰润，天策身上没几两肉，撑得骨骼嶙峋，有几分硌人。  
他的乳头也小小的，是个嫩粉的小肉珠。苍云屈指弹了一下那可爱的小东西，天策红着脸小声呜呜的叫。  
“这小狗真可爱。”  
苍云摸了下天策的头发，温言道：“过来。”  
天策踌躇了下，才怯怯爬到苍云身边，漆黑的眼睛眨巴几下，凑到苍云脸庞上，飞快的亲了他一下。  
“真乖，这就叫你快活。”苍云疼爱似的挠了下天策的下巴，他一手揽住天策，将人按在怀中，分开他两条大腿，朝外展示那还是处子的私处。  
苍云伸手绕过天策的阴茎，摸到了他的后穴那里，他在天策耳畔低声温柔道：“第一次先用手指，来让你适应。”  
说罢，苍云便往天策后穴里慢慢挤入两根手指，先是指腹，再是指节，滑腻腻的又点凉，约莫是沾了脂膏。  
“呜……难受……”  
天策不适的小声哼哼，在苍云大腿上不安的蠕动。  
“放松。”  
苍云轻声安抚道，到没有斥责要求的意思。  
此时越强硬，人反而会适得其反的越紧张。  
天策一言深吸口气，身体不再崩那么紧，后穴好好的纳入了苍云的手指。  
“乖。”  
苍云奖励的亲了下天策软软的耳垂，适时的奖励与安抚则会让人轻松下来。  
苍云的手指在天策体内深入摩挲，将那头一次的后穴搅得软绵湿润起来，他稍稍抽出点，便又插进去，温柔的用手指奸弄天策的肉穴。  
后穴的水越泌越多，将苍云手指浸得湿亮，每次插进去竟能听到啧啧的黏糊水声。  
天策这时也渐入佳境，嘴巴一张一合，羞赧的低声喘息呻吟，那声音闷在喉咙里，有几分像小动物。  
苍云慢慢的用力，频率加快，肏得天策后穴发热，红艳淫靡。  
天策的声音逐渐大起来，不由自控的扭起腰，抬起屁股，送上湿淋淋的后穴，迎合手指的奸弄。  
此时天策的后穴已经完全变软了，湿滑滑的，含着苍云的手指，不住的吮吸，像是张小嘴儿。  
天策红嘟嘟的小嘴张开，口中流下涎水儿，眼神迷乱，被快感充斥。  
“我还要！……呜，用力……肏我、”  
“小狗儿也变得淫荡了。”  
苍云眉开眼笑起来，手指奸弄越发激烈起来，插得天策腿间淫水横流。  
“呜呜——不行了！要、要”  
天策尖叫一声，肉洞一阵紧缩，夹着苍云的手指，从深处喷出股透明水液，淅淅沥沥从那红艳淫靡的小洞流下来，落到席上，而后天策则软倒在苍云肩上，双颊发红，像是个热乎乎的小团子。  
苍云手指还放在天策的肉穴里，他分开双指，撑开那小肉洞，又有些没流尽的淫水从肉红色隆起的小穴里泄出来，滑到他指缝间，一道晶亮的水迹顺着手腕蜿蜒。


	34. 琴策

*  
“先生您来这里做什么，厨房腌臜，火气重，小心熏着您。”  
火夫正在灶上，炉里柴火正旺，烧得亮堂，那火头军亦是满面红光，他将手在沾着油渍的黑围裙上摸了一把，才对杨昧拘谨道。  
长歌先生一身素净衣裳，自然不适宜来这尽是油烟之地。  
杨昧倒是浑不在意，他与那厨子温言道，“将军说阿麟在这里，我便来看看，近日总是营训结束便找不到他了。”  
“哦！”那火头军一拍大腿，做恨恨咬牙状，“那小子往这跑了好几天了！还占了我们一个灶台，摆弄来摆弄去，昨日差点把衣服烧了。”  
“哦？”  
杨昧颇为惊讶，继续问道，“怎么回事？”  
火头军骨碌骨碌摇头，“不清楚，他不叫我们帮忙，约莫是在做菜。”  
未等杨昧在问他什么，一红衣小将从后厨掀帘而出，呜哇哇大叫道，“老李——！你快看看！！！锅怎么漏了！！！！！汤汁全没了！！！老李——！！！！！！！”  
“死小子！杨先生在这里，你咋咋呼呼作甚！”那火头军回头怒目。对红衣小将厉声训斥道。  
“什么！？昧哥哥在这？”  
那小天策顿时睁大眼睛，做震惊状。  
他四周环视寻人且喃喃自语道：“我不是告诉老大保密吗，昧哥哥怎会知道……”  
目光绕到火头军身后，才见到正对他款款微笑的杨昧。  
“阿麟，我在这儿。”  
杨昧对小天策招招手。  
钟麟一见那长歌，先是惊慌将手中锅子藏到身后，才脸上挂着掩饰的笑容，对长歌道：“昧哥哥。”  
天策这欲盖弥彰掩耳盗铃的样子叫长歌愈发好奇，他往前踏了一步欲一探究竟。  
而那红衣小将则藏着锅子往后退了一步。  
长歌复往前迈一步。  
天策则再退。  
如此三四下，直至天策退到墙根，退无可退。  
长歌俯下身，盯着天策涨红的脸，和声询问：“阿麟，你在藏什么？”  
“这……嗯、啊……”天策支支吾吾的，眼神四下乱飘，分明是心里有鬼。  
“我闻到了鱼鲜味。”  
长歌笑眯眯补充起来。  
“啊！”天策自暴自弃，闭着眼将锅子往前一推，便见那黑乎乎的铁锅中仅剩一条煮的白烂的鲈鱼。  
“哦？鲈鱼，莼菜。”  
长歌仅看了两样锅中之物便知天策的打算。  
“你在做鲈鱼羹？”  
天策为难的点点头，又忐忑开口道，“前几天昧哥哥说想家，最近正好在网上不少新鲜鲈鱼，就想给你做羹，谁知……”  
继而天策低声咕哝道：“可恶本来想做好之后给你看的，将军又卖我。”  
“你的心意我知道了。”  
杨昧莞尔，他抚了下心情低落的天策的头发，笑道：“不过你可冤枉将军了，他没说，是我猜的。”  
天策嘟起脸，有几分失落，“羹没做成，又废了好几条鲜鱼。”  
长歌本是江浙一带的人，只是后来入仕途，到天策这边做军师，离家已有四五年未回。  
这道莼菜鲈鱼羹是那里的名菜，想弄出来给他尝尝，好一解思乡之愁。  
见天策如意气用事生闷气的小狗狗一般可爱，长歌不禁有几分愉悦，他开口道：“这有何难，我来教你。”  
“诶？”  
天策仰头，明亮的黑眼睛中盛满惊讶。  
说做就做，长歌借了个灶台，便把天策拉上前来，他从木桶活水处拎出一条鲈鱼。  
那鱼呈扁梭形，鳞片鲜亮，还活泛的很，尾巴甩来甩去，扬起一道涟漪，熠熠闪光。  
杨昧去了条棉线勾着将鱼去鳞，又取出内脏，去骨洗净，码在案板上，边对天策道：“莼菜鲈鱼羹，以鲜味为佳，嫩莼口感圆滑，鲈鱼清甜，所以这两样越是新鲜越好。”  
锋利的刀子划过雪白肥美的鱼肉，极为精准快速的将鱼肉切成了均等大小的鱼丁，一叠一叠摆放到碗中，并且每方一层便要洒一层盐酒泡在浓稠白糊的豆水里。  
杨昧在空隙转头对呆在那的天策言道：“既然取鲜，鲈鱼自然归其本味，少许食盐与料酒，去腥即可。”  
“豆粉为纤，以粉牵和，因此做羹不腻，就好似用纤拉船，声音就叫用纤。”  
“哦哦。”钟麟两眼发直，愣愣的点头。  
继而他熟练的点火，弯腰舀起一瓢清水倒到锅里，那冷水遇着热锅发出刺啦一声响，继而冒气白烟。  
而杨昧在这厨房的烟雾也是素净的纤尘不染。  
他取出一篮新鲜莼菜置于案上，  
说罢他将那一篮深绿色的莼菜放到流水下冲洗，白净纤长的手指在水里仿佛块脂玉。  
“用以流水冲洗则可将莼菜去腥而存鲜。”  
“哦！我也来帮忙！”因为杨昧熟稔，动作十分行云流水，钟麟不由的看呆了，半晌才想起搭把手，与杨昧一同将莼菜洗净。  
此时水也烧开了，在锅子中咕噜咕噜冒泡，白烟腾腾往上蒸。  
杨昧将莼菜篮子倒过来，往下控了控水，继而就将那绿菜放到了锅中略一焯水，未及片刻便将莼菜捞起切好方到碗中备用。  
那瓷白的海碗中绿菜颜色青翠欲滴，倒也别致。  
那鲈鱼也腌好了，杨昧开火加油，将鱼肉在锅中稍一滑，便取了出来。  
他又从台下取出个瓦罐，将罐中备用的鸡汤倒到锅里。  
那透亮清澈的鸡汤不多时便散发出香味儿，杨昧将熟了的鲈鱼下入锅，调火待煮至白色又放入早已洗好的枸杞，一会过后又加入莼菜同煮，直至鱼汤变为浓，清新鱼香四溢才起锅停火。  
他把那莼菜鲈鱼羹盛好放到白瓷盅里，鱼肉奶白，莼菜青翠，又辅以橘色的枸杞，颜色鲜亮之余又美味之际，自然色香味俱全。  
“哇！昧哥哥，真厉害！”钟麟看得眼睛发亮，那羹不仅看着就叫人食指大动，连气味都馋的人口水直流。  
“做好了，你尝尝。”  
见钟麟直吞口水的样子，杨昧笑言。  
钟麟忙不迭翻来个调羹，取了一勺，就见勺子中，鱼肉如珠，莼菜银丝，一股香气扑鼻，入口更觉美味，口感圆滑鲜美，既有鱼肉之香甜，又有莼菜之清爽，一下便滑到喉中，咽之更叫人肺腑生津，钟麟连下几勺，便把这一盅吃掉了，忍不住又像杨昧要了一碗。  
几碗过后，望着空荡荡的碗，钟麟忽然想起来，他本来是想把这道菜做给杨昧尝的，没想到竟这般本末倒置，他端着饭碗，对着长歌担忧的把自己的想法讲了出来。  
长歌弯起眉眼，似乎被他逗笑了，他伸手刮了下小天策的鼻子，“有你陪我，我就很开心了。”  
钟麟皱起鼻子道：“那可不行，我一定要给昧哥哥做出一样好喝的汤！”  
转而他低声嘟囔道，“因为我喜欢昧哥哥呀。”


	35. 藏策*双性怀孕策

*  
天策跪在堂下，他的枪放在腿边石板上，堂上则站着他怒发冲冠的师父。  
“畜生！你个不肖徒！”师父一拍案板，震怒之下竟将桌子震碎，茶水瓷片哗啦碎了一地。  
“你竟然和那势不两立的恶人谷孽障私通！”天策的师父盛怒喊出，“我真是白教你这么多年！”  
天策不言语，仍是定定跪在原处，一副毫不辩解，任凭发落的模样。  
他这般作为更叫他师父生气，天策的师父出身浩气盟，兼济天下，匡扶正义，一身浩然正气，诛杀无数恶人谷为非作歹的凶徒。  
天策的师父培养的徒弟亦是以行侠仗义、惩奸除恶为己任，而不曾想自己最看好的徒弟竟与江湖上的魔头来往，一个男人和另一个男人暗通款曲，说出去可要叫天下人耻笑。  
天策的师父气得双手发抖，对堂下跪着的天策震声道：“你为何不说话！难道是要替那魔头掩饰！？”  
天策双唇紧闭，面上毫无血色，一双漆黑的眸子落在地面上。  
沉默中师父的面色愈加难看，已是气到极致。  
天策的师弟们见平素受师父疼爱的大师兄，竟破天荒惹得师父如此生气，不禁纷纷开口劝道：“师兄，你说句话啊，师父发怒了。”  
师兄往日对师弟们照顾有加，得众师弟们尊重喜爱，这番犯错众人纷纷为他求情。  
天策是师父他老人家的第一个徒弟，天资聪颖，相貌英俊，从来都备受师父关爱，更是被寄予厚望，不出意外将在他师父之后接任浩气盟武王城据点统领的位置。  
没成想，竟然和对立势力的极道魔尊暗藏私情，叫人给告发出去，大好前途湮灭，此时落得个声名狼藉的下场。  
几日后浩气盟派来的人就要把天策押去会审了，而天策开始一副毫不悔改的样子。  
天策手按在地上，给师父端端正正的磕了个头，后一字一句坚定道：“徒儿不悔与薛铖在一起。”  
“你说什么！”  
师父厉声，“孽徒！”师父拿起藤条劈头向天策抽过去，天策躲也不躲，木头人一样，任他师父责骂就是咬紧牙关，跪在地上，再也不发一语。  
藤鞭倏倏破空而响，一下下重重挨在他身上，伴随着骇人的皮肉绽裂的声音。  
未几，天策衣服便被抽的破烂，鲜红的血从狭长的伤口中渗出来。  
一旁的师弟们见状全都齐齐跪求师父消气。  
一片哀哀求情声中，天策不为所动，咬牙挨着师父的暴怒，豆大的汗从鬓角滴下来，天策已是面色煞白，体力不支摇摇晃晃，浑身是血，鞭痕累累，又是百余鞭后，就眼前发黑，噗通倒地，晕死过去了。  
*  
天策是在牢狱里醒过来的，他身上套件粗麻衣裳，手脚拴着铁链，他早已武功被废，一丝力气也使不出来。  
“醒了？”  
牢房里还有个人出声道。  
“叶栖来？”  
天策抬头就望见面前站着一藏剑弟子，身着锦衣，腰佩玉环，乌发给丝绦束在一起，垂在身后。  
藏剑望着他，眉眼带笑，叶栖来抬脚，用鞋尖勾起天策的下巴，叫他抬头仰望自己。  
藏剑肆无忌惮笑起来，俊秀的脸有些扭曲。  
“这么快就又见面了，李统领。”叶栖来笑道：“上次我还是你的阶下囚，这次就换位了，真是世事无常。”  
叶栖来摇头叹道。  
李集望向他，既是浑身狼狈仍不卑不亢，姿态平静，从容开口道：“你来找我何事。”  
叶栖来蹲下身，拽起天策头发，低头将脸凑上去，狞声道：“你既已是落水狗，何不收收这幅高姿态，你跪下求我，我高兴了，或许会放你出去。”  
李集好似没把他放到眼里，还是那高不可攀、高岭之花的样子，他摇摇头道：“我不会求人。”  
“哦？”  
叶栖来一挑眉，不怀好意在他耳畔出声道：“你在薛铖身下也是这幅冷清样子吗？”  
李集浑身一震，猛然大力将叶栖来推开，厉声道：“无耻之徒！”因牵动到伤处，不免面露痛色，嘴唇发白，浑身无力，看着有几分病弱。  
叶栖来站稳后嗤笑道：“还是你就是人前清高，人后早就被他给肏成婊子了？”  
“让我也来试试吧？”叶栖来捏着对方的下巴暧昧道。  
天策别过头，嘴唇张合，冷冷吐出个字。  
“滚。”  
“别碰我。”  
叶栖来一把扯下他的衣服，凌辱道：“你只不过是个婊子罢了。”  
天策的肌肤白皙如玉，光滑如脂，要比女人的还要细腻，仿佛会发光的珍珠似的。  
李集屈辱的闭上眼睛，任他放肆的翻开自己的身体，并拢的双腿给人掰开，他的私密之处暴露出来。  
天策堂堂一个男儿，除了男人的器具之外，双腿间竟然长了女人的东西，那处肉穴肉瓣湿润白嫩，就如名器。  
藏剑探出手指，拨弄几下天策腿间的肉穴，轻蔑道：“装什么清高，就是被人骑女人而已。”  
天策动手反抗，却被叶栖来给握住胳膊，掐的他骨骼咯吱作响。  
他傲慢道：“就凭武功全无的你也想打我？”叶栖来用力一扭，将天策的胳膊关节给卸了。  
剧痛之下，天策咬牙挨了下来，硬是一声没哼，秀美的面容扭曲，眉宇紧皱。  
叶栖来将像个被卸了胳膊，木头人一样不能动弹反抗的天策丢到在草席上，而后自己则骑上来，他分开天策的两条腿，腿间的肉花被迫颤颤张开一条红润的缝。  
叶栖来并拢双指送到天策的小穴里抠挖，不到片刻，那肉穴便湿润气来，汩汩冒出淫水，打湿了他的手指。  
动弹不能的天策屈辱的躺在地上，任由对方侮辱自己的身体，饶是心里厌恶，可身体却被藏剑给勾出了欲望。  
叶栖来冲李集冷笑道：“你没少被男人骑吧？才两下就湿的这么厉害。”  
李集咬紧牙关，合上眼皮，不去看藏剑那可恶的面容。  
叶栖来从腰带中摸出个瓷瓶，倒出一粒药丸，手指捏着塞到李集的小穴里。  
李集顿觉肉穴中异物凉丝丝火辣辣，叫他忍不住收紧肉壁，紧紧含着那物。  
他不禁开口道：“你塞的什么。”  
叶栖来说道：“这是叫你快活得升天的东西。”  
不多时，那药丸便在小穴中化开，被肉壁给吸收，天策只觉肉穴酥酥麻麻，阴唇不停张合，淌出更多淫水来。  
藏剑又把手指塞进了他的花穴里，来回抽插伴着沽滋沽滋的淫靡水声。  
“唔啊啊”  
天策隐忍呻吟出声，他身体不住扭动，夹紧了双腿和腿间的手，天策一阵绷紧力气抽搐之后，肉穴里涌出一大股水，断断续续喷在藏剑手上。  
叶栖来抽出手指，毫不在意的拿出锦帕擦干净，“你被薛铖搞的时候也是这般？”  
叶栖来解下裤子掏出胯下硬物，他往前挪了几下，抬起天策的后脑，将性器送到对方嘴里，道：“用你高高在上的嘴给我舔干净。”  
“你做梦。”李集骂他。  
叶栖来不怒反笑，他慢慢开口道：“如果别人知道你肚子里有姓薛的孽种，你猜会怎样？”  
头一次，李集面上露出惧色，他惊惧的看着叶栖来，而对方则将阳物又往前送了几分，直抵到李集唇边，意思不言而喻。  
李集终还是张开了嘴，含住了叶栖来的阳物，那东西不是粗的骇人，但也没有很细，咄咄逼人的在他嘴里跳动几下。  
叶栖来道：“舔。”  
李集只得按他说的动起舌头，舔起了他的肉棒。  
男人的阳物充满味道，虽不是李集自愿，可没几下，他也硬起来，并且后穴里也不住的流水。  
叶栖来满意的抽出阳物，他瞧着天策的嘴唇被磨得发红，沾着落出来的口水，下流的不得了，他满意极了。  
叶栖来将天策双腿架在腰上，扶着阳物，慢慢送到了那饥渴难耐的肉洞里。  
李集闭着嘴哼了几下，声音沙哑，有几分动情，脸上泛起淡淡的脂粉似的潮红。  
名器里火热的媚肉层层叠叠、软绵绵的不住嚅动迎合，叫叶栖来舒服得很，他挺腰在肉穴里蹂躏，又坏笑问道：“我肏得你爽吗？比薛铖呢？”  
这一言如当头棒喝，叫李集如凉水浇身，被侵犯与背叛的耻辱让他心如火烧，几欲求死，可却被叶栖来按着，一根手指都动弹不得。  
叶栖来似没想等李集回答，只顾发泄自己的兽欲，他又抱上李集的大腿，更激烈的顶弄，把天策肏得颠簸。  
最后，叶栖来内射在李集体内，还用锦帕将他后穴精水堵住，流下句话便满意而去。  
“我们没完的。”  
叶栖来离开前说道。


End file.
